Return of Some Old Vilians
by SpecialK92
Summary: A different version of Dino Thunder. Kimberly is the gym teacher at Reefside. Tommy and Kimberly find the pink dino gem in the school's swimming pool. After the dino gem is found, Mesogog brings back Goldar, Rita, and Zedd to help fight the rangers. Can Kimberly and Tommy succeed as being rangers together again? Can the team defeat Mesogog, and the old villains?
1. Pink Dino Gem

It had been many years, since Tommy was a ranger. He went to college and became a science teacher. Shortly after school started, a new gym teaher was hired. Her name was Kimberly Hart. Tommy knew Kimberly because they attended high school together in Angel Grove. Not only did they go to school together, they were a couple and they were also power rangers.

It was hard for him to accept that they were working in the same school. He tried to avoid her because she hurt him several years ago. She broke up with him in a letter. One day, Conner was late for class. Tommy started a film on dinosaur fossils, then he went to look for Conner. He headed to the gym to get Conner. Half way down the hall, he met Conner.

"Sorry, Dr. O," stated Connor. "The gym teacher was talking to me and she said she was sorry about it. She seems really nice."

"I will go talk to her," answered Tommy.

He went down to the gym to talk to the gym to the gym teacher. When he walked in the gym, he saw a woman dressed in a pink sweat suit. She looked really pretty. He knew right away it was Kimberly.

"I heard you want to talk to me," stated Tommy.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that Conner was late for class," answered Kimberly.

She turned around and was shocked. Kimberly was face to face with her ex-boy friend. It had been years since she had seen him. She didn't know that he worked at Reefside too.

"Tommy!" Kimberly gasped. "I didn't know you worked here too!"

"Yes, I do. I'm a science teacher," answered Tommy. " I heard you are the new gym teacher."

"I am, I've been here a few weeks, " answered Kimberly. "I really like Reefside. I also teach gymnastics and swimming."

"I didn't know we had a pool in this school?" gasped Tommy.

"We do, it's in the other room," answered Kimberly. "Follow me."

Tommy followed her into the other room. When he walked into the other room, he saw a big pool. He had no idea how big the pool was. It was bigger than the pool at the community center. He sat down by her and they had a talk.

"What happened to the Pan Global Games?" asked Tommy.

"They got too demanding and my coach let me go. He said I wasn't good enough. I would have came back to Angel Grove, but I was too embarrassed. That's why I sent you the letter," answered Kimberly.

"I'd have to admit it really hurt me," admitted Tommy.

"I know and I am sorry. I just didn't know what you would think about what happend. You saw me get the offer to go train for the games. Tommy, I didn't want to disappoint you!" admitted Kimberly.

"You could have told me the truth," answered Tommy. "I would have understood. You got the offer to go train for the games and that is something to be proud of. Not very many people get that offer."

"Are you still with Kat?" Kimberly asked.

"I haven't seen her since we transferred our powers to the new Turbo Rangers," answered Tommy.

"Well, we can talk more after school if you want," stated Kimberly." We can even go for a swim."

"Sure, I'd love that!" answered Tommy.

When they got up from their chairs, they saw something glowing in the water. Tommy knew it was most likely a dino gem. He couldn't tell Kimberly that, since he could not reveal that Kira, Connor, Ethan, and Trent were now rangers. What would she think if she found out that he was the black power ranger? For weeks, Tommy had been tracking down a new dino gem. He didn't know it's color, or where it was. After he saw it shine in the pool, he knew it was most likely meant for Kimberly.

"Tommy, what is that glowing down in the pool?" asked Kimberly.

"It's a long story," answered Tommy. "I'll tell you about it after school."

Tommy noticed that Kimberly was drawn to it. But, he couldn't leave her there with alone. He didn't want another ranger to be taken to Mesogog. Tommy knew that they had to retrieve the dino gem right away.

"Kimberly, do you have any classes next period?" asked Tommy.

"No it's my free period?" answered Kimberly. " Is next period your planning period too?"

"Yes, it is," answered Tommy. "I think we need to go check out what is at the bottom of the pool."

"Do you have any clothes to change into?" asked Kimberly.

"No, I don't have any with me," answered Tommy.

"It's okay, we have suit of all sizes for students, incase they didn't bring their swimwear to class," answered Kimberly.

Tommy followed Kimberly to a small room. The room had nothing but swimwear for all sizes for both genders. Tommy walked over to find his size. He grabbed a pair of black shorts and he kept on his white tee-shirt (that he wore under his dress shirt). He went into the changing room and changed. Kimberly was already wearing a pink one piece suit.

"Did you forget yours too?" asked Tommy.

"No," answered Kimberly. "I wore my swimsuit under my sweat suit since I have to teach swimming in the afternoon."

They walked back into the big room where the pool was. Kimberly was already getting in the pool. Tommy caught up with her.

"Kim, I think I better go with you," stated Tommy. "Trust me, you will be surprise what it is."

She didn't question him. They both got into the pool and swam towards the bottom of the pool. As they got closer, Tommy knew it was a pink dino gem. Kimberly swam closer to the gem and grabbed the gem. When she touched the gem, it bounded with her. Tommy knew that he had found their sixth ranger. It seemed like she had the power of the stegosaurus. They swam back up to the surface.

Kimberly noticed that she had on a strange sliver bracelet around her wrist. She also saw the gem glowing in her hand. Tommy knew that he had to tell her what had just happened.

"Kim, you just found a dino gem and it has bounded with you. You are know the pink ranger," stated Tommy.

"It's been years, since I've been a ranger!" declared Kimberly. "I'm in my late 20's. In a few years I'll be 30. I'm too old for this!"

"You may be too old, but you can still pull it off," reassured Tommy. "I'm the black power ranger."

Kimberly was in shock. She didn't think that Tommy would be a ranger again. He was now a science teacher. He showed her the bracelet around his wrist. It looked exactly like hers.

"You need to realize that each gem choses the person that it bounds with it. It has already bounded with you," answered Tommy.

"Is there other rangers?" asked Kimberly. "I mean is there already a new team of rangers?"

"Yes, we have four other rangers besides the two of us," answered Tommy. " Conner McKnight is the red ranger. He has the power of the Tyrannosaurs. Ethan James is the blue ranger. He has the power of the Triceratops. Kira Ford is the yellow ranger. She has the power of the Pterosaur. Trent Fernandez-Mercer is the white ranger. He has the power of the Tupuxuara. I'm the black ranger and have the power of the Brachiosaurus. You are now the pink ranger and have the power of the Stegosaurus."

Kimberly agreed to meet Tommy after school, so she could meet the rest of the team. It was still hard for her to believe she was a power ranger again. But, at the same time, she couldn't believe Tommy was a ranger again. He was once the green ranger, then the white ranger, then the red zeo ranger, then the red turbo ranger, and now the black dino ranger.

Meanwhile, back at Mesogog's layer, he sensed that the final dino gem was found. Elsa and Zeltrax were there. There were now six rangers and he needed more help. He once heard that the original rangers fought Rita, Zedd, and Goldar. But, they were no longer around, since Andros destroyed Zordon's tube to save the world. He wanted to bring them back to help him fight the rangers. Elsa read up on them and found out that there was a way to bring them back. Mesogog took what Elsa read and followed the directions. Within, mintutes Rita, Zedd, and Goldar were revived. They stepped into his layer.

"It's good to be back!" shouted Goldar. "How can I survive my new master?"

"Goldar, you work for us!" corrected Zedd.

"Let, me introduce myself," said Mesogaog. "I am Mesogog. I am fighting against the dino thunder rangers. Tommy Oliver is their mentor."

"We know who Tommy Oliver is!" shouted Rita." He and the other rangers ruined our plans!"

"May I ask who got the last gem?" asked Zedd.

"Kimberly Hart, she got the pink dino gem," answered Elsa.

"Kimberly was also a ranger with Tommy!" shouted Zedd. "She was just as bad as Tommy!"

"Don't worry," reassured Mesogog. "I'm sure the six of us can take down the rangers."


	2. Meeting the Dino Thunder Rangers

Tommy sent a message to Conner, Ethan,Kira, and Trent. He told them to meet him after school. After school, they went to Tommy's house and met him in his basement. Conner was surprised when he saw Kimberly there.

"Dr. O, why is our gym teacher here?" asked Conner.

"She is the now the pink dino ranger," answered Tommy.

"You never told us that there was a dino gem out there!" declared Trent.

"Trent, I am sorry. I have known that there was still a dino gem out there for weeks. I kept it quiet because it didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands," answered Tommy. "Kimberly and I found it today. We were talking and she was showing me the pool that is in the school gym. While we were talking, we saw it glowing at the bottom of the pool. So, we swam to the bottom of the pool to get it. Kimberly touched it and it bounded with her."

Kimberly had heard about the team, before she knew that they were rangers. Some of them were similar to the original rangers. She knew Ethan was good at computers, he reminded her of Billy. Conner was good at sports. He was like Jason and Rocky. Kimberly heard Kira play her guitar and sing. In someway she was similar to Aisha. Kimberly didn't know much about Trent. But she knew that he was in the art program.

Before the team could talk more with Kimberly,Haley got a reading on one of Tommy's scanner's. She was getting a reading that there were more people working for Mesogog. Haley knew that Mesogog had gotten some new henchmen.

"Haley, can you tell us anything about the readings?" asked Tommy.

"I can't tell much about them," answered Haley." The picutures are very blurry and I can't see their faces. But, I can sort of tell what they look like. I can tell you that there is one that looks like a gold monkey. One appears to be wearing a long dress with funny hair or a funny hat. This last one is complicated. All I can tell is that he is red and has a staff in the shape of a Z."

"Goldar, Rita, and Lord Zedd are back!" gasped Kimberly.

"Mesogog must have found a way to revive them," stated Tommy.

"You've heard of those three?" asked Trent.

"Heard of them? Kimberly and I fought them with the other Mighty Morphin Rangers," answered Tommy. "Those three are dangerous and we never knew what they were going to do next."

"Dr.O, is there anything that the four of us can do?" asked Kira.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "I want all of you to go research them on the internet. The four of you have never dealt with them before, so I don't want to send everyone in different directions. Conner and Ethan, I want you to go Ethan's house to do some and Trent, I want you to go Kira's house to do some research."

"Why are you pairing us up for?" asked Conner. "We will be okay."

"Kimberly and I know what they are like. I want two of you to be together, incase you should run into any of them," answered Tommy. "We don't know what Mesogog is going to do next. He could sent Goldar, Rita, or Lord Zedd to attack the city."

"We understand," answered Trent. "We will keep in touch and get back with you later on."

The two groups left Tommy's basement. Kimberly couldn't understand why Tommy didn't tell them about what they knew about Goldar, Rita, and Lord Zedd. So, he told her that he wanted them to learn as much as he could before he told them. Tommy thought if they researched them, there was a possibility that they could find out something that he didn't already know about them.

"Kimberly, while the others are doing research, do you still want to go back to school for a swim?" asked Tommy.

"Shouldn't we be researching Goldar, Rita, and Zedd too?" Kimberly asked.

"We already know a lot about them. I think we'd be okay if we should run into them," answered Tommy.

"If you are sure, then I wouldn't mind going back to the pool," answered Kimberly.

Tommy went upstairs and got his towel, black shorts, and a change of clothes. Kimberly already had clothes in her car, but her car was still parked in the school's parking lot. After Tommy got his things, he drove them to school. Kimberly went her car and got her bag with spare clothes. They looked around and noticed that there were still cars parked in the parking lot, so it safe for them to go in the school. She had a key to gym, so she was able to let them back into the school.

When they went into the gym, they each headed to the locker rooms to change. After they changed, they headed towards the pool. School was over, so they could stay as long as they wanted. Kimberly went to the storage room and got an AVIVA Sun Odyssey Pool Float. It was two was inter tubes made together for two people to use. They put the AVIVA Sun Odyssey Pool Float in the water and got in. For the time being, they just wanted to float in water.

"Tommy, do you think that we will be able to deal with Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax plus Goldar, Rita, and Lord Zedd?"

"I don't know why we can't."

"Do you think we'll still get to have normal lives? It isn't like the first time we were rangers. Back in those days, we were high school students. This time we are teachers."

"So far, I've been able to do normal things besides being a teacher and a power ranger."

"Does anyone else know we are rangers?"

"No, Zordon asked us to never reveal that we were power rangers to anyone. I want to keep it the same way."

"So far, I have been lucky enough to keep it that way. What would you think about the idea about us coming down here after school. We could take a swim everyday. You would have some time to relax and you wouldn't be as stressed."

"Tommy, I like that idea. How did the five of you become rangers?"

"On the first day of school, Principal Randall gave Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent detention. Conner got dentation for playing soccer, Ethan got it for using the computer to turn on the sprinklers in the school yard, Kira was assigned detention for playing her guitar and sing. Trent and Principal Randall got into it over Kira. He told her that she wasn't being fair to Kira. So she gave him dentation for back talking her."

"What did she do?"

Tommy told Kimberly how Randall told him that he had detention duty all week. And how he promised the four kids that he'd cancel detention for the rest of the week, if they found anything dinosaur related. Tommy told her that the four of them found their dino gems and abilities. Conner had super speed, Ethan could make his skin tough, Kira, had sonic scream, and Trent could turn invisible and blend in like camouflage. He explained how Kira was taken to Mesogog's layer and how she escaped.

Kimberly asked Tommy how he became a ranger. Tommy told her about looking a dino gem and how he was caught. He explained how the four other rangers came to Mesogog's layer and helped him get away. He found out after he bounded with his gem he could turn invisible.

They got out of the pool around 5:00 and changed their clothes. They put their swim gear in the washing machine, Kimberly's office. Tommy changed into a pair khakis and black shirt. Kimberly changed into a pair of jeans and a pink polo.

When they were on their way to the parking lot, they ran into principal Randall. She wanted to know what they were doing. Tommy told her they were getting things ready for the next day and grading papers. But, she saw that they were in the school's pool.

"I saw you two in the pool," declared Prinicpal Randall. "I don't know what you were doing, but the pool is closed after school hours. Unless, a special event is taking place. I'd hate for you to have trouble."

"Sorry, Principal Randall," answered Kimberly. "It won't happen again."

"It better not!" ordered Principal Randall.

Tommy and Kimberly continued to walk to their cars. They agreed to meet at Tommy's house. Tommy sent a message to the other four rangers to meet at his house in an hour.


	3. The Plan and Preparing Homecoming Game

The four other rangers met at Tommy's house. None of them were able to find out any information. Tommy told them it was okay and thanked them for trying. He told them that they'd talk more about the issue later. The four rangers left Tommy's house. He noticed Kimberly was still there. Tommy knew that there was something bothering her.

"Kimberly, what is wrong?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, it's Randall," answered Kimberly. "I think she's out to get us. She doesn't seem friendly."

"Kim, I've noticed that she is up to something," answered Tommy. "I heard her say she wouldn't want us to have trouble."

Haley was still sitting at the computer. She was listening to Tommy and Kimberly talk. Haley had a theory that Randall knew something about the power rangers. She wasn't sure though.

"Tommy, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation," apologized Haley. "I've suspected something about Randall since the kids found the gems. Maybe she's working for Mesogog."

"Haley, I don't know about that. But, you could be right. We are just going to have to keep our eyes and ears open," answered Tommy.

"Maybe, she put the dino gem at the bottom of the pool. I know it chose Kimberly, but Randall could have put it there," stated Haley.

"You could be right," answered Tommy.

"I don't think it would be safe if we left your house, it's past 10:00 PM," stated Haley. "Maybe Kimberly and I should stay put. Mesogog may have something planned for one of us. We don't need to be alone in a time like this."

"Haley you could be right," answered Tommy. "I've got some sleeping bags and we can sleep down here tonight. I don't want us to miss anything important. The scanners could go off or we could get another reading on Rita, Goldar and Zedd. Kimberly has a change of clothes in her car. What about you?"

"I do have an emergency bag of clothes that I keep in my car," answered Haley. "I'll go get them."

Tommy went up stairs and brought down three sleeping bags. They all took their showers and changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Mesogog was having talking with Elsa, Zeltrax Goldar, Rita, and Zedd. Mesogog wanted to know if anyone had any news that they needed to report to him.

"Mesogog, Tommy has feelings for the new gym teacher," stated Elsa. "I saw them in the school's pool this afternoon."

"Good work, Elsa," answered Mesogog. "We can use her to our advantage. We could capture the pink ranger and bring her here."

"That will never work!" declared Zedd. "Rita and I tried capturing the pink ranger, when we had Kat steal her power coin. When we captured Kimberly, we told the rangers we'd return her if the rangers used their zords for evil! Billy worked on the zords and the rangers got control over the zords. Tommy went and rescued Kimberly."

"Zedd, I have a plan," answered Mesogog." This time we can capture both Tommy and Kimberly. I have an idea. We could encase them in amber. Both of them would be out of our way."

"Leave it all to me," stated Elsa. "Rita and I have a plan."

The following morning, Kimberly and Tommy were called to Principal Randall's office. They wondered why they were wanted in her office. But, neither one of them questioned her. Tommy and Kimberly walked in to her office and took a seat.

"Ms. Hart and Mr. Oliver, I needed to have a word with you," stated Principal Randall. "This Friday is the soccer home coming game. After the game we are going to have a dance. I want the two of you to help chaperone the dance."

"We can do that," answered Tommy. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes, answered Randall. "You two of the best teacher in the school. After the game, I want you to meet me at the pool. I want to see your swimming skills. I want to start a new swim team. "

"You want us to coach it?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," answered Randall. "But, I want to see if you are strong swimmers. Please wear your swim wear under your clothes, that you to the dance. That is all I want, you are dismissed."

Tommy and Kimberly left her office. They wondered why she wanted them to coach the swim team. She saw them in the pool and she had an idea about their swimming skills. Tommy and Kimberly talked about the dance and went to the mall to buy some clothes for the dance.

After school they headed to the mall to buy some clothes to wear to the dance. They went and looked at some clothes but they couldn't decide what color to pick, because they wanted to stick to their current ranger colors. So, they went out side the clothing store to sit on the bench. They talked about what they wanted to do. Kimberly had an idea.

"Tommy, since you are now the black ranger, why don't you wear a black suit? suggested Kimberly. "Since you were once the white ranger, you could wear a white shirt."

"Kim, I like the idea," answered Tommy. "But, shouldn't we use your ranger color in some way?"

"I like the idea," replied Kimberly. "But, you were once the green and red ranger too."

"I could wear a red rose pin on my jacket," suggested Tommy. "The flower is red and the leaves are green, so that would take care of the green and red ranger part."

"Tommy, I like that idea," answered Kimberly. "That only leaves my ranger color."

"Kimberly, I was hoping that you would wear pink dress and I'd wear a pink vest and tie," answered Tommy.

"I love that idea. It's prefect," answered Kimberly.

Once they made up their minds, they went back into the store. They decided to stick with pastels since Kimberly didn't wear bright colors. They looked at all the shades of pink and decided to go with salmon pink. Tommy picked out a salmon pink tie and vest along with a black suit and white shirt. Kimberly couldn't decide what type of dress she wanted.

"Kimberly, have you made up your mind?" asked Tommy.

"No I haven't," answered Kimberly." I don't want a dress with a big puffy skirt. And I don't want a big long skirt."

They looked around the store. Tommy saw a salmon pink dress that had mid-length skirt. He noticed it matched his vest and tie. Kimberly went and tried the dress on. She really liked the dress and so did Tommy. There was only one problem. Randall told them to wear their suits under the clothes they wore to the dance.

"Kimberly, why don't you go buy a suit that is strapless?" suggested Tommy.

They went to the swimming section. They looked at the different suits that wouldn't show under Kimberly's dress. Kimberly saw a salmon pink one piece suit that was strapless. She thought it would be prefect. Kimberly went back to the dressing room. She put the suit on. Then she put the dress on. She noticed that it would work. So, she changed back into her regular clothes. Then they paid for their clothes and left the mall.

They were looking forward to the dance and to the homecoming game. Tommy called all of the team to his house. He talked to them about the game. He knew it was a big deal to Conner. Conner played on the school's soccer team.

"Is everyone coming to the game?" asked Tommy.

"We wouldn't miss it!" declared Ethan.

"Dr. O, did you know that Kira was nominated for homecoming queen for the music club? And did you know I was nominated homecoming king for the art club?" asked Trent.

"No, congratulations!" answered Tommy. " I hope you both win!"

"The announce the winners at half time," stated Ethan.

The whole team promised to be there to support Conner. All of them had their fingers crossed that Kira and Trent would be elected homecoming king and queen. None of the team knew that Elsa and Rita were sitting a trap for Tommy and Kimberly.


	4. Trent and Kira's Theory

On Friday afternoon, all of the rangers were getting ready for the game. Conner had to stay after school for practice. Ethan went home to get his camera to take pictures of the game. He also took his video camera, so he could tape the homecoming results. Kira and Trent were both at their houses getting ready for homecoming. Kira was having trouble deciding what to wear. She went through her closet for an hour. She finally decided that she was going to wear a yellow tee-shirt, a black pullover sweater with yellow stripes, and a pair of black jeans. Trent didn't have any trouble deciding what he was gong to wear. He decided that he was going to wear a white polo shirt, with black pullover sweater with white and grey stripes, and khaki pants. Haley told Tommy and Kimberly that she was going to stay and monitor the scanners, incase they got another reading. Tommy and Kimberly were at Tommy's house getting ready. Kimberly went to the bathroom to change her clothes and get ready. She first put on her salmon one piece suit, then she put on her dress. She put on a pair of pink high-heel shoes. Tommy changed in his room. He first put on his black swimming trunks. Then he put on his black suit and white shirt. Finally, he put on his salmon tie and vest. He met Kimberly in the living room. She looked really pretty. Tommy and Kimberly went and got in Tommy's car. He drove them to school, so they could get a good seat to watch the game.

Anton found out that he was going to be a little late, so he called Kira's parents and asked for them to come by his house to pick up Trent. He didn't want Trent to be late for the game. Kira's parents' came by the Mercer's house picked Trent up. Trent had feeling that there was something strange going on. He just couldn't understand why Goldar, Rita, and Zedd would come back. Another thing that he realized was that it had been almost been a week since Mesogog sent a monster to attack the city. He knew that Kimberly had found her gem at the bottom of the pool. Trent realized that it didn't get there on its own. He was scared to tell Haley, Tommy, Kimberly, Ethan, or Conner what was going through his mind. But, Kira had been his best friend since kindergarten and she was his girl friend. He felt comfortable telling her, but he wanted to talk to her alone.

It took Kira's parent about 20 mintutes to drive to school, because there was a lot of traffic. Apparently a lot of people were going to the game. Once Kira's parents made it to the parking lot, they dropped Kira and Trent off at the front of the school. They told Kira and Trent that they'd meet up with them after they parked the car. Trent finally had Kira alone.

"Kira, there is something that has been on my mind all week. I've been waiting to talk to you about it alone," stated Trent. "Can we find a place where we can talk privately?"

"Sure, we have half an hour until the game starts," answered Kira.

They walked inside the school and looked for a place to talk. Trent saw that there was there was a dark corner at the side of the stair case. Kira and Trent went over to the dark corner and sat down where they talk.

"Trent, what is so important?" asked Kira.

"It's about the events that have taken place this week. On Monday morning, Kimberly found the pink dino gem at the bottom of the pool. On Monday afternoon, we find out that Mesogog has brought back Goldar, Rita, and Lord Zedd. This whole week, Mesogog hasn't sent a monster to attack the city," replied Trent.

"Trent, I've been wondering the same thing you have. I was just scared to say anything," answered Kira. "I have been wanting to tell you, but I was scared about what you would say. This has been going through my mind all week. I think that there is chance that Mesogog has planned an attack to happen during the game."

"Kira, I have been wondering that too. But, I've had a theory all week," answered Trent. " I think that maybe Mesogog and his henchmen have planned to attack one of the rangers sometime tonight!"

Kira looked at Trent. At first, Trent was afraid that she didn't believe him. But, she told him that she had been wondering the same thing. He felt relieved knowing that somebody believed him. Kira and Trent were scared to tell the other rangers. So, they contacted Haley. They told Haley what they were thinking. As it turned out, Haley told them that was the reason why she was still at Tommy's basement. She wanted to be there incase a scanner went off.

"Haley, what should we do?" asked Kira.

"First, you two need to act as normal as you can. If someone is here, we don't want them to know that we are on to them. If I get any readings, I'll contact you. If either of you should find out anything contact me and I'll contact the others." answered Haley. "For now, have a good time."

Just as Kira and Trent were about to come out from under the stairs, they heard somebody coming. Trent told Kira to get behind him. He used his camouflage ability so they could blend in with their surrounds. They saw Principal Randall and another woman with blonde hair walk by them. He knew that they needed to follow, so he told Kira to grab his hand. As soon as she did, she blinded in like camouflage. It was safe to follow.

They followed Randall and the woman with the blonde hair to the swimming pool. They stayed as close to the exit as they could. Kira and Trent heard Randall address the woman as Katherine. They knew it must be Kat (who used to date Tommy). Trent and Kira heard Randall say she was going to encase Tommy and Kimberly in amber. After they were frozen in the amber, Kat was to turn into Rita and attack the game. Kat and Randall left the room. Kira and Trent realized they were going to be late for the game, so they hurried up and made it to the soccer field.

"Kira, you contact Haley!" demanded Trent. "Tell her what we heard."

"Okay," answered Kira.

Kira contacted Haley by her communicator. She told Haley what they found out. Haley told Kira, she would contact Ethan, Tommy, and Kimberly. But, she said she'd contact Conner as soon as the game was over. Haley also told Kira that she'd be fixing the monitors so she could keep an on Reefside High School. Just as soon as they were making their way to take their seat, Ethan stopped them.

"Haley contacted me," declared Ethan. "She told me what you saw and know. I've got my camera and we can take pictures or film what we see after we can safely leave the game. I've tried to ask Kimberly and Tommy, if they heard from Haley. They've told me that they haven't had time to check their communicators. Kimberly said she'd check her communicator after the dance."

"Ethan, we'll go sit with the other home coming nominees. You keep an eye Dr. O and Kimberly," ordered Trent. "We'll join you as soon as we can."

"Trent, I will be able to do that. They asked me to sit with them," answered Ethan.

Kira and Trent went and sat down with the home coming nominees. At half time Principal Randall walked on to the field. She had a microphone in her hand. She announced the homecoming prince and princess. Then she was getting ready to announce the homecoming King and Queen.

"This year's soccer homecoming king and queen are Trent Mercer and Kira Ford!" declared Randall.

Kira and Trent couldn't believe that they won. They mad their way to the field. They got crowned and they got sashes. Kira got roses. Principal Randall sent the home coming nominees' and winners back to their seats. Ethan rushed up to them and congratulated them. They kept an eye on Randall and Kat. Ethan noticed that Tommy and Kimberly were talking to Randall.

"Kira, I'm staying here," stated Ethan. "I don't want Conner to think that all of us left the game. I am giving you my camera. Please take good care of it. I've got it on video mode. If anything happens, just press the button at the top of the camera to record. When you are done, hit the that button again. As soon as the game is over, Conner and I will meet up with you. I've already contacted Haley. She told me to stay here at the game and for you to watch Tommy and Kimberly. Haley is going to contact Conner as soon as the game is over."

"Okay," answered Kira. "We will follow them. We have our dino morphers if we need them. Please hurry and meet up with us as soon as you can. If we touch our communicators twice and don't answer, it means to contact Haley. Tell her we need her to come to the school."

Ethan promised them he'd get Conner as soon as he could. Trent and Kira got in a corner and he used his invisible ability to make them invisible. It even made the camera invisible. They saw Tommy and Kimberly leave the field. So they followed them.


	5. Rita Attacks Homecoming

Kira and Trent followed Tommy and Kimberly to the pool. They stayed in the corner to stay out of sight. Kira and Trent saw Kimberly take off her dress. Kira and Trent saw she was wearing a strapless pink one piece swim suit, under her dress. Then Tommy took off his tux that he was wearing. They noticed that he was wearing a pair black swimming trunks.

Tommy and Kimberly waited for ten mintutes. They just stood there. Kira and Trent were out of sight filming. They saw Tommy and Kimberly's formal clothes beginning to fly. They knew someone had turned invisible and was taking them away.

"Tommy let's get dressed and go to the dance."

They turned around and noticed their formal clothes were gone. But, they didn't know what happened to them. Kira and Trent felt bad because they couldn't come out and help. They knew they had to get all the clues they could;they could help Tommy and Kimberly later on. Trent felt Kira squeeze his hand. He knew Kira was scared.

"Kimberly, our formal clothes are gone!"

"Tommy, we can't leave now. We aren't dressed right to go to the dance. We can't leave until everyone is gone. I don't want anyone to see us dressed like this!"

Randall came into view. Tommy demanded to know why she wanted them to meet her at the pool. She didn't answer. Randall told Kat to come in. Kat walked into view. Kimberly demanded to know what they wanted with them. Neither one of them answered. Kira and Trent watched Randall tell Kat she knew what to do.

"Tommy, we need to morph!"

Kira and Trent were glad that Tommy and Kimberly had their morpher's with them. They watched Tommy and Kimberly transform into the black and pink rangers. Kira touched her communicator twice to let Ethan know to tell Haley to come to school. They noticed that Kat was beginning to transform. Before Tommy or Kimberly could attack, they were encased in amber. Kira and Trent just stood there still taping what they saw. Kat's transformation was complete. In Kat's place stood Rita. They saw Principal Randall Transform in Elsa.

"Let's go Rita," stated Elsa.

"I'm right behind you," answered Rita.

Kira and Trent still remained out of sight, until it was safe to come out. Trent stopped recording the scene. He put the camera in his pocket. Then they morphed into the yellow and white rangers. Kira and Trent went to look at Kimberly and Tommy. They were frozen pretty tight. Trent and Kira heard their communicators going off. Trent answered his communicator. It was Ethan. Rita had started attacking the game.

"Ethan, where is Conner?" asked Trent. "You need to get to the pool now. Dr.O and Kimberly have been frozen in Amber!"

"Conner is okay," answered Ethan. " Haley is here, but she is out of sight. Conner and I have both morphed."

"Please get Haley to drive up to the side door of the gym so we can get Kimberly and Dr. O out of here," declared Kira.

"Ethan and I are on our way," answered Conner. "Haley is parked by the side door. Kira could you and Trent try to carry them out?"

"We can try," answered Trent.

Trent used his invisible power to turn himself, Kira, Kimberly and Dr. O invisible. Kira and Trent were able to carry them out to Haley's jeep. Ethan and Conner helped them get Tommy and Kimberly into the jeep.

"Conner and Ethan and going to ride back to Tommy's house with me; we want to make sure that we get Dr. O and Kimberly in a safe place," declared Haley. "Do you think you can handle Rita and Elsa, until they get back?"

"We can try," answered Kira.

Haley took off and she was driving as fast as the speed limit would let her. Kira and Trent went to the game. Rita and Elsa were attacking. Rita and Elsa saw the two rangers. Elsa went through a portal. Rita was left on the field. Kira and Trent tried to face her, but she was too strong. They needed help. Both of them got several hits until Conner and Ethan showed up. Rita told them she wasn't finished with them yet. After everything got calm, the four rangers demorphed. Kira's parents were running up to Kira and Trent.

They were glad to see that Kira and Trent were okay. Kira's parents asked the four kids if they knew what happened. But, they lied and said they had no idea. Kira told her parents that Trent, Conner, and Ethan were working on project with her for science. She told them the project was at Tommy's house. She said Kimberly and Haley would be there. Kira asked if they could spend the night there. They gave her permission to stay at Tommy's house. Anton never showed up, so they assumed he was on a business trip. Conner and Ethan already got permission to stay at Tommy's.

Haley told Kira's parents that she would take all of them to Tommy's house. Haley went by all four of their homes, so they could pack their bags. Then she took them to Tommy's house. Trent and Kira knew that they had a lot to tell the rest of them. They just wondered how the rest would take it.


	6. Permanently Morphed

When they got to Tommy's house, Trent gave Ethan back his camera. Ethan thanked him for taking care of it. Then he asked Trent and Kira if they saw anything. Trent and Kira both knew that it would be better if they all watched the footage on the camera. Haley hooked Ethan's camera up to a monitor and they all began to watch what Trent and Kira tapped. Conner, Ethan, and Haley were surprised what they saw on the monitor. Kira and Trent were amazed that they watched the footage without stopping it, until it was over.

"I can't believe Principal Randall is Elsa," stated Conner.

"I can't believe Kat is Rita," declared Ethan.

"Everyone, I can believe it," said Haley. "When we sent all of you to do research, Tommy and Kimberly had a talk with me. They thought Randall was out to get them. I had feeling that Randall was connected to Mesogog."

"Will, we be able to help them?" asked Kira.

"Yes, we will," answered Haley. "There is a lot of stuff down here. I found meteorite fragment that Tommy found a long time ago. I'm going to use a fragment of it to get them out of the amber."

Haley got the fragment and put in a laser gun. She pointed it at the amber and fired the laser. The four kids stood there watching it dissolve. Kimberly and Tommy were out of the amber. They were still morphed.

"It's good to see that you are okay," cried Kira.

"We're just glad to be out of there!" stated Kimberly.

Both Tommy and Kimberly tried to de-morph, but nothing happened. They both keep saying "power down," several times. After trying five times, they realized they were permanently morphed. Kira and Trent felt guilty because they didn't help them when they saw them at the pool.

"Dr.O, we are sorry we didn't help you," declared Trent.

"You two weren't there," answered Kimberly. "You don't have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, we were," corrected Kira. "Haley please show them the footage."

Haley played the footage for Tommy and Kimberly. They couldn't believe what Kira and Trent tapped. But, it was hard to believe that Kat was Rita and Principal Randall was Elsa. It was hard for them to understand how Kira and Trent managed to get all of that footage without being caught. Trent told them about what had been going through his and Kira's mind all week. He told them that they finally told each other, after they were dropped for the game. Kira told them about Trent using his camouflage power to make him and Kira blend in with their surroundings. Then they told them about over hearing Kat and Randall talk about the plan.

"We tried to tell you," stated Kira. "But you told us that you'd check your communicator after the game."

"It's our fault, because we didn't listen to you," answered Kimberly. "I wish we did. Randall told us to meet her at the pool so we could talk about starting swim team. That may explain why she told us to wear our suits under our clothes. She knew if the formal clothes were gone, we couldn't leave the pool."

"Dr. O, what are you and Kimberly going to do about school?" asked Ethan. "You can't go to school like that."

"We're just going to have to call in and say we are sick and won't be at school for a while," answered Tommy. "Why are you all here instead of at your homes?"

"We told my parents that we had a science project at your house and asked them if we could stay here," answered Kira. "All of us got permission to stay. We packed our bags."

"We wanted to help Haley free you," stated Trent. "It would have been hard on us, not knowing what type of shape you two were in."

"Since all of you are here, it's okay that you spend the night," stated Tommy. "I want all of you to go get your showers and change into your pajamas. I have several sleeping bags, all of you can sleep in my living room."

"Tommy, I will stay up there with them," stated Haley. "I'll be taking them home tomorrow. I promised their parents that I'd help you supervise everybody tonight."

"Haley, please do that. I don't think it will be a good idea for Kim or me to be up there, incase their parents should come here to get them," stated Tommy. "Kim and I will stay down here tonight."

"Okay, we'll work on finding a way to de-morph you two tomorrow," answered Haley.

"Will you both be okay tonight?" asked Kira. "Do you want some company? I know you both probably feel scared and uncomfortable. We can stay down here with you if you need someone to talk to."

"Kira, we appreciate it," answered Kimberly. "But, Tommy and I will be okay. We've been in scary situations and we made it through okay."

"You two must have be like Kira and I," stated Trent. "We've been best friends and a team since we were little. When one of us was in a hard position the other one helped and we got through it together."

"I can tell that you two are really close," answered Tommy. "Kim and I are like you and Kira. We feel the same way about each other."

"If you are sure, you'll be okay, we'll go on upstairs," answered Trent.

"Get a good night's rest," stated Tommy. "We'll talk more in the morning."

Tommy and Kimberly watch Trent walk up the stairs with Kira. They could tell that Kira and Trent were really close. It seemed like they knew all about them, even though they had only knew them for a short period.

"Are we going to have stay down here, until we can go in to the public again?" asked Kimberly.

"Unless we go on missions with the rangers, I'm afraid that we are going to be staying down here," answered Tommy.

She was scared because she couldn't take her helmet off. Kimberly realized she'd be wearing the same clothes underneath her ranger outfit, until they could de-morph again. She was glad that Tommy couldn't see her face to know how she was feeling. Tommy was feeling the same way. He realized that he'd be in his ranger form for a while. But, he realized Kimberly was scared, just as much as he was. He knew she wasn't going to admit it.

"Kim, are you scared?"

"What about you?"

"I'm feeling the same way, you are feeling."

"Why didn't you say so, I would have understood."

"Kimberly, I know you would. I just feel like I need to be strong."

"Tommy, why do you always have to feel like that? It's okay to admit how you're feeling."

"I have to be this way for you. Kimberly, right know I feel like you need me and I need to show my strong side, so you'll feel safe."

"Tommy, you have to realize that I feel the same way. I feel like I have to try to be strong to help you."

"Kimberly, I realize that too. I guess that we areboth feel scared right know and we're trying to be strong for each other."

"What scares you the most about us not being able to de-morph?"

"That we may be this way for a long time, we won't get to see the other one's face, and being down here for a long time."

"Tommy, we'll be spending a lot time together for a while."

"That's true, that won't be too bad. That's the only good thing about this situation."

They were feeling tired and feel asleep at Tommy's desk. Both of them realized that they weren't alone. They both knew that together they'd get through that situation somehow.


	7. Invisabe Act

Many weeks had passed since Tommy and Kimberly were freed from the amber. They both wondered how much longer it would be until someone came up with answer to help them de-morph. But, they didn't mind that they got to spend a lot time together. That made time pass quicker. Over the long period of time, they realized they never stopped loving each other. Tommy realize that Kimberly was the one he was going to marry. He didn't tell her though. He wanted to wait until they were de-morphed and he could go buy the perfect ring. Tommy decided that as soon as they were de-morphed he was going go buy a ring and propose to her.

Meanwhile at school, Kat was filling in for her at school. Anton Mercer was subbing for Tommy. The four other rangers couldn't wait until their two teachers were back at school. A lot had happened to the four rangers. Conner gained the Triassic power. Ethan learned how to deal with a bully at school. Kira got a chance to do a recording, but the producer wouldn't let her do the music in the style she wanted. Trent was trying to get into art school.

While the rangers were out fighting Elsa, Tommy found out that there was a pool of green slime. He went to go investigate it. He took samples of it back at his lab and studied. Kimberly helped him study the samples. They found out that it had some power to it. Both Tommy and Kimberly wanted the rangers to test it on them, to see if it would de-morph them.

Haley and the other four rangers examined the slime. Ethan took a look at and realized there wasn't something right about it. He was afraid that there could be some type of side effect to it.

"Dr.O, I don't know about this," stated Ethan. "There isn't something right about this. Are you sure you both want to try it on yourselves?"

"Ethan, we both know what we're doing," stated Tommy. "You have to trust your teachers on this one."

"Just go along with them," replied Haley. "They know what they are doing."

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent stood back as Haley threw the slime on Kimberly and Dr. Oliver. They were de-morphed, but there was a side effect. They both turned invisible. The four rangers knew it wasn't a good idea, but didn't want to fight with their teachers.

The scanners went off, and they had to go fight a monster. Meanwhile, Haley, Kimberly and Dr. Oliver were trying to find a way to make them visible again. Tommy thought about using the black and pink dino gems. Haley didn't know what to say. He had been studying science for a long time and he knew what he was doing. She realized that he wouldn't risk putting Kimberly in danger either.

When the other rangers got back from fighting the monster, Tommy announced that he found a way to make them visible again. Tommy and Kimberly handed Haley their gems. She strapped them both to a table and pulled the lever. The rangers notice that the dino gems were giving off too much energy. Haley pulled the lever back. The other rangers ran over to the table. The pink dino gem was broken into two pieces and the black dino gem was broken into three pieces.


	8. Fighting Chance

The four rangers and Haley ran over to Kimberly and Tommy. Both of them were visible again, but they were in a coma. Haley and the four rangers rushed Tommy and Kimberly to the hospital. They were admitted and were in the same room. They were side by side.

Haley, Conner, and Ethan were Tommy's bedside. Kira and Trent were at Kimberly's side. The doctor came in off and on to check on them. Meanwhile, both the pink and black rangers were side fighting for their lives.

Tommy was in an open field walking around. He saw something very familiar come up to him. It was a younger version of himself. But, he was morphed as the red zeo ranger. He began to fight the red zeo ranger. Meanwhile, Kimberly was walking around trying to find Tommy and find out where she was. Someone familiar came up to her. It was a younger version of herself as the mighty morphin pink ranger. She began to fight the younger version of herself.

Back at the hospital the rangers were watching the TV. A monster was attacking Reefside. Cassidy Cornell was doing a report on the attack. Devin Del Valle was filming her on TV. The rangers didn't know what to do. They knew they needed to go fight the monsters, but didn't want to leave their teachers.

In the meantime, Tommy had passed the test with the red zeo ranger. He was now facing himself as the white ranger. Kimberly had passed the rest with the pink mighty morphin ranger. Now she was facing herself as the pink mighty moprhin ranger in ninja form.

The four rangers continued to watch the TV. Conner and Ethan could sit there any much longer. They got up and left the hospital to fight the monster. Kira and Trent remained by Kimberly's side. They wanted to stay with their two teachers.

"Kira and Trent, go help your teammates," stated Haley. "I'll stay with your teachers."

"Haley, are you sure?" asked Kira.

"Kira you are going to have to trust Haley. She knows what's best," answered Trent. "Do you remember what Dr.O and Kimberly told us several weeks ago?"

"That they were like us," answered Kira. "We've been a team and we've been best friends since we were young. They said they were exactly like us. When the other one was in need, the other one helped the other one get through it."

"They will be okay," reassured Trent.

He held out his hand to Kira. She grabbed his hand and they walked out together. Haley knew that they were a lot like their two teachers. She continued to watch them. Kimberly was still fighting the pink ninja ranger. Tommy was now fighting himself as the green ranger.

"I see you've changed to basic black," stated the green ranger.

He started to fight Tommy. It was a hard battle and he was getting tired. The green ranger asked him if he was ready to give up.

"That is something I'll never do," declared Tommy.

The red zeo ranger and the white ranger appeared next to the green ranger. They held out a piece of the black gem and the pieces went back together. Tommy took the gem. He was beginning to wake up. Haley was relieved to see he was awake.

"Tommy, what happened?" asked Haley.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," answered Tommy.

He looked over at Kimberly. She was still sleeping. Tommy got up from his bed and went over to her side. He knew she was probably going through the same trial he went through.

In the meantime, Kimberly was still fighting the pink ranger in ninja form. She getting really tired and weak. She didn't know how much longer she could fight. The pink ranger in ninja form was strong. Kimberly dropped to her knees because she was tired.

"Are you going to quit?" asked the pink ninja ranger.

"I am never going to quit," answered Kimberly.

The pink mighty morphin ranger appeared next to the pink ninja ranger. They handed her the two pieces of the pink dino gem. She saw the two piece went back together. She passed the test. Back at the hospital, Tommy and Haley watched her wake up.

"What happened?" asked Haley.

"You'll never believe me if I told you," answered Kimberly.

"It's good to see you're awake," cried Tommy.

"I'm just glad we are visible again," answered Kimberly.

They watched the TV and saw the other rangers were fighting the monster. Both Tommy and Kimberly left the hospital to fight the monster. They joined the other four rangers and they were able to defeat the monster. After they defeated the monster, they had a party at Tommy's.

"So are you two coming back to school soon?" asked Kira.

"Plan on it," answered Tommy.


	9. Back to School

"When will you be back at school?" asked Trent.

"Next week," answered Tommy. "We have some things to do, such as lesson plans."

Shortly after the party, Tommy and Kimberly called Principal Randall. They told her that they were better and would be back at school in a week. She told them that they had been gone for a long time. Randall told them that she thought that they had quit.

Tommy told the other rangers that they'd be back at school on the following Monday. They were glad to hear it. All of them were getting tired of Kat being the gym teacher and Anton Mercer being the science teacher. Tommy and Kimberly knew it was going to be harder working at Reefside knowing Randall was Elsa.

"Dr. O, what are you going to do now that you know Randall is Elsa?" asked Kira.

"Try to act normal," answered Tommy. "That's all we can do."

"Do you think Randall, knows we're rangers?" asked Kira.

"There is a good possibility," answered Kimberly. "She's going to be watching all of us really close now."

"Dr. O, she's out to get you and Kimberly!" declared Trent. "She could attack you at school or after school."

"We know," answered Tommy. "We've already talked about that. Kim and I are going to stay together as much as possible, while were are at school."

"But, what about after school?" asked Kira. "Mesogog and his henchmen could attack you at home too."

"We are aware of that," answered Kimberly. "But, we'll be okay. "

"What do you mean you'll be okay?" asked Ethan.

"Just trust us on this one," stated Tommy. "You're parents are probably wondering where you are. Haley is going to take you home at noon. Go get your stuff ready, it's ten minutes till noon."

The four rangers walked out of Tommy's basement. They didn't know that their two teachers had some plans. Before the party, Tommy put a ring on Kimberly's finger and she said yes.

"Tommy, why didn't you tell them?" asked Kimberly.

"Tell them what?" asked Tommy.

"About the ring," answered Kimberly.

"It's not safe now," stated Tommy. "The villains' could try something."

Meanwhile, Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax, Goldar, Rita, and Zedd were talking. The plan that they had for the two rangers failed. Zedd recommended that they send Goldar to Reefside High School.

"What good will that do?" asked Elsa."Rita and I were at home coming; but, the rangers showed up."

"Not this time," answered Zedd. "Kimberly teaches gym, swimming, and gymnastics. She won't be using her communicator and morpher then."

"But, what about the black ranger?" asked Goldar. "He won't let anyone touch her."

"That's we are going to get both of them!" declared Zedd.

During their last week off from school, Tommy and Kimberly went to meet with some of their old friends. They meet with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Jason,Zach, and Trini weren't able to make it. Several years ago, they were elected to be on the Peace Conference. They did so well, they were asked to help lead it for future students. Tommy and Kimberly tried to get a hold of Billy, but couldn't get a hold of him. Tanya had became a famous singer and was on tour. The other rangers couldn't believe that Goldar, Rita, and Zedd were back. It was hard for them to believe that Kat was Rita.

"I think there was an experiment involving Kat becoming Rita," declared Adam. "All of the main villains' became good; Andros destroyed Zordon's energy tube."

"There is a chance Randall became Elsa by an experiment," stated Rocky. "It is probably the same way with Zedd."

"I don't know how Goldar was revived," said Aisha. "Why didn't you tell the dino thunder rangers about your engagement?"

"I didn't know if it would be safe," answered Tommy. "Randall is out to get the rangers and cause trouble for all of them."

Tommy and Kimberly told Rocky, Adam, and Aisha about the homecoming game. They talked about Kira and Trent found out about Elsa and Rita planning to trick them. Kimberly mentioned that Kira and Trent tried to warm them, but they didn't listen. Tommy told the former rangers how they got encased in amber.

"This your last week off, before you go back to school," stated Aisha. "Why don't you go to the mall and buy some new clothes. I'm sure Kimberly needs some gym clothes."

Aisha took Tommy and Kimberly to the mall. Kimberly bought a black and pink yoga outfit, pink shorts, black athletic pants, and a pink and black sweatsuit, a pink and black one piece suit, a salmon one piece, and a pink and white one piece suit. She also bought some new jeans, khaki's, pink tops, and a pink sweater. Tommy bought some khaki's, jeans, black shirts, and a black sweater. Tommy and Kimberly were disappointed that they lost their clothes that they wore to home coming so they went and replaced them. Tommy got another black suit and white shirt, and a rose pink. They decided that they were going to use pink again. So Tommy bought another pink vest and pink tie. Kimberly bought another pink dress. It was different than the one she had. This was had straps, and it was sparkly.


	10. Trent and Kira's Secret

After a week had passed, Tommy and Kimberly returned to school. All of the students were glad that they had their science teacher back. They were getting tired of Anton teaching the class.

"Where have you been?" asked Devin.

"I was ill," answered Tommy.

"How did you get sick?" asked Cassidy." You were gone a long time."

"Cassidy, I don't need you to broadcast it," stated Tommy. " Okay class, I have a project for you. I want you to pair of in groups of two. I want you and your partner to research dinosaur fossils. After you do research, I want you to try to make a fossil. It is due next Monday."

Kira and Trent were partners. They decided to research the dinosaurs that were similar to their zords. They decided to meet at Trent's house to do research. Kira went home with Trent. Before, they went inside his house, they heard something. They got in the bushes to get out of sight. Mesogog, Rita, and Elsa came out of his home.

Both Kira and Trent were in shock. What were those three doing in his house? They saw Mesogog turn into Anton, Rita turn into Kat, and Elsa turn into Randall. Kira and Trent stayed out of sight until Kat and Randall left the house and were out of sight. They saw Anton go back inside the house. Kira and Trent walked into the house.

"Trent did you just see all of that?" asked Anton.

"Yes, we both did," answered Kira.

"Kira, a long time ago Kat, Prinicpal Randall, a former power ranger, and myself were doing a science experiment," stated Anton. "The experiment went wrong. It transformed me into Mesogog and Randall into Elsa. The two of us were effected most. We tried to find a solution to prevent the two previous rangers from turning into Rita and Zedd. We had a short time to make an antidote. But, Mesogog did something that made them transform, before we had time to get an antidote ready. This happened right before school started."

"Dad, what do want us to do?" asked Trent.

"For now it isn't safe for you to be here," answered Anton. "Mesogog knows who the rangers are. I don't want you to be hurt. So, I'm going to call Kira's parents and ask if you stay there for awhile."

"But, what are you going to tell them?" asked Trent.

"That I've been called on a business trip and will be gone for awhile," answered Anton. "I just want you safe. Before your parents passed, I promised them that I'd look after you and raise you like you were my own son. I know you will be safe at Kira's place and I trust her parents. Trent, I want you to go get suit case and pack your things. Pack all your clothes, and anything else that you wish to take with you."

Anton got and the phone and called Kira's parents. While Anton was on the phone, Kira went upstairs to help Trent pack. When they went in his room, she saw all of his art work. She was impressed. Trent packed all his clothing, all his art supplies, photo albums, year books, camera, school books, bedding supplies, and his laptop. They went back down stairs. Kira and Trent noticed Anton was waiting.

"Kira's parent's said you were more than welcome to stay with them," stated Anton. "I told them I'd be on business trip for a few months and I couldn't take you with me, since you had school. Trent, I want you to stay away from here. I don't want to risk turning into Mesogog with you here."

"I won't tell your secret dad," promised Trent.

"I know you won't," answered Anton. "I will call you as much as I can. Kira, I want you to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Kira.

"Please don't reveal that I'm Mesogog, unless you really have to," declared Anton.

"I promise I won't," answered Kira. "I love your son and he's my best friend. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"I realize Christmas break is coming up, and I hate that Trent can't be here," stated Anton. "I've already told the Ford's that I won't be home at Christmas and I put all of his gifts in the back of their car. They are outside. Please enjoy your Christmas break with the Fords'."

"Do you know that we are power rangers?" asked Trent.

"Yes," answered Anton. "I haven't said anything because I know Dr. Oliver would not want anyone to know about it. Also promise me this."

"Dad, what is it?" asked Trent.

"Mesogog has planned to send Goldar to the school to attack Dr. Oliver and Mrs. Hart. Rita, Zedd, and Elsa are involved too, "stated Anton. "Please keep an eye on them."

"We promise we will," answered Kira.

Anton noticed he was about to change into Mesogog. He urged Trent and Kira to leave before the transformation was complete. He hugged Trent and told him that he loved him. Then he made them leave. Kira grabbed both of their book bags and Trent grabbed all his luggage. They walked out and met Kira's parents at their car. Her parents put all his stuff in the car. Kira and Trent got in the car. Her parents started the car and drove off.

"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to," stated Mrs. Ford.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Ford," answered Trent.

"You can call us Tim and Holly," replied Mrs. Ford. "We want you to feel at home. We have our guest room ready for you. You can put your pillows, bedspread, and sheets on the bed."

"Thank you," answered Trent.

Kira and Trent rode back to her house without saying a word. When they got to her house, they helped him take his stuff up stairs to the guest room. He unpacked his stuff and began to hang up his clothes, put some of his things in the dresser, and put his other stuff on the computer desk. He put his sheet on the mattress, and the bed spread on the bed. Then, he put his pillows on the bed.

"What are we going to do about Dr. O and Kimberly?" asked Trent.

"We will just have to watch them close," answered Kira. "We may have to tell them, if it comes down to it."

"Dr. O may already know something because your parents called him and told him you were staying with us," answered Trent. "We're always at his house and they wanted him to know your dad was away."

Trent was sure that Tommy would find out. But, Kira urged him that they needed to start on their project. They started on their project, but it was hard to focus on it. Kira and Trent divided up the work because they only had week to do it. Then, the following week was finals and the school had special events going on all week.


	11. Before Christmas Break

A week had passed since, Trent moved in to Kira's house. They finished up their project a few days early. Kira thought it would be best that Trent stayed busy; so, he wouldn't think about his dad being Mesogog. Both of them watched Tommy and Kimberly really close.

One night after dinner, Kira and Trent went up to the guest room to talk about what they knew. They had already finished finals and the school was having special events take place, during the last few days of the semester. Kira and Trent didn't know what they should do regarding to Tommy and Kimberly. They spent the next hour talking about it.

"Do you think we should call Dr. O?" asked Trent.

"If we call him this late, he's going to want to know why we are calling him this late," answered Kira.

"It's only 6:45," answered Trent.

"I know that. But, he is going to think that something is up. He told us not to call him after 5:00 PM, unless it was important," stated Kira.

"Well, this is important," declared Trent.

"Trent, I realize that. But, what do we tell him?" asked Kira.

"That we are sorry to bother him, but we have to talk to him," replied Trent.

"Well, then we will have to tell him about Anton being Mesogog," answered Kira. "Then we'll have to tell him how we know and what happened when we went to your house to do the project. We will just tell him not to come to school for the next three days. And to pass the message on to Kimberly."

"I guess, you are right," answered Trent. "Who is going to call him?"

"I will," answered Kira. " I think it would be easier."

Kira pulled out her cell phone and went to her address book. She looked up Tommy's number and called him. Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were down in his basement. They were talking with Haley. Tommy heard the phone ring. He looked at the caller ID. Tommy knew it was Kira.

"Hello, Kira," answered Tommy.

"Dr.O, Trent and I really need to talk to you and/or Kimberly," replied Kira. "We are sorry to call you so late. But, it is important."

"Okay," responded Tommy. "What is so important that you had to call me this late?"

"It's a long story, but you have to listen!" declared Kira.

"I'm listening," answered Tommy. " What is it?"

"It's about you and Kimberly. We just wanted to tell you to not come to school for the next three days," Trent stated.

"Why don't you want us at school for?" asked Tommy.

"Well, it's complicated," added Kira."We can't give you the all of the details, but we will tell you as much as we can."

"Okay, I'll let Kim talk to you about this," answered Tommy.

"Kira, why are you telling us not to come to school?" asked Kimberly. "Is it ranger related?"

"Yes," declared Trent.

"What is it?" asked Kimberly. "Do you think Mesogog is going to attack the school?"

"Yes, but, we don't think that! We know for a fact!" declared Kira.

"How do you know?" asked Kimberly. "It isn't like you over heard Mesogog talk with his henchmen again."

"Well, we did!" shouted Trent.

"Where at?" asked Kimberly.

"We can't tell you that," answered Kira.

"I'm going to put Tommy back on the phone!" stated Kimberly.

"Why can't you tell us?" demanded Tommy.

"We just can't do it," answered Trent. "We're sorry."

"Where was it? It isn't like Mesogog and his henchman was at one of your homes, when you came from school."

"How'd you know?" asked Trent.

"I don't know that?" answered Tommy. "I'm saying it is very unlikely. You don't know the true identity of Mesogog."

"Actually, we do!" answered Kira.

"Who is it?" answered Tommy.

"We know, but we just can't say. I am really sorry. We just called to say that we know that Goldar is going to attack at school. Elsa, Rita, and Zedd are involved too!" cried Kira.

"Okay, I get your point," answered Tommy. "You're just joking around. You told us that last time."

"And you didn't believe us!" declared Kira. "We tried to tell you. After it happened, you said that you were sorry for not listening to us."

"That was at the game!" answered Tommy. "We are aware that Elsa and Mesogog is out to get the rangers. But, I don't understand why you and Kira think we are going to have another incident ."

"We know for a fact," stated Trent.

"Well, if you can't give us all the facts, we don't have time for joking around. Taking about Mesogog and Elsa is a serious subject and you shouldn't joke around with it. I'm going to get off the phone. We are going to have a long talk tomorrow at school, during the Christmas concert," answered Tommy.

"But, we need to do it now!" demanded Trent.

"You two have detention tomorrow. You are going to sit in my room during the dance. We are going to have a long talk," declared Tommy. "If you keep it up, I will call Kira's parents."

Tommy hung up the phone. Trent and Kira were shocked that he didn't believe them. They knew that Kimberly wouldn't be in Tommy's room. They alerted Conner and Ethan. Kira told Conner and Ethan about Anton. She told them what Anton told them regarding Tommy and Kimberly. Kira told them that Tommy gave her and Trent detention; they had to stay in his room during the dance and the concert. Conner and Ethan believed them. They promised to help them out.

Kira's mom came in the guest room and told them it was time to get ready for bed. They took their showers and changed into their pajamas. Kira went to her room and went to bed. Trent stayed in the guest room and got in bed.


	12. Dentention With Tommy

The next day, Kira and Trent stayed in Tommy's class after first period. The rest of the class went to the Christmas concert. Tommy shut the door and had talk with them. He wasn't very happy.

"I'm not happy that you called me last night!" stated Tommy. "You had better be able to explain about what was going on last night."

"Okay, I think I'd be the one that should do it declared Trent. " First, you know I'm staying at Kira's."

"Yes, I know that," answered Tommy.

"The real reason why I am is because my father is Mesogog," replied Trent. "He didn't want anyone else to know. The only way we could tell anyone was only if it was important. Kira was at my place when we found out."

"So that is why you called!" declared Tommy. "I'm really sorry that I didn't listen. I know it must have been hard for you two to tell us. What all happened that day?"

Kira explained the situation. She told him about what happened at Trent's house. How they saw Elsa, Rita, and Mesogog come outside. She told him how they saw them transform into their human forms. Trent told him that Anton wanted him safe. He said that was the real reason he was staying at Kira's. Kira told Tommy that Trent was going to have to stay with her them until further notice. She even told him that Anton packed Trent's Christmas gifts in her mom's car.

"So Trent is staying at your place over Christmas?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Kira.

"I am so sorry that I gave you detention," answered Tommy. "At least I found out the whole truth."

"Do we still have detention?" asked Trent.

"No you don't. But,I don't think we should go down to the concert with the villains' planning on attacking the school," answered Tommy. "We are going to stay here."

"What about the rest of the week?" asked Kira. "After today, we have two more days until Christmas break."

"I'm going to have to think about that. At this point, I don't know what would be best. If we come to school, we risk being attacked by the villains. But, if we don't come, there is no one here to protect the school," answered Tommy.

"Dr. O, it's you and Kimberly that we are concerned about!" declared Kira.

"I realize that," answered Tommy.

Kira heard her communicator go off. It was Ethan and Conner. They had seen a glimpse of Goldar out in the parking lot. Both Conner and Ethan knew that Goldar was headed towards the Christmas concert.

"Ethan, where are you at?" asked Trent.

"We're at the pool with Kim," answered Conner. "Last night we tried to Call Dr. O and gave us detention."

"We will be down as soon as we can," answered Trent.

"Dr.O, you didn't say anything about Conner and Ethan getting detention," stated Kira.

"I know I didn't," answered Tommy. "I am sorry. Last night after you two called me, I got another call. It was Ethan and Conner. Kimberly talked to them and they tried to tell us the same story. So she gave them detention. We decided that we'd talk to you separate to make sure that we knew what you weren't making anything up."

"Dr.O, I can use my camouflage and invisible ability on Kira and I," stated Trent. "We can go track Goldar down. I think maybe it is a test so he can see where everything is. Maybe he is going to attack the dance?"

"Alright go," answered Tommy. "I'll use my invisible ability to get down to the pool. Please be careful."

"We will," answered Kira.

Trent took hold of Kira's hand and they were invisible. They made their way outside. Goldar was outside with Elsa, Rita, Zedd, and Mesogog. They heard Elsa tell Rita, Goldar, and Zedd that they were just showing them around. Kira and Trent heard Elsa tell them not to come until Friday. That was when they had the dance. The plan was to get the black and pink rangers. Both Kira and Trent didn't move until all of them went through the portal. Then they quickly made their way to the pool.


	13. The Dance

Kira and Trent rushed to the pool. Tommy, Kimberly, Conner, and Ethan were already down there. Kira and Trent told them what they found out. All of the rangers talked to decide what they wanted to do about the next few days.

"Dr.O, what do you want us to do about the dance?" asked Conner. "We can't leave the school unprotected."

"We're going to talk about that," answered Tommy. " We don't have class for the rest of the day. So we have time to discuss our plans."

"Where are we going to disscuss them?" asked Ethan.

"Since we can't leave school, we are going to have to do it in Kimberly's office," answered Tommy.

They all went into Kimberly's office. As soon as all six of the rangers were in her office, she locked the door. She closed the blinds, so no one could see in. She also closed the curtains.

"I don't want to leave the school unprotected," stated Tommy.

"You've already told us that," stated Kira. "We are here to talk about what we need to do. Are you and Kimberly going to be at school on Friday?"

"We don't know yet," answered Kimberly. "We have some plans."

"What kind of plans?" asked Trent.

"We haven't told anyone. So, you are the only ones who know. Kimberly and I are engaged," announced Tommy.

"Congratulations," answered Kira. "So, when is the big day?"

" We've don't know yet," answered Kimberly. "We haven't made any plans because Mesogog and Elsa would try to ruin everything."

"Your parents don't know?" asked Trent.

"Kim's mother is off in Paris. While we were still in high school, she married that French painter. She hasn't heard from her father for years," answered Tommy.

"What about your parents?" asked Kira.

"I don't hear from my parents much," answered Tommy. " Before I went to graduate school, my parents didn't encourage me to study science and fossils. After I did, I don't hear from them hardly. I only see them once a year."

"On Friday, you could just go to the justice of peace," stated Conner. "You wouldn't have to come to school."

"We have thought about it," answered Kimberly. "But, Randall has told all the teachers they must be at school. They can't miss for any reason. She wants all of the teachers to chaperone the dance."

"Some of us could stay out on Friday," suggested Ethan. "Two of us could come to school. And the other two could go to your house and stay in your basement. They could watch the scanners and radar with Haley."

"That sounds like a plan," answered Tommy. "I think I know who would be prefect for each job. I want Kira and Trent here at school. Conner and Ethan will be at my place with Haley. You can watch the scanners and radar. During Christmas break, we have a Christmas party at my house. "

They all agreed to that plan on Friday. On Thursday night, Conner and Ethan spent the night at Tommy's house. He told their parents they were doing a project and he asked Ethan to work on his computer. Kira and Trent couldn't hardly sleep. Kira woke up at 2:30 that morning. Trent heard Kira up and saw she was going down stairs to watch TV. He got up out of bed and went down stairs.

She was in the living room watching Full House. Later on, Boy Meets world was going to be on TV. Trent took a seat by her on the couch. Kira looked as if she had been awake for awhile.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since 2:00, I just couldn't sleep."

"Thinking about the dance?"

"Yes, I have. Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"Kira, I think we are. Dr.O and Kimberly would have skipped school if they could."

"I know they would. But do you think they will be okay at school?"

"We'll be there, incase anything comes up."

"But, they won't be able to use their morphers."

"I never thought about that. That is probably why they asked for two rangers to be at school."

"Everyone else is going to be dressed up for the dance. Do you think we should try to blend in?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea."

They saw it was 3:30. Both of them realized it was going to busy at school. So each of them went back to their bed rooms and tried to get a little more sleep. At 6:00, their alarm clocks went off. They got up and decided what they were going to wear. Trent went to his closet and got out a white shirt, a black sweater, and a pair of khaki's. Kira got a yellow polo, a grey pullover sweater with yellow polka dots, and a pair of black jeans. They went down stairs and ate breakfast. Shortly after they ate, Kira's dad drove them to school.

As soon as they got to school, they went up to Tommy's classroom. They saw Tommy and Kimberly were already up there. Both of them were dressed for the dance. Tommy had on black suit, white shirt, and a pink tie and a pink vest. Kimberly had her hair up in bun, she had on a pink dress. It was similar to the one she wore to the game. Other than it was sparkly and had straps. She also had on pink heels.

"Dr.O, are you sure you'll be okay? asked Kira. "We know that villains' are coming today. "

"We'll be fine," answered Tommy. " I see you two didn't dress up for the dance."

"We are not into dancing," admitted Kira. "I wish I could have been able to sing at the dance."

"Maybe you can in the future," answered Kimberly.

"Why are you two all dressed up for," asked Trent.

"We wanted to dress up for the dance," answered Tommy. " After our talk with all four of you, we decided that after school we're going to the justice of peace."

"So you are tying the knot?" asked Kira.

"Yes, right after school," answered Kimberly.

The bell rang and all the students had to report to their first period class. It was the last day before the holidays, so there were a lot of students absent from school. Some of the students were dressed up for the dance. While, some of them weren't. Randall came on the intercom and said the dance was going to be in the afternoon. She decided that morning they were going to listen the band play. It looked like there was going to be another school concert.

All the students got up out of their seats and headed towards the door. Kira and Trent noticed that Tommy wanted to talk to them, so they stayed behind. They could tell he was worried about something. He shut the door after the last student left the room.

"What's wrong Dr. O?" asked Kira.

"I think Randall is up to something," answered Tommy. " She didn't say anything about the band playing."

"Have you asked Kim?" asked Kira.

"I did as soon as I heard the band was playing. She said that Randall told her to stay in the gym," answered Tommy.

"Dr. O, we're going down there," declared Kira.

"Trent please use your invisible ability so you two can stay out of sight. I want you to stay close to Kimberly," declared Tommy. "I'm going down to the gym too."

The two rangers turned invisible. They followed Tommy down to the gym. When they got in the gym, the saw Kimberly was in her office. They went in there.

It turned out Randall wanted to have a word with her.

"Dr. O, I think you two have to leave," declared Trent.

"We can't," answered Tommy. "Randall has threatened to fire any teacher who leaves without permission. She has Kat and Anton at both entrances."

"Then go out the side door," answered Kira. "The one here in the gym."

"That won't worked," answered Kimberly. "Tommy said that he's seen Goldar, Zedd and Zeltrax outside."

"Then stay in here all day," suggested Kira.

"We have to help chaperone the dance," answered Kimberly.

"Kira and I knew that we would probably have to be ready to help. So that is partly why we didn't dress up for the dance. And because we aren't into dancing too much," admitted Trent.

"You should probably morph, then Trent make the both of you invisible," answered Tommy. "That way you can't be seen on the camera's."

"Did you use your invisible ability when you came down here?" asked Kira.

"No, I didn't," answered Tommy.

"Well, then use your invisible ability on you and Kim. That way you can leave school," suggested Kira.

"Our cars would be in the parking lot," answered Kimberly. "She'd know we left."

"Give us your keys and we'll drive your cars home to Tommy's place," demanded Trent.

"We don't want to risk your safety!" declared Tommy.

Kira and Trent didn't know what to do. Tommy and Kimberly told them that they wanted both of them to be at the dance. Trent tried to convince them to stay in Kimberly office, during the dance. They refused to do it. Finally, Tommy and Kimberly told them to go to the concert.

"Dr. O, are you sure?" asked Kira.

"Yes, all of us are going to the dance," answered Tommy. "Trent I want you to use your invisible ability on yourself and Kira. We don't need Randall seeing you were here."

Kimberly opened her door, Tommy, Kira and Trent walked out. Then she followed them.

During the dance, Kira and Trent stayed out of sight. It seemed like the day would never end. They kept an eye on Tommy and Kimberly. Towards the end of the day, they noticed that Tommy and Kimberly weren't no where to be found.

"Wonder what happened to them?" asked Kira.

"They said they were going to the justice of peace," answered Trent. "They probably left early."

"I guess you are right," answered Kira.

Finally at 3:00, the dismissal bell rang. Everyone was rushing out the door. When Kira and Trent walked out side, they saw Kira's dad was waiting for them. They got in his car and we were looking forward to Christmas break. Little did they know, Tommy and Kimberly were taken to Mesogogs' layer.


	14. Christmas Surprises

A few days had passed since Kira and Trent saw Tommy and Kimberly. They wondered why they didn't hear from them. Kira thought they probably went a short trip after seeing the justice of the peace. Both of them realized that they probably wouldn't hear from them, until the day of the Christmas party. On Christmas Eve, Kira's parents had Christmas. It was one of their Christmas traditions.

That night, they opened some of their presents. Trent opened the presents that his dad sent him. Anton had gotten him art supplies, art books, a set of pencils, a sketch pad, water colors, and some clothes. Kira opened some of her presents. She got a new gituar, some music books, an ipod, a music key board,and some clothes. They had some presents from some of their friends.

Trent opened some of the presents that his friends sent him. Conner sent him a set of coloring pencils, Ethan sent him an album to put his art work in, Kira got him a new set of paints, Haley got him some canvas to do paintings on, and Kira's parents got him a storage kit to keep his art supplies in.

Kira opened some of her presents that her friends sent her. Conner sent her two tickets to a concert that she wanted to go to, Ethan got her a new camera, Haley sent her a gift card to her favorite music store. She wondered what Trent got her. Kira saw him reach into his pocket and pull out some type of box. She had a feeling what is was. He opened the box, inside was a ring with a yellow and white stone in it. He proposed to her and she said yes. The Fords were just as surprised as Kira was.

Trent and the Fords stayed up until 2:00, watching Christmas specials. They all ended up falling asleep on the couch. The next morning, Kira's parents fixed pan cakes in the shape of Christmas trees. So far, Trent was having a good Christmas. He wished that he'd be able to hear from Anton during the day.

Shortly after breakfast, Kira and Trent were in Kira's room. They watching the Home Alone movies. Shortly after they started watching the first one, Trent's cell phone rang. He pulled his cell phone out of the his pocket. It was his father.

"Hello, dad!" answered Trent. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," answered Anton. "Trent, I called to tell you something important."

"What is it dad?" asked Trent.

"It is about and Ms. Hart," stated Anton. "They were taken to Mesogog's layer."

"When did this happen?" asked Trent.

"It happened on the day of the dance," answered Anton. "Before school let out, Principal Randall wanted to talk to Kimberly. Tommy went with them to Randall's office. When they went into her office, Goldar, Rita, and Zedd appeared. They pulled Tommy and Kimberly into a portal."

"What happen to them?" asked Trent. "Are they okay?"

"Mesogog has made them evil. He was able to make dark power coins," answered Anton. "Tommy is now the evil green ranger again. Kimberly is now an evil pink ninja ranger."

"Can we help them?" asked Trent."Yes, but you only have short time. If they don't get help soon, they will be evil forever. You and the other rangers must go to them now!"

"Okay, we'll contact the other rangers," answered Trent.

"I hate to cut it short, but I am going through a transformation. I am about to become Mesogog. Please hurry," declared Anton.

"Okay, we will. Bye, dad," answered Trent.

Trent hung up his cell phone. He looked at Kira. She was standing next to him and heard every word that Anton said. They tried to contact Conner and Ethan. But, both of them were out of town visiting family. They realized that they couldn't do it alone. Kira thought about contacting Haley. Haley would be able to contact some of the previous rangers. They were limited to which teams could help, since some of them didn't have their powers any more.

Kira and Trent called Haley and explained the situation. She told them that the only ones that would be able to help would be the space rangers, lost galaxy rangers, and the light speed rangers.


	15. Former Rangers and Tommy's Choice

Haley wasn't able to contact everyone on every team. But, she was able to get some of the rangers from each team to help. The rangers that agreed to help were Andros, Ashley, Karone, Maya, Ryan, Carter, and Dana. Andros brought the Mega Ship for them to travel in. All of the former rangers told them what they could to do help. Andros and could fly the ship, Karone change her appearance, Maya could talk to animals, Dana was a doctor, Carter was a fireman, and Ryan could read ancient writing and codes.

They got in the Megaship and took off to Mesagog's layer. Meanwhile, Mesogog planned to have black and pink rangers fight each other. The green ranger and pink ninja come out into the main room. Both of them started fighting each other. As soon as the megaship landed, Kira and Trent mophered. They went to go find their teachers. Both of them walked around until they heard two people fighting.

"Trent, I think we may have found them," stated Kira.

"I think we have too!" answered Trent.

They quickly made it to the main room in Mesogog's layer. As soon as they got there, they saw a green ranger and a pink ninja ranger. The two rangers didn't stop to attack Kira and Trent. But, they continued to fight each other. Mesogog and Elsa walked into the room. They saw the white ranger and yellow ranger were in the room.

"I see we have company!" declared Mesogog. "Welcome rangers, you've made it just in time. Your two teachers are having a duel!"

"What did you do?" demanded Trent.

"We made them evil," answered Elsa. "We are watching them destroy each other."

Kira and Trent just stood there in shock. Niether one of them could understand why Dr.O and Kimberly would fight each other. They realized that they couldn't stand there and watch them fight.

"Trent we better do something?" said Kira.

"What can we do?" answered Trent. "They are having a heavy duel."

He watched Kira get between Tommy and Kimberly. The duel stopped, but they both looking at Kira. Trent hoped that she knew what she was doing.

"Dr.O, you have to stop!" declared Kira. "You don't know what you are doing?"

"Stand aside yellow ranger!" demanded Kimberly.

"No, I am not! you two are under a spell! You two love each other!" answered Kira.

"If you don't stand aside, you'll be destroyed!" threatened Tommy.

"Fine, if that's what it takes," answered Kira.

Trent saw Tommy and Kimberly start attacking Kira. She wasn't fighting back. He couldn't stand there and watch it much longer. Trent knew what he had to do. He got in the middle between Tommy and Kimberly.

"Dr.O, you know us," declared Trent. "We are on the same team. Please stop fighting!"

It didn't do any good. They still continued to duel, but it was harder with the yellow and white ranger in the way. Kira took so many hits, it caused her to de-morph. She fainted from loosing a lot of engery. Trent went over to where she was at.

"Dr.O, Kimberly, don't you recognize use?" asked Trent. "We are your students. Please, listen."

They saw Trent help Kira up. She had some cuts and scraps on her hands and face. Finally, after they saw Kira and Trent, they de-morphed. They will still wearing the clothes that they wore to the dance. Both of them, rushed over to Kira and Trent.

"Dr.O, it's good to know you're both okay," declared Trent.

"We feel the same way," answered Kimberly.

They helped Trent carry Kira to the megaship. Once everyone got on board, Ashley and Andros started the ship. And the took off. The former rangers were able to give them information. Karone became Astronema and she helped Ryan sneak into Mesogog's layer. Outside the layer, they found some ancient writing. Ryan able to read it He found out that the villains' were trying to bring back Ivan Ooze.

Dana looked at Kira's cuts and started treating them. She said Kira was going to be okay, but she need some rest. Tommy began to feel guilty. He felt bad because he had a duel with Kimberly. And he even felt worse because Kira got hurt, when she tried to help them. Tommy thought maybe he shouldn't marry Kimberly. He thought since they were both rangers, they wouldn't have a normal life. He didn't want to put her in danger anymore.

He walked over to Kimberly. She looked guilty because of Kira getting hurt. Tommy had to ask her if she had any seconds about them tying the knot.

"Kimberly, have you been having any seconds thoughts?" asked Tommy.

"No,why?" Kimberly asked.

"I have been," answered Tommy. " I feel guilty about the duel we had and Kira getting hurt."

"We were under his control," answered Kimberly. "We aren't at fault."

"That what I trying to say," declared Tommy."We are both rangers. Randall is out to get us. We've already been attacked by Mesogog and the other vilians twice. Maybe we should call over everything."

"But, Tommy, you don't mean it," stated Kimberly.

"I'm afraid I do. I just don't want you hurt," answered Tommy.

"But, I won't," answered Kimberly.

"I'm sorry, that is how I feel. I just wants best for you," declared Tommy.

Trent was across the room with Kira. She was beginning to wake up. Kira looked better, she was just tired and weak. They heard Tommy and Kimberly talking.

"Kira, we need to do something," declared Trent. " He is about to make a big mistake that is going to regret!"

Trent helped Kira walk over Tommy and Kimberly. They had to talk to them both, before there was damage done. Tommy and Kimberly saw his two students come over to them. What did they want?

"Dr. O, I know you don't mean what you said!" declared Trent.

"Trent, stay out of this," ordered Tommy.

"Dr. O, this is one time, we are not going to listen to our teachers," stated Kira.

"We know you both know that you are making a mistake. Right now, you've just been through a lot. We know that you don't mean what you said to Kimberly," replied Trent.

"I think he does," answered Kimberly.

"I doubt it," answered Kira. "I remember when you two weren't able to de-morph. We asked you if you wanted us to stay down the basement with you. You told us that you were like Trent and me."

"That's right they did," added Trent. "You said that when one of you went through a hard time, you were there for each other. You helped the other one get through it. During that long period of time, you were there for each other. I am sure you went through more stuff like that."

Tommy looked at Trent and Kira. He realized that they were both right. He couldn't believe that he was about to make a huge mistake.

"Kim, I don't know what came over me. I still want you to be my wife," answered Tommy. "If that is what you still want."

"Tommy, that is what've wanted since we became rangers again," answered Kimberly.

"Dr.O, you said after the dance you were going to the justice of the peace," declared Kira.

"That is what we're going to do," answered Tommy.

"It's Christmas," answered Kira. "You'll have to go tomorrow or the next day. If you are really concerned you can wait until we defeat all the vilians."

"Kim and I will talk about that," answered Tommy. " We need to be getting you two home."


	16. The Remainder of Christmas Break

Trent and Kira, got back to Kira's house about 5:00 PM. They knew that they had a lot explaining to do. However, Tommy called Kira's parents. He told them that they had been at his place. He claimed that he was giving them a Christmas party. Kira and Trent told Tim and Holly that they waited for Conner and Ethan. But, they never showed up.

"Mom, I am sorry that we gone for so long," apologized Kira.

"It's alright," answered Holly. "I thought that you were probably with your friends. We didn't want to have Christmas dinner without you two. So I cooked a Christmas dinner, for supper tonight."

"I hope that will be okay," replied Tim.

"That is fine," answered Trent. "Thank you for waiting for us."

"Your welcome," answered Holly. "We didn't want to celebrate Christmas without you too."

The four of them sat down at the table. Kira's parent's had prepared a special meal. They knew that Kira or Trent didn't like ham or turkey, so they went to the deli at Wall-Mart and go them pop corn chicken. They also prepared dinner rolls, mashed potatoes, carrots and green beans. For desert, they prepared cherry pie, pumpkin pie, and some Christmas cookies.

After dinner, the Fords' continued to have some of their Christmas traditions. They watched Rudolph on ABC family, and read a Christmas Carol. Then Kira's parents opened some of their presents. They got a camera, a laptop, clothes, a new computer desk (for the computer room) and several other things. Trent wondered if his dad found the presents that he left him under the tree. Trent had gotten Anton some new Ties, a Sweater, some shoes, and a new brief case. He was glad that his dad called him on Christmas.

Holly realized that it was getting late. She told them it was time that they all took their showers and went to bed. All of them took their showers, changed into their pajamas, and went to bed. This was one Christmas that Kira and Trent would never forget. They wondered what type of Christmas that Dr. Oliver and Kimberly were having. They had been at Mesogog's for a few days and didn't realize how much time had passed.

A few days after Christmas, Kira and Trent heard from Conner and Ethan. They were finally back home. Kira and Trent told them about what they missed. Conner and Ethan could believe that they teamed up with other rangers to rescue Tommy and Kimberly. Shortly after Conner and Ethan got home, they met Kira and Trent at Haley's Cyber Café.

"We can't believe we missed all of the fun," stated Conner.

"It wasn't fun! Dr.O and Kim were turned evil. We had to team up with some of the former rangers to help us out!"declared Kira.

"Are Dr. O and Kim okay?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, they are," answered Kira. "You'll never believe what the vilians are trying do!"

"What?" asked Ethan.

"They are trying to bring back a vilian known as Ivan Ooze," declared Kira. "While we were helping Dr.O and Kim, Karone and Ryan found some ancient writing. Ryan was able to figure it out. It talked about Ivan Ooze."

"Who is Ivan Ooze?" asked Conner.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster!" declared Haley.

"How do you know about Ivan Ooze?" asked Trent.

"Tommy and Kim have told me about him. 6,000 years ago he ruled the world and did bad things. A group of warriors (like the power rangers) got him in a hyper lock chamber and buried it deep under ground. Between 1994 and 1995, the hyper lock chamber was discovered. Ivan got loose. He attacked the command center and the Mighty Morphin Rangers lost their powers. They had to go to another planet because that was where the great power was. It was the only way they could get their powers back," answered Haley. "Meanwhile Ivan had two of Zedd's followers help him. Ivan trapped Rita and Zedd in a snow globe. Ivan's ooze turn people into zumbies. He tricked the kids into giving it to their parents. A lot of parents came up missing. They went to dig up his twin Ecto-Morphicons."

"What happened?" asked Conner.

"Once they were dug up, he used the parent to make ooze to power the Ecto-Morphincons. Then he order the parents to leap to their doom. A boy named Fred, noticed something wasn't right. He saw the parents dig up the Ecto-Morphicons and saw them working in the ooze factory," replied Haley. "Fred saw his friends were partying. He was able to convince them that Ivan was evil. Fred also told them that all their parents needed help."

"What about the rangers?" asked Ethan.

"They found the great power and they got their powers back. When they got back to Angel Grove, the twin machines were attacking the city. Ivan got mad and got in one of the machines. He got control over it. He fought the rangers and it was a hard battle. They went to outer space and he followed them. Ivan was destroyed by Ryan's comet."

"What happened to the parents and the command center?" asked Kira.

"Fred was able to get a hold of a fire hydrant and he sprayed water on the parents. They weren't under the spell anymore. The rangers made it back to the command center. They were afraid that they were too late to help Zordon. He was out of his time warp and he aged rapidly. They rangers used their power to restore the command center. It also saved Zordon."

The four rangers were surprised. None of them had heard that story before; none of them remembered it. But, they were all about 8 or 9 around that time. Also Ivan only attacked Angel Grove.

"Haley, do you remember it?" asked Kira.

"I was in high school at the time. I lived here in Reefside. All I remember is what I saw on TV," answered Haley.

"What do you remember seeing?" asked Trent.

"The number of parents missing, seeing the megazord fight Ivan, Ivan in human form selling ooze to children, and the twin machines," answered Haley.

Since they were the only ones in the café, Haley shut it down for the day. All of them got in her car and she drove them to Tommy's house. Meanwhile, Kimberly was at Tommy's house. They were discussing their plans. At the present time, they didn't know when they'd marry. They were afraid that the vilians would appear where ever they got married at.

Tommy heard the other rangers walk into his basement. He was surprised that they didn't call. Tommy and Kimberly wondered what they were doing at his house.

"Sorry to bother you Dr. O," apologized Haley. "The kids were talking about Ivan Ooze. Kira and Trent were talking about what Ryan told them."

"Yes, what they are talking about is true," answered Tommy. "But, I don't know how they can bring him back. He was destroyed by a comet."

"Have you and Kimberly decided what you are going to do yet?" asked Trent.

"We are talking about it," answered Kimberly. "We don't want it crashed."

"Then go to the justice of peace," suggested Haley.

"We planned on doing that," answered Tommy. "But, Elsa ruined it. We were taken to Mesgog on that day. We didn't get to see the judge."

"You'll never know what they will do," stated Kira. "Why don't you go do something that will take all the stress away. You could go the pool at school."

"We did one time, and we got caught," answered Tommy.

"Well go to the youth center or something?" suggested Trent. " I heard they just opened up a spa, youth center, and an indoor pool by the mall. But there are several rooms. They aren't as big as the pool at school. You have to reserve them.

"What do you think Kim?" asked Tommy.

"Well, I like the idea," answered Kim.

"We'll go with you," declared Conner "We can keep an eye on you from the youth center."

The kids and Haley went on. Tommy and Kimberly still had their clothes from their last swim in Tommy's car. They got in his car and followed Haley.


	17. The New Youth Center

All of the rangers went to new building. It looked really nice. The youth center had an arcade, a snack bar, weight lifting, karate classes and other things to do. The spa was open. But, it didn't interest Kira. Ethan went straight to the arcade, Conner went to do some weight lifting, Haley, Trent and Kira went to order smoothies. After they order their smoothies, they took a seat at a table in the back. Tommy and Kimberly went to make reservations to have one of the rooms with the swimming pools. Since it was still Christmas break, they were the only ones there. Tommy and Kimberly went into one of the rooms. There were locker rooms right out side the room with the pool. Tommy and Kimberly went to the locker rooms to change. Tommy changed into a white shirt and black shorts. Kimberly changed into a pink Jewell Island Halter Tanksuit. After they changed they opened the door to enter the room with the pool.

They were amazed about the pool. It was much nicer than the one that they had at school. It had a hot tube, small intertubes, lawn chairs, a tanning both, and they could control the temperature of the water. When they walked in the room, they grabbed some inter tubes and got in the the time being, they just wanted to float.

"It's a good thing these rooms have to be reserved."

"Kim, at least Randall isn't here. There aren't any windows or a balcony above us."

"About what happened, the other day, why did you say you had second thoughts?"

"We both have had two incidents with Elsa and Mesogog. They are out to get the rangers."

"Tommy, I know that."

"But, when we were under his control, he fought each other. Then Kira got hurt."

" I told you that you didn't have nothing to feel bad about."

"Kim, I just didn't want you hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Elsa and Mesogog are out to get the rangers. Rita, Zedd, and Goldar are back. I don't know how it would effect our lives."

"Tommy, we did this before."

"But, we were young. We were still in high school."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"We are both teachers and we are both trying to make a living. Plus, we are rangers again. But this time, we are mentoring the younger rangers. It takes up a lot of time."

Meanwhile, the four teens and Haley were still out in the youth center. Ethan was enjoying the arcade and Conner was lifting weights. Haley, Trent, and Kira were all sitting at a table talking they were telling her about Tommy almost making a big mistake.

"Kira, you have to understand, this is his first year of teaching. He is trying to make a living and help this team of rangers," answered Haley. "He is just stressed and doesn't know what to do."

"But, Kim told Trent and I they were like us. They had close for years," stated Kira.

"I just think Tommy is concerned about Kim?" stated Haley. " He is scared that Elsa or Mesogog would use Kim to get to him."

"Why would he be scared about Kim?" asked Kira.

"I want you two to know that he really loves Kimberly. And she loves him. There is no way they can hide it," answered Haley.

"She does have a point," stated Trent. "We just have to make them both realize it."

"He's up to something," announced Kira. "I think he is planning something."

"I do have a plan Kira," stated Trent. "Lately, they haven't gotten to have a normal day without Elsa or Mesogog showing up. Let's try to see they have a few normal days without having any ranger duties."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kira.

Trent got up and to see how Kimberly and Tommy were doing in the pool. He saw they were in inter tubes floating in the water. When Kira saw him come back she could tell he had something planned.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kira.

"They are enjoying their time in the pool, wonder how they'd like getting to have the rest of the night to relax?" asked Trent.

"Are you saying we should reserve the pool for them all night?" asked Haley.

"Basically, but there's a tanning bed, and a hot tube in there. And they can control the temperature of the water," answered Trent.

"They'd know something was up. When they went to go back to the locker room, they wouldn't be able to leave pool. They reserved the pool from the 3:00 PM to 7:00 PM. They close at 7PM. We have 30 minutes until closing time. Don't you realize the person in charged of this place would have to lock them in for the night?" asked Kira." We have been here for nearly four hours."

"I realize that," answered Trent.

"Well, it's worth a shot," stated Haley. "Then a few days later, they could have another normal day together."

"I like that idea," answered Kira. "Maybe that will make Dr. O and Kimberly decide when they tie the knot."

Kira and Trent went up to the door and told the people who took pool reservations that Tommy and Kimberly wanted to have extra time in the pool. The people told them that they closed up at 7PM.

"Well, they have been our first customers to rent one of the pools," answered the owner." We do have specials on Holidays and during the summers. We do allow the pools to be reserved past closing time. But we have a rule, that we have to lock every room at 7. Are they aware they will be here until 6 AM?"

"Yes, they are aware of that," lied Kira.

"Okay, we will leave the light on in that room. There aren't any windows in there. So they should be okay, there's a tanning bed, lawn chairs, and a hot tub in there. Do they have towels in there with them?"

"They have everything that they need," lied Trent. "They didn't want anyone else but you to know that they wanted to reserve the pool longer."

"Okay, we won't say anything," promised the owner.

When it was closing time, Haley, Conner, Ethan, and Kira left after the owner locked up the building for the night. Tommy and Kimberly had no idea what they'd be in for. Haley, Kira, and Trent told Conner and Ethan what they did.

"Dr. O and Kimberly are going to be mad, when the realize that have stay at the pool all night long!" warned Ethan.

"It's fine, the owner said it could be reserved longer on holidays and during the summer," answered Kira. "But the one's reserving the room had to agree to stay all night."

"They didn't agree to that," stated Conner.

"We know," answered Kira. "We realize that they haven't gotten to have normal day together for awhile. All three of us are doing them a favor. Then later on, we are going to see that they have another good day together."

"I just hope you know what you are doing," stated Ethan.


	18. Tommy and Kimberly's Surprise

Tommy and Kimberly spent the whole time in the inner tubes floating in the water, talking. They lost track of time and realized they didn't have time do anything else. Kimberly noticed that some of the lights were off outside room. She realized that it was close to closing time.

"Tommy, I think it is close to closing time," stated Kimberly. "We better get out of the pool, and to go to the locker room and get dressed."

"I didn't realize that four hours could pass so quick," answered Tommy. "I would definitely would like for us to reserve a pool again sometime. We haven't had a normal day in a long time."

They got out of the water and headed to the door. When they reached the door, they realized some of the lights were out. It was probably close to closing time. Kimberly went to open the door, but she couldn't.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I can't get the door to open. Looks like we are stuck here all night."

"Tommy, I thought we only reserved the room for about four hours."

"I think I know what happened?"

"What?"

"I noticed something on the paper that we filled out. It was about specials on Holidays and during the summers."

"What were the specials?"

"Kimberly, I must have accidently marked the wrong thing."

"What was that?"

"There was a place where you could mark how long you wanted to reserve the room. Usually a room can be reserved for four hours. But, the special was having longer time, which was 6 to 12 hours. I must have accidently marked the wrong box."

"So are you saying we're here all night?"

"I'm afraid so."

Kimberly couldn't believe what happened. They just wanted a normal day with no ranger duties. It looked like they were getting what they wanted.

"Can we at least go to locker room to change?"

"Kim, the door is locked. We can't get to the locker room. We are going to have to stay in the clothes that we are wearing."

"So we are going to have to wear wet clothes all night long?!"

"Yes, but there is a hot tub. If we get tired, we can sleep in there tonight."

"Guess, you are right."

Kira and Trent were talking about what happened to Tommy and Kimberly, back at her house. They wondered if Dr. O and Kim would realize what really happened. How would they react, if they found that some of their students were behind it?

"Trent, are you sure we did the right thing?"

"Yes, Dr.O and Kim said they were really close like we are. They have been through a lot together. Everybody knows they have feelings for each other. Neither one can hide it. They are scared and don't know what they want because of Elsa and Mesogog. We know they want to be together. After they have a few normal days together, they will be able to decide what they want."

"I know, but we are engaged too."

"So are Dr. O and Kim. He's afraid that because they are both rangers, it will effect their marriage. I think he's afraid it won't last."

"We had some complicated things like that before you gave me the ring. I remember last year, when you had surgery. You found out you couldn't have children. But it didn't make a difference to me."

"Yes, Kira I know. We want Kim and Dr. O to realize the same thing. Small things won't make a difference to either of them."

"Now that you are talking, I have an idea!"

"Kira, what is it?"

"Hopefully, they are having a good time. I was thinking that we would do something else for them."

"What would that be?"

"Trent, tomorrow is the day before new years eve. I was thinking that on New Years Eve, we arrange for a special event for them."

"Where at?"

"I was thinking Angel Grove. They meet in Angel Grove. I heard that he asked Kim to the dance close to the lake. The Command Center was in Angel Grove. They hung out at the juice bar. And his relatives had a cabin there."

"I like the idea, but how it is going to be a special event?"

"Trent, I have already called Aisha. She has agreed to make Kimberly's dress."

"What does it look like?"

"It's pink, the skirt is mid-length, it's floral print, it's satin, and it is strapless."

"When did you ask Aisha do this?"

"When we left the youth center. She has sewing machine and she said it would be done by tomorrow after noon. She is driving down to give Kim the dress."

"What's Kim going to say?"

"Aisha and I have it covered. She's going to invite Dr.O and Kim to a formal event. She's going to give them a list of places the events are and have them pick?"

"Which ones will the go to?"

"The beach, the place by the lake (where Tommy asked her to the dance), the beach, and I heard one of his relatives had a cabin some where in Angel Grove."

"What do we do, We're suppose to follow them and stay out of sight until the last mintute. It's all taken care of. Tomorrow they will get the invitation."

Back at the youth center, Tommy and Kimberly were back at the youth center inside the room with the big pool. It was getting colder because it was late at night. They knew that it wouldn't be safe to go to the tanning bed to stay warm. And they couldn't remain in the pool. They knew that they were going to have to spend the remainder of their time in the hot tub.

Tommy and Kimberly got up from the edge of the pool and walked over to the hot tub. It was big enough to hold four people. They took a seat. When they sat down, the water was up to their shoulders. Tommy had mixed emotions about the incident. He was glad that he got to have a lot of time with Kimberly. But, he wished that they weren't having to spend the rest of their time in the hot tub.

"Kim, I'm sorry about this incident."

"Why would you be?"

"I made a mistake, and we have to spend a cold night in this room. And because we have to stay in the hot tub all night."

"I actually like the hot tub. It feels like warm blankets."

"So are you aren't mad?"

"Tommy, of course not. I've enjoyed spending time with you. I wish we could do it more often."

"I wish it could be every day."

Tommy noticed that Kimberly was getting sleepy. It was probably close to mid-night. He was feeling tired too. Tommy knew that they needed to try to get some sleep.

"Kim, it's getting late. We probably need to try to get some sleep."

"I wouldn't mind getting some sleep."

Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as she was dozing off. After she dozed off, her headed landed on his shoulder. After he knew Kimberly was asleep, Tommy closed his eyes and feel asleep. He had enjoyed the day.


	19. Back to Angel Grove

The next morning, Tommy and Kimberly woke up. They got out of the hot tub and were able to leave the room. Both of them went to the lockers rooms to change. They left the youth center and went back to Tommy's house. Tommy found an invention from Aisha. They were having a special formal event in Angel Grove. All of the former rangers wanted them to attend.

"Tommy this is so sudden! We don't have anything to wear."

"Kim, I read that Aisha was making your dress. Why don't we go to the mall? You can help me pick out some clothes to wear."

They got in Tommy's car and he drove them to the mall. They went into the clothing store. Kimberly helped Tommy find something to wear. He ended up buying a pair of black pants, a black jacket, a white shirt, a green tie, and a red rose pin. When they got back to Tommy's house. Aisha was there waiting for them. The special event was had been moved to that night. She told them to hurry up and change. Tommy went to his bed room to change and Kimberly went into the bathroom to change.

She tried on the dress that Aisha made her. She loved it, but it was strapless and there was no sleeves. Maybe Tommy would let her wear his jacket. She came out of the bathroom and Aisha was amazed. Kimberly really did look nice. She went into the bathroom to do Kimberly's hair. Aisha curled her hair and twisted it into a bun. Kimberly noticed that Aisha had bought her a pair of pink heeled shoes. She put them on and went out to meet Tommy at the car. Kimberly saw Tommy looked really nice. Tommy really loved the dress that Aisha made her.

"Are you two ready to go Angel Grove?" asked Aisha.

"We're ready," answered Kimberly.

They got in Aisha's car and she drove them to Angel Grove. Neither Tommy or Kimberly knew that Aisha was working for Trent and Kira. Kira got permission to drive her mom's car to Angel Grove. They planned to go to Angel Grove and keep an eye on Kim and Dr. O.

" I hope we can pull this off," stated Trent.

"Don't worry, we can," answered Kira. "Aisha is going to drive them to the place by the lake and tell them that she'll meet them at the cabin."

" I hope they are dressed warm," added Trent.

" I never thought about that regarding Kim's dress. It's strapless," realized Kira.

"We're dressed in jeans, sweaters and jackets," said Trent. "Dr. O only has that jacket. He'll probably let Kim wear it."

"We're in trouble now!" realized Kira.

"I think we are," answered Trent. "As long as they don't see us, we'll be fine."

Kira drove until they saw Aisha's car parked in the parking lot of Angel Grove city park. They parked their car in the back of the parking lot. They quietly got out and walked along the bushes and trees to stay out of sight.

"There they are," pointed Kira. "This the place where Dr. O asked Kim to the dance."

"What are they doing?" asked Trent.

"Just standing there," answered Kira. "Kim's wearing Dr. O's jacket."

They continued to watch their teachers. Kira and Trent listened to their teachers talk about the green candle. Neither one of them knew that the green ranger's powers were drained because of the green candle. All they knew was that he lost his powers as the green ranger and became the white ranger. They saw that their teachers were just standing around.

"Wonder what they are doing?" asked Kira.

"I don't know?" answered Trent. " Wait, they are leaving that spot. It looks like they are headed towards the beach."

"Then what do we do?" asked Kira.

"We are going to follow them," answered Trent.

They made sure that they wouldn't be seen. Once their teachers were far ahead, they began to follow. Kira and Trent followed them all the way to the shore line. But they had to get behind bushes and a tree to keep being seen. They were able to hear their teachers talking about Kimberly's power coin being stolen and how she had her powers drained.

"Kim never said anything about Kat stealing her power coin," declared Kira.

" I never knew that either," answered Trent.

"What are they talking about now?" asked Kira.

"Something about Kimberly being scared because she didn't have her power coin," answered Trent. "I hear Dr. O talking about them walking along the shore line talking about it. They talking about he reassured her that she'd be okay. It sounds like she did the same thing for him, after the green candle incident."

"They are just standing there now," stated Kira.

"I can see that," answered Trent. " It looks like they Dr.O is scared to say something."

"Why is that," answered Kira.

"If we're quiet, we may be able to hear," replied Trent.

They watched their teacher stand there. It seemed like Tommy was scared to say something. Finally Kimberly broke the silence.

"Did you ever come here, after we had the talk about the pink power coin?" asked Kimberly.

"Once," answered Tommy. "When I received the letter you wrote, saying you met someone else."

Kira and Trent saw their teachers get very quiet. They never knew that she broke up with Dr. O in a letter. The listened to the conversation. It was a very interesting story.

"Trent, did you hear that?" asked Kira. "When she sent the letter, he came down here to be alone. He says that he threw rocks in the river."

"I heard that," answered Trent. " Dr.O, just said that Kat came here to meet him. He's telling her about the ski trip that Kat and Billy took him on. He met some girl named Heather. He went on a date with her and it didn't work out."

"Trent, Kimberly isn't saying anything. It looks like she's at the point of tears. I don't think she realized that she hurt him that bad," stated Kira.

"What are they doing now," asked Trent.

"They going to the youth center," answered Kira. "That is where Aisha was going to meet them. We better follow."

They followed their teachers to the youth center. It was a long walk and it was hard for them to stay out of sight. But, they managed to do it. Kira and Trent watched them walk into the youth center. This time would be harder to avoid being seen. There weren't any trees and bushes inside. Kira thought that they could just stand outside the door.

Kira and Trent walked inside the youth center. Tommy and Kim were standing by the work out place. They listened to see if they could hear anything. Their teachers talked about the first time Dr. O was there. He was in a karate match with Jason.

"I never knew that?" stated Kira. "That was when they were in high school. I just heard Dr. O asked Kim if she remember when Bulk and Skull were tormenting her at the her locker."

"What did she say?" asked Trent.

"She said yes," answered Kira. "She just mentioned inviting him to meet with her and her friends after school. But he never got to because he became the green ranger."

"I just heard her say she was in this youth center when she confronted him and told him, she knew he was the green ranger," stated Trent. "Now they're talking about the time she was going to have a float in the parade. Rita had the putties destroy it. But, Dr. O spent many hours fixing it to make sure it was in the parade."

"They must go way back," answered Kira. "But, not as far as us. They only knew each other from high school. We've been friends since kindergarten."

"Still, they are a lot like us," stated Trent.

They continued to watch their teachers, until they saw they were headed towards the exit. Kira and Trent ran out of the youth center and got behind some bushes. Tommy and Kimberly came outside. They listened to Tommy and Kim talk.

"I never thought that coming back to Angel Grove could bring back so many memories," stated Tommy.

"I know what you mean," answered Kimberly. "We go way back. I just don't understand something."

"What's that?" answered Tommy.

"Why Aisha wanted us to get all dressed up for this," replied Kimberly. " I thought this was suppose to be some type of formal event. But, it turns out that we were the only ones here."

"We have never gotten this fancy before," answered Tommy.

Trent and Kira stayed behind the bushes. They realized that Dr. O and Kim had caught on to something. They stayed out of sight hoping their teachers wouldn't find them.

"Did someone plan this for us?" asked Kimberly.

"Maybe, they did. But, I can't imagine who would go out of their way to do all this for us," answered Tommy. "But, it's made me realize something."

"What's that?" answered Kimberly.

"I've really enjoyed these past few days. Us having two normal days to ourselves. We haven't had any ranger duties. It made me realize that us being rangers won't make a difference," answered Tommy. " What do you think about going to the justice of peace when we start spring break. Randall won't have any control over our spring break. We can leave for a vacation, after we see the judge."

Kira and Trent heard what Tommy had just said. They couldn't believe what he had just said. He finally made a decision.

"I'm glad that Dr. O has decided," whispered Kira.

"So are we," stated a familiar voice.

Kira and Trent turned around. Tommy and Kimberly were standing right behind them. They knew that they'd have to admit what they did.

"Dr.O, what are you doing here?" asked Trent.

"We were suppose to have a special event. But, it turns out that it was only meant for us. Were you the ones who arranged all this?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, we even got you more time in the pool," admitted Kira.

"I knew that I didn't mark the wrong box," declared Tommy. "What were you two trying to do?"

"We saw that Kim had the ring on her finger. You were going to the judge after the dance, but you were taken to Mesogog," answered Trent. "You almost made the biggest mistakes when you told Kim you had second thoughts. We didn't want you to regret anything. So we wanted you to realize on your own how much she means to you. Dr.O, neither one of you can hide how you truly feel about each other."

"Trent, I know. We couldn't hide it in high school either," answered Kimberly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," admitted Tommy. "Thank you so much for all you have done."

They couldn't believe their teachers weren't mad at them.

"We're headed backed to Reefside," stated Kira. "How are you going to back? Aisha drove you here."

"We were thinking that you would drive us back to Reefside," suggested Tommy.


	20. After Christmas Break

Tommy and Kimberly couldn't believe what Trent and Kira had done. However, Trent and Kira made him see what he truly wanted. They decided not to punish them. It was something that they would always be greatful for.

When school started back, Kira and Trent told Ethan and Conner what they did. Both of them were surprised that they went to that much trouble. They noticed that Tommy was dressed different. Instead of wearing his black dress pants, grey shirt and black tie, he was wearing a black tee, and khaki pants. He gave the class a project to do. He had everyone get in a group of four people. He wanted them to build a miniature dinosaur museum. Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner all paired up. After the bell rang, the four rangers saw Tommy grab a bag and he put his science stuff away.

"Dr.O, what are you doing?" asked Trent.

"Randall has asked me to help Kimberly teach swimming during second period," answered Tommy. "She said that the group was larger this time."

After everyone one left the class. Tommy locked his door and headed to the gym. The four teens knew that something wasn't right. If Kimberly needed help, she would have Tommy herself. She wouldn't have had Randall do it. Conner and Ethan went on to class. Kira and Trent ran to catch up with Tommy.

"Dr.O, something isn't right!" cried Kira.

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"If Kim needed help, she would have asked you. She wouldn't have told Randall to tell you!" declared Trent.

"You are right. I'm going to call your teachers and tell them that I had to talk to you about something! You go on down to the gym!" ordered Tommy. "I'll catch up with you!"

Kira and Trent watched Tommy pull out his cell phone. They quickly made their way to the gym. No one was in there. Kira saw a door open, it was Tommy. Kimberly wasn't in the gym.

"She must be in the room with the pool!" gasped Tommy.

They all ran to the room. Tommy saw Kimberly was in there with two other people. He told Trent to use his invisible ability to make him and Kira invisible. He grabbed Kira's hand and they became invisible. Tommy went into the room. Kira and Trent stood at the door. Those two people were Randall and Zeltrax. They watched Tommy run to Kim.

"I hope she's okay," stated Kira.

"Me too," answered Trent. "Dr.O isn't going to let anything happen to Kim."

They continued to stand at the door. Tommy was at Kimberly's side. She looked like she had been hurt really bad. They saw that Kimberly was dressed to teach swimming. Kira and Trent saw Kimberly had some cuts on her arms and legs. She looked as if she had a small cut on her cheek.

"Should we go in and help?" asked Kira.

"No," answered Trent. "We need to stay out of sight! We have to trust Dr.O."

They still watched the scene. Randall and Zeltrax were still in the room. Tommy and Kimberly were still in the same area. It looked as if Tommy was hesitant to move.

"Zeltrax, who are you?" asked Tommy.

"I am Smitty," answered Zeltrax.

"But, I thought that you gone!" gasped Tommy.

"No, I am still around!" answered Zeltrax. " I have one mission. To destroy the black ranger. I don't care how I do it."

"Why did you attack Kimberly?" asked Tommy. "She doesn't have anything to do with you."

"She is the black rangers weakness," revealed Zeltrax. "If we use the pink ranger, we can get to you."

Kira and Trent were shocked. They couldn't believe what Zeltrax had done. But, most of all, they never heard Tommy mention Smitty before.

"What did you do to her?" ordered Tommy.

"We waited until the bell rang. After the bell rang, she changed into her clothes. Once she changed, we were out here waiting," answered Zeltrax. "We asked her nicely to help us destroy the black ranger. She refused to help. The pink ranger put up a good fight; she took a strong hit, right when you were coming into the gym."

"Just leave her alone!" ordered Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver, you don't order us around!" declared Zeltrax. "We are giving you a choice. We'll spare you and the pink ranger."

"What do you want?" replied Tommy.

"You agree to have your memories erased, where you don't remember the true identities' of Elsa, Rita, and Mesogog are," answered Zeltrax. "And that goes for every ranger that is present at school today. Or the pink ranger will go back to Mesogog's layer."

"What will it be?" asked Zeltrax.

"Fine you can erase our memories. Just leave the pink ranger alone!" ordered Tommy.

Kira and Trent realized that they had to get out of the school. They stayed invisible and quickly exited the gym. Then they walked out the front door. Once they were outside, they left the school grounds. Randall sent Tyrano-drones to attack the school. Kira and Trent were across the street and watched the Tyrano-drones enter the building.

"Do you think we should go back and help them?" asked Kira.

"If they erase Dr.O, Kim, Ethan, and Conner's memories, they won't remember who Rita, Elsa and Mesogog are. We will be the only one who will remember who they are!" replied Trent. "They will need to know in the future. We are they only ones who will be able to tell them."

"Where will we go?" asked Kira.

"We go to Haley's café and tell her!" stated Trent.

They took off running to Haley's café. Both of them ran several blocks, until they reached Haley's café. Kira looked around to make sure no one was around. Once, she saw it was safe they went in. They saw Haley was watching the news.

"Haley, you need to know something!" shouted Kira.

"Kira and Trent, why aren't you in school?" asked Haley.

"We had to leave. Randall and Zeltrax attacked Kim. We learned that Zeltrax is Smitty. Kim was hurt badly. Zeltrax gave Dr. O a choice to make!" answered Trent.

"What was that?" asked Haley.

"He would agree to allow Zeltrax to make them forget the true identities of Elsa, Rita, and Mesogog," answered Kira. "Not only did it go for him, but he had to agree to allow it to happen to all of the rangers who were at school that day. So, we left school for the day. We were invisible the whole time."

"Okay, fill me in later," stated Haley," We have to see what is on TV."

They all watched the TV. Tyrano-drones were attacking the school. It showed the red and blue ranger fighting them. All of the students were leaving the school. It seemed like school was dismissed early.

"We're the only ones who knows their true identities," stated Kira.

"I know," answered Haley. "We can't tell Dr. O now."

"Do we still have the tape from the game?" asked Trent.

"Yes, but we can't show him right off," replied Haley.

The phone rang, Haley answered it. She was on the phone for a long time. Kira and Trent wondered what was taking her so long on the phone. Finally, she hung up the phone.

"Dr.O wants us to meet him at his house," answered Haley.


	21. Meeting at Dr Oliver's House

Kira and Trent realized that Tommy probably wanted to discuss what happened at school. Haley told them to get in her car. All three of them got in Haley's car, and she drove them to Tommy's house. Kira and Trent followed Haley down to the basement. Ethan and Conner were already there. They didn't see Kimberly.

"Where's Kimberly?" asked Trent.

"She was hurt today during second period. Zeltrax and Elsa were responsible," answered Tommy.

"Where is she?" asked Kira.

"She's over there on the table," answered Tommy. "She took a hard blow. Kim's been unconscious for awhile. We have her hooked up to monitors to see how much damage she took. But, I can't get anything to come up."

"Who is responsible for it?" asked Trent.

"You know it was Elsa and Zeltrax," replied Tommy. "Zeltrax is someone I used to know. That person was Smitty. We don't know who Elsa, Rita, or Mesogog is."

Kira and Trent knew that Principal Randall was there instead of Elsa. They also knew that Tommy and the other rangers had their memory erased regarding Elsa's, Rita's, and Mesogog's identity.

"Dr.O, You told us that Randall, wanted you to help Kim teach swimming during second period," replied Kira.

"I remember that," answered Tommy. "All four of you were with me and pointed out something wasn't right. Kira and Trent went to the gym with me. Then the Tryano-drones attacked. I don't remember seeing Kira and Trent helping us fight them off. I think you left school!"

"We were there," lied Kira. "We were using Trent's invisible ability. What makes you think that we weren't there?"

"If you were there, you would have came to help us fight of the tryano-dones," answered Tommy. " I remember telling you to use your invisible ability. But, I didn't give you permission to leave."

"Dr.O, we can explain," argued Trent.

"I don't want any excuses!" interrupted Tommy. "We needed help and you weren't there. Someone could have been seriously hurt."

Trent and Kira didn't tell him why tell left the school. It wasn't the right time. He was too concerned about Kim and they knew he wouldn't believe them right away. They couldn't even show them the tape. Tommy told the rangers to return to their houses and school was canceled for a few days. The tryano-drones caused a lot of damage. The school staff needed to clean up the mess before the kids could come back. All of the rangers left Tommy's house. Haley stayed behind with Tommy.

"Tommy, how's Kim?"

"Haley, I don't know. When I found her in the gym she was unconscious."

"How were you able to protect her?"

"All I remember doing is agreeing to allow Zeltrax and Elsa make us forget something. I don't remember what is was."

"How did you get her out?"

"Ethan and Conner fought off the tryano-drones. I had to carry her out. After the students were left, I let Conner drive my car. I sat in the back with Kim. Ethan drove his own car here. When we got here, we brought her down here. We cleaned her up."

"How bad was she?"

Tommy pulled the blanket down to show her Kimberly's injuries. Both of her arms and legs were bandaged. She also had a band-aide on her cheek. After he showed Haley, he covered her back up.

"Are you going to help clean up at school?"

"Kimberly needs me more, than the school does."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I want you stay here to. I want someone to be here with her at all times."

"I can do that."

"Thank you, Haley. I just hope she wakes up soon."

Meanwhile, Trent and Kira had to walk home, since they rode with Haley. Conner rode back to school with Ethan to get his car. On the long walk home, Trent heard something. He grabbed Kira's hand and they turned invisible. Zeltrax and Elsa were near by. They were discussing their plans. Trent and Kira learned that Elsa and Zeltrax weren't done yet.

"How long will the pink ranger by out?" asked Elsa.

"For awhile," answered Zeltrax. "I'm giving Dr. Oliver some time to think about something."

"He doesn't know that he doesn't really have the pink ranger?" asked Elsa.

"Of course, he doesn't," answered Zeltrax. "Remember when she came out of the locker room, Mesogog appeared and took Kimberly back to his layer. All Dr. Oliver has is a copy of his precious pink ranger."

"Where is she in Mesogog's layer?" asked Elsa.

"She is in Mesogog's chamber. We are just going to let her sit there for awhile, until we decide how to get Dr. Oliver. Once we get Dr. Oliver, he will be joining his pink ranger. The other rangers won't have their mentor to guide them. They will be on their own. Mesogog will eventually rule the world." answered Zeltrax. "The copy will eventually dissolve."

Kira and Ethan couldn't believe what they just heard. They had to go back to Tommy's house. They rushed back to Tommy's house. Trent and Kira didn't even bother to knock on the door. The just went back in and headed to the basement. Trent made both of them visible again. Tommy demanded to know why they were back.

"Dr.O, we heard Elsa and Zeltrax talking. That really isn't Kim. It is only a copy," cried Kira.

"Okay, then where is Kim?" asked Tommy.

"She was taken to Mesogog's layer," answered Trent. "She is in Mesogog's chamber. They are going to just let her sit there for awhile. They want you. We won't have anyone to guide us. Mesogog will rule the world."

"What do they want with me?" asked Tommy.

"We don't know," answered Kira. "All we heard was that once they had you, you were going to be joining Kim. You both will be sitting in the chamber for awhile."

"They can have me," declared Tommy.

"You are giving in so easy," gasped Kira.

"Both of you made me realize how much Kim means to me. I want to join her," answered Tommy."You all are a great team. I know you will be okay on your own for awhile. Kim needs me the most now."

"What will you do?" asked Trent.

"Kim and I have been in situations like this before. We managed to get through them on our own," answered Tommy.


	22. House of Cards

"Dr.O, when are you going to do this?" asked Kira.

"As soon as I can," answered Tommy. "I think I will go help clean up the school tomorrow. I'd like for all of the rangers to be at school tomorrow."

"Why do we have to be there?" asked Trent.

"They want students to come help too," answered Tommy. "I'd like for the rangers to be there, just incase we have more trouble."

Tommy alerted Conner and Ethan to come to school the next day to help clean up. He saw a duffle bag in the back corner. When Tommy opened it up, he realized that it was the clothes that Kimberly wore on the day that they went to Angel Grove. Inside the bag was her pink polo, her jeans, her grey sweater with pink stripes, and all of her other stuff. He had forgotten that they washed those clothes, when they came back from Angel Grove. Kira and Trent saw him pick up the bag.

"Dr.O, what are you doing with that bag?" asked Trent.

"It's not my bag, it's Kim's," answered Tommy. "When I leave tomorrow, I am taking it with me, along with my first aide stuff."

"But, why are you taking it to school tomorrow?" asked Kira.

"Kimberly had just changed into her clothes to teach swimming when Mesogog took her," answered Tommy. "She's probably cold and may need a change of clothes."

"How long will you be gone?" asked Trent.

"It depends on how long it takes to locate Kimberly and for us to find the right time to escape," answered Tommy. "I don't plan to be gone long."

Tommy had Haley take Kira and Trent back to Kira's House. He realized it was getting late and all of them needed their rest. Tommy wondered about Kimberly. Where was she? Was she hurt? He also wondered what type of condition she was in. And he wondered what she was going through.

At Mesogog's layer, Kimberly was laying on a cold stone floor. She was slowly beginning to wake up. Kimberly knew that she had been out of it for awhile. She stood up to see where she was. She noticed that she was in a small chamber. There weren't any windows expect for the one on the door. But, it had bars on it. The room had chains hanging from the wall, a small bathroom, and it also had a place to sit down in the corner. Kimberly noticed that her feet were cold. She looked down and noticed that she didn't have any shoes or socks on.

She noticed that she had bandages on both of her legs. But, she didn't remember being hurt. Kimberly noticed that she didn't around her arms. She realized she was still wearing her pink one piece suit. Kimberly noticed that both of her arms were bandaged. She looked down at her suit, and noticed that it was ripped all over.

Kimberly noticed that there were some people standing outside the door. The door opened and Zeltrax and Mesogog entered the room. Elsa was standing outside the door. Why were they in the room for?

"My lord, we found out that the pink ranger is Dr. Oliver's weakness," stated Zeltrax.

"Very good," answered Mesogog.

"We can use her as bait to lure in Dr. Oliver!" stated Zeltrax.

"What do you want with Tommy?!" demanded Kimberly.

"No one asked for your opinion," stated Mesogog.

"My lord, Dr. Oliver is the pink ranger's weakness," declared Zeltrax.

"I figured that was the case," answered Mesogog. "We can use her to our advantage to get Dr. Oliver."

"How are you going to get to Tommy!?" demanded Kimberly.

"Pink ranger, if you had any common sense, you'd know to be quiet!" shouted Mesogog.

"What should we do with the pink ranger in the mean time?" asked Zeltrax.

"For now, we need to keep the pink ranger quiet," stated Mesogog. "It would help if we could restrain her."

"I have just the thing," stated Zeltrax.

He walked over to Kimberly. Kimberly tried to fight back but she took a very hard hit from Zeltrax. Once Kimberly was knocked out, Zeltrax wrapped some tape around her shoulders. He cut the tape. Then he place her hands behind her back. Zeltrax tied Kimberly's hands behind her back.

"Is this good enough?" asked Zeltrax.

"Not quiet," answered Mesogog. "You forgot that we want to keep the pink ranger quiet."

Zeltrax placed a piece of tape over Kimberly's mouth. Then he took some rope and tied her feet together. After he followed Mesogog's orders, he sat her up against the wall. Mesogog ordered Zeltrax to fix it where Kimberly couldn't move at all. So Zeltrax took several pieces of the tap, and taped her against the wall. He took some more pieces of the tap and taped her legs down. Finally, he took a piece of tape and taped her neck to the wall.

"Is that better?" asked Zeltrax.

"That's much better," answered Mesogog. "We don't have to worry about her trying to escape."

They noticed Kimberly began to wake up again. She tried to move. But, she couldn't move a muscle. Kimberly tried to say something, but couldn't. She noticed that she was there to stay for awhile.

"What about her clothes?" asked Zeltrax.

"Her clothes are prefect just the way they are," answered Mesogog.

Zeltrax walked out of the room. It was just Mesogog and Kimberly. Mesogog walked around Kimberly to make sure that Zeltrax had her complete restrained. Mesogog noticed that Zeltrax did a pretty good job.

"Now pink ranger, I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"MMPH!"

"Your aren't going anywhere, so don't even try to struggle."

"MMPH!"

"Now, I'm going to leave you here. We are going to come up with a way to destroy the black ranger."

"MMMMMMMMMPH!"

Kimberly realized that Tommy was in danger. She wasn't able to do anything about it. All she could do was sit in that chamber. Kimberly began to cry.

"You can cry all you want pink ranger."

Mesogog exited the room and shut the door behind him. Kimberly was alone. She knew that no one knew where she was;she wasn't going to be rescued anytime soon. Kimberly began to cry harder, until she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at Kira's house, Kira and Trent had been playing cards for awhile. They finally got tired of playing cards and they didn't have anything else to do. Kira suggested that they tried to build a house of cards. They had seen people do it on TV. Niether one of them had built a house of cards before. They tried many times, but their house of cards continued to fall apart.

Finally, they tried once more. For over an hour they were building a house of cards. Right before they placed the last card on top, Trent felt his phone ring in his pocket. He knocked over the house of cards.

"Trent, we almost had it. What happened?"

"I felt my phone ring."

"Who is it?"

Trent reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the number to see who was calling. It was someone that he hadn't heard from since Christmas.

"Trent, who is it?"

"It's my dad!"


	23. Anton's Message

"Trent, don't stand, there! Answer your phone!" demanded Kira.

"Hello, dad," stated Trent.

"Trent, how are you and Kira doing?" asked Anton.

"We got engaged on Christmas Eve," answered Trent.

"Trent, I'm so happy for you two. I always had a feeling that you and Kira would marry. Do you have any plans?" asked Anton.

"Some time in the spring," answered Trent. "We don't want a big one though. How are you?"

"Trent, I've called to give you a message. It is about Kimberly Hart!" stated Anton.

"Yesterday, Kira and I heard Zeltrax and Elsa talking. They said she is in Mesogog's layer!" cried Trent.

"That is correct," answered Anton. "That is why I called. When I transformed back into myself, I saw she was hurt badly. Kimberly was knocked out in a small chamber. She had cuts all over her arms and legs."

"What was she wearing?" asked Trent.

"She was wearing a pink swimsuit," answered Anton." But, it was ripped all over. I knew she was in trouble. While, I was still my human form, I went into the chamber. I cleaned her up and put bandages on the cuts."

"Where is she now?" asked Trent. "Is she okay?"

"She's still in the chamber. When Mesogog and Zeltrax started talking about harming Dr. Oliver; she had fit. Mesogog ordered Zeltrax to restrain her. Before Zeltrax restrained Kimberly, he knocked her out," answered Anton.

"How did they restrain her?" asked Trent.

"Zeltrax had a role of tape. He wrapped the tape around her shoulders a few times. Then he put her hands behind her back. Zeltrax tied her hands behind her back. He also tied her feet together," answered Anton. "Mesogog wanted Kimberly quiet. So Zeltrax put a piece of tape over her mouth."

"What else did he do?" asked Trent.

"Mesogog wanted to be sure Kimberly couldn't move at all. Zeltrax taped her body against the wall, her legs to the floor, and her neck against the wall," answered Anton. "She woke up and she couldn't move a muscle and she couldn't make a sound."

"What can we do?" asked Trent.

"You must go to Tommy," declared Anton. "I'm scared to go near her or Tommy because I'm transforming into Mesogog often. This was the first time I was able to get a hold of you."

"Tommy is going to have a fit!" shouted Trent.

"I know he will," answered Anton. "But, Dr. Oliver is the only one who can get to her."

"What can Tommy do?" asked Trent. "Tommy has already said he is going to her."

"I know that he will go to her," stated Anton. "But, you must keep in mind, Tommy and Kimberly may end up being there for awhile. They want Dr. Oliver to come to her. Mesogog knows if he has both of them, you won't have your mentors."

"Even if you don't have your mentors for awhile, I know all of you will be okay. Kimberly needs Tommy the most now," declared Anton. "She's miserable."

"I bet, if they've done all of that to her!" declared Trent. "If Tommy goes and they both end up staying in that chamber, Kimberly's going to feel responsible!"

"She may for awhile, but Tommy will take care of her," reassured Anton. "Everyone knows that they have feelings for each other."

"What can we do?" asked Trent.

"Get this message to Tommy!" demanded Anton. "Even if you have to tell him that I am Mesogog."

"Okay, we are going to call him," answered Trent.

"I love you," stated Anton. "Please be save and keep Kira close to you. You two may need each other before all of this is over."

Trent hung up the phone. Kira was standing right next to him. She heard every word that was said. They looked at the clock, and saw it was almost mid-night. They were scared to call Tommy. But, Kira knew that they had no choice.

"I'll send him a text and have him call us," answered Kira.

Kira sent Tommy a text. They went down stairs to see what her parents were doing. The Ford's had fallen asleep on the couch. They stayed in the bedroom with both of their phones out.

"What did you tell Dr.O?" asked Trent.

"That we were sorry to bother him. I said we got a call about Kimberly. I told him to call one of us back," answered Kira.

One of their phones began to ring. They had their phones on the computer desk. Trent realized that it was his phone because he had it on vibrate. He picked up his cell phone. It was Tommy.

"Hello Dr.O," answered Trent.

"I got a text from Kira. She said you got a call about Kim," answered Tommy.

"We were sorry to bother you," replied Trent.

"It's okay, I went to bed around 8 and woke up about half an hour ago. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about Kim," stated Tommy. "Who called you and what they say about Kim?"

"It was my dad," said Trent. "Dr. O, I know you won't believe this but he is Mesogog."

"Really?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Trent." That is the reason why I've been staying at Kira's. We told you before, but you forgot who Mesogog, Rita, and Elsa were because Zeltrax erased it from all of the rangers memory. That is why Kira and I left school. We knew that at least one or two of us needed to know."

"I'm sorry I jumped on you two," stated Tommy." What did he tell you about Kimberly?"

"We both heard every word of what dad said," replied Trent. "It is hard to explain maybe Kira can tell you."

"Okay, put Kira on the phone," requested Tommy.

Trent handed his phone to Kira.

"Hello, Dr.O," answered Kira. "What we are about to tell you may really make mad."

"It's okay," resurred Tommy. "I want to hear."

"First, when Kim was taken to Messogog's, she was hurt badly. Anton was back in his human form;he found her unconscious in a small chamber," replied Kira. "He went inside the chamber. She had cuts all over her arms and legs. Anton cleaned her up and put bandages on her cuts."

"Glad to know someone cleaned her up," answered Tommy. "What happened next?"

"Mesogog and Zeltrax entered the room. Kimberly was already awake. They talked about doing something to you and Kimberly had a fit!" declared Kira. "Mesogog order Zeltrax to restrain her."

"How did Zeltrax restrain her?" asked Tommy.

"He hit her hard and it knocked her out. He wrapped tape around her shoulders," answered Kira. "Then her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were tied together, and she has tape covering her mouth. Messogog wanted to be sure she couldn't move a muscle. Now Kimberly's body, legs, and neck is tapped against the wall."

Tommy didn't say anything for awhile. Kira looked at Trent. Why was Tommy not saying anything? Was he still on the phone?

"So are you telling me that Kim's whole body is sticking to the wall?" asked Tommy.

"Well, basically," answered Kira.

"Kira, I going to Kim right now!" demanded Tommy. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He hung up the phone. Tommy was still in his pajamas. He quickly changed into a pair of khaki's, a black tee, and tan shirt. Tommy already had Kim's bag packed. He grabbed it and took off. Tommy didn't even bother to get in his car. Instead, he used his invisible ability and started walking. He walked for over an hour. Until, he saw Zeltrax and Elsa standing next to a portal. They were talking.

"We need to Dr. Oliver's home!" stated Elsa.

"We've looked for days and can't find it. It isn't in the phone book and I can't find record of it anywhere!" declared Zeltrax.

Tommy quietly walked past them, straight into the portal. He was now in Mesogog's layer. Tommy walked all over until he found a room with bars on the window. There was key next to the door. He took the key and unlocked the door. Tommy placed the key back where he found it and entered the room. He shut the door behind him. He heard people coming so he got back and saw Mesogog and Zeltrax enter the room.

"The pink ranger is sound asleep," stated Zeltrax.

"I doubt Dr. Oliver will ever find her," replied Mesogog. "It's late, we will all go to bed. We'll deal with her in the morning."

They left the room and shut the door behind them. Tommy still remained invisible. He walked over to Kimberly and slowly removed the tape off her mouth, neck, and legs. She was still sleeping. Tommy didn't want to wake her. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket, and cut the rope that was tied around her feet. Then he slowly began to remove the tape that was holding her against the wall. Finally he had her loose! He just had to free her hands and get the tape that was wrapped around her shoulders. He used his pocket knife to cut the rope to free her hands. He tried to remove the tape around her shoulders. But, it was sticking to her skin. He saw that there were many tears in her clothes. Tommy used the pocket knife on one of holes in her clothes, to get to the tape. He tore her suit, but he was able to gentle remove the tape from her shoulders. Tommy picked her up and she became invisible too. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He saw there was a small bathroom in there. He opened the door and there was a portal. He walked through it, and he appeared at Haley's house. He knocked on the door and became visible again. Haley came to the door and let them in.


	24. Discoveries

Haley let them into her house. Tommy laid Kimberly on the couch. He noticed that Haley had been sitting up for awhile.

"Haley, how long have you been up?" asked Tommy.

"Ever since Kira called me," answered Haley. "She said you were going after Kimberly. I was waiting to hear from one of the rangers. Trent told me about what type of condition Kimberly was in. How did you get her loose?"

"It wasn't easy, I had to slowly remove the tape, and I had to use a pocket knife," answered Tommy. "I turned invisible and walked a long way, until I saw a portal. So I went through it. I was in Mesogog's layer."

"How'd you get to her?" asked Haley.

"I walked around until I saw a room with bars on the window. There was a key next to the door and I unlocked the door," replied Tommy. I walked in the chamber and she was sticking to the wall. Before I could free her, Mesogog and Zeltrax came in. They said they are going to deal with her tomorrow."

"Tommy, they are going to know that you went to her," warned Haley. "We have to make it look like she's still there. I have a lab down in my basement."

Tommy picked Kimberly up and followed her to the basement. It was at look like his. Haley said she could get the coordinates and send a copy of Kimberly to the chamber in the shape Tommy found her in. Haley had Tommy place her on a table and Haley did some tests. Finally, Haley was able to send the copy to the chamber. They saw the picture on her computer screen, it looked like no one had touched her.

"What do we do about Kim now?" asked Tommy.

"She looks like she was hurt. I noticed that you cut a strap on her suit," stated Haley.

"When I got to the tape around her shoulders, I couldn't remove it.I saw there were tears in her suit and I took the pocket knife and cut through a tear to get the tape off her," responded Tommy.

"I noticed that she has a cut on her shoulder, from where you had to cut the strap. We need to treat it, before it gets infected," warned Haley. "I'll go get my first aide equipment. Does she have any clothes to change into?"

"Yes, I brought them. I took her duffle bag, when I went to go find her," replied Tommy.

"Put the duffle bag by the table," ordered Haley. "She needs her rest. I'll contact the rangers and tell them she's safe. There are some blankets and pillows in the closet. Just let her sleep."

Haley pulled up a chair next to the table. She told Tommy he could stay with her. After Haley cleaned Kimberly's cut, she place a pillow under Kimberly's head. Then she covered her up with the blankets. Haley gave Tommy a blanket and he wrapped it around his shoulders. He took the pillow that Haley gave him and placed it on the table. He quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Tommy woke up. He realized that he was in Haley's basement. Kimberly still wasn't awake. He wondered why she wasn't awake. It seemed like she had been asleep for a long time. Haley walked in and noticed Kimberly was still asleep.

"When will she wake up?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, while you two were asleep last time, I did some tests. I've noticed that she was hurt. When her neck was taped to the wall, she had trouble breathing," stated Haley.

"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Tommy.

"She's about to wake up soon, when she does have her take a shower and change her clothes. Then you two are going to have to stay here for awhile, since the vilians will be looking for you. I'll send some of the rangers to get some of your clothes," stated Haley. " After that the both of you will be taking a trip."

"What do you mean take a trip?" asked Tommy.

"Mesogog had some of the previous rangers become Rita and Zedd. Katherine was turned into Rita and Billy was turned into Zedd. In order to save them, you have to go back to your early days of being rangers," stated Haley. " The best time would been when Kimberly left to go to Florida."

"Why is that?" asked Tommy.

"If you went with her, she wouldn't have felt bad when she didn't make it in the pan global games," stated Haley. "She would never have wrote the letter. The reason why Katherine became Rita was by an experiment. Mesogog used her to get to you and Kim. He knew you used to date her. Billy was used because he used that device when you on your Zeo quest, they thought that he would be useful."

"What will that do time?" asked Tommy.

"It won't effect time too much," answered Haley. "It will save Kat and Billy. All of the events with Rita and Zedd coming back won't take place. Everything else will remain the same for the most part."

"How long we will we be gone?" asked Tommy.

"Not very long," answered Haley. "You'll be back in your teenage years; however, you will know what your futures will be like. We will keep an eye on you two to make sure nothing happens. "

Haley saw Kimberly was waking up. She sent Kimberly to get a shower and clean up. After she took her shower, she changed into the clothes that Tommy brought her. For over an hour ,she asked Tommy what happened. So, he answered her questions. Then Haley told Kimberly what was taking place.

"Haley, what all will be different?" asked Kimberly.

"First, Tommy will go to Florida with you. After you don't make it in the pan global games, you'll both go on to college. Tommy will not become a ranger again until you get the dino gems. When you return to the future, you will still be rangers. Everything will be the same, but Zedd, Rita, Goldar won't come back. There will be some minor changes. But, they will be better, than they are now. You can't reveal the future to anyone!" warned Haley.

She pointed a laser beam at Tommy and Kimberly. They vanished and appeared back in there teenage years. It was around the time Kimberly was training for the pan global games.


	25. A Different Shade of Pink

Everyone at the juice bar got things ready for a party for Kimberly. She had just competed for a chance in a life time. That was taking part in the Pan Global Games as a gymnast. Ernie saw her coming.

"Everybody hide!" shouted Ernie.

All the people in juice bar hide. She walked in and found that it was empty. Kimberly walked around the room. She saw there were balloons and streamers all over the room.

"Surprise!" shouted everyone in the room.

All her friends hugged her. She thanked Katherine for all she had done for her. The gymnastics coach said that he wanted to make an announcement.

"Kimberly, you are one the of the finest athletes that I have ever coached. It is my sincere wish that you would consider moving to my felicity in Florida to begin training to compete in the pan global games. " stated the coach. "Together Kimberly we can bring the gold metal home to the United States."

Kimberly couldn't believe what she had heard. Her life long dream had came true. She was so overjoyed, but she knew that she wouldn't make it in the games. She realized that both her and Tommy were both in their teenage years again. She knew she still had to go Florida. But, how would Tommy get to Florida too? They weren't married and his parents wouldn't let him go with her otherwise.

Tommy was proud of Kimberly and what she had achieved. But, he knew that he had to go to Florida with her to save the future. He remembered in the future, that he wanted to marry her. But, they never got to it then. He decided that he would marry her on the day she went to Florida. He pulled her to the side.

"Kim, remember what happens in the future?"

"Yes, that we find dino gems and become rangers again."

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about how we were going to marry, but the villains' kept getting in the way. Why don't we do it today? I can to Florida with you."

"I like the idea. I hope it doesn't ruin the future too much."

"Haley, said that there would be minor changes."

Kimberly knew that they had to be at the command center, shortly. So, the quickly left the party. After the party, all of the rangers went to the command center. Kimberly didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want to give up being a ranger or be disappointed when she didn't make the games. But, she knew she had to help save the future.

"Rangers as I speak to you now my thoughts and feelings are divided," stated Zordon. "Kimberly you have been a proud warrior and have defended our planet valiantly. But this opportunity is something that hard to ignore."

"Zordon, you don't have to worry about this," answered Kimberly." I'm not going to Florida."

"Do you realize, what you are giving up?" asked Billy.

"I do, but this something I've dreamed about since I was little," answered Kimberly. "But, when I became a power ranger, I realized that I had responsibilities. One was to stand by you all."

"Kim, you have to be true to yourself," stated Tommy.

"Tommy is right Kimberly," replied Zordon." This an experience that will prove invaluable not only to yourself, but to us. Someday when you return, you'll be a better power ranger."

"I really want to go," stated Kimberly. "Only if it is okay with you guys."

"I don't want to see you give this up," stated Tommy." You already know, that I am going with you to Florida."

"Tommy, you are going too!?" gasped Aisha.

"Yes, after the party we eloped," answered Tommy. "Our parents were there when we did it."

"What are we going to do with out a pink and white ranger?" asked Rocky.

"Zordon, there are two people that can take our place," stated Kimberly.

Alpha transported two people to the command center. One of them was Katherine and the other one was Jason. Tommy and Kimberly told the team that they talked with Katherine and Jason. Zordon welcomed them to the team. Tommy and Kimberly pulled out their power coins and handed them to Katherine and Jason.

"Katherine, you will guide the pink shark cycle. Jason you will guide the white shark cycle. "You will two will share the white shogun zord. If willing, Katherine will guide the crane zord and Jason will guide the falcon zord," declared Zordon. "Tommy and Kimberly, you have severed well on the team have helped protect the world."

"We are going to miss you all," stated Tommy.

"But, most of all we are going to miss being on the team," added Kimberly.

"We wish the both of you the best as you begin your lives together," said Zordon. "Good luck Kimberly!"

Zordon teleported Tommy and Kimberly out of the command center. They went Aisha's house for Kimberly to get her stuff. Aisha's parents wished her the best. Before they left to Florida, they went by Tommy's house for him to get his stuff. His parents already had his stuff packed and ready for him to take to Florida. His parents wished both of them the best of luck.

After they got their stuff, they put it in Kimberly's car and they went to Florida. It took them several days to get to Florida. Finally after several days had passed, they were in Florida, where Kimberly would be training. They had dorms for singles and married couples. Tommy and Kimberly were assigned to married couple dorm. They walked inside the dorm and noticed that it was a mess. Tommy went out and bought some paint. He painted the kitchen and living room blue, the bathroom pink ,and their bed room was painted light green. They bought a white comforter with pink flowers. They were satisfied with their new dorm.

A few months had passed by. Kimberly's training was going great. Even though Tommy and Kimberly knew that they wouldn't make it in the games, they continued to finish their high school courses. They were ahead and only had half a year left. Both of them would be graduating early, since they took summer courses.

Tommy and Kimberly graduated from high school early. Tommy decided not to start college until Kimberly was done with the Pan Global Games. After they graduated, the training got more demanding. Kimberly didn't hardly have time to do anything else. One day, during training Kimberly collapsed during training. It happened twice before.

" Kimberly, this is the third time," stated the coach. "I can't have that on my team. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you won't be good enough for the games. Please collect all of your belongings and move out of the dorm. I can't have you on this team."

Kimberly left the gym in tears, it was a lot like it was when it happened before. She went back to her dorm, this time she didn't have to sit in the dorm and cry for hours, like she did before. Tommy was in the dorm sitting on the coach watching TV. He saw her come in.

"Kim what happened?"

"The coach said I wasn't good enough to make it in the games. He wants us to collect our stuff and leave. What are we going to do now?"

"We both graduated and can start college. Tonight, we can go to a hotel and we go back to California in the morning. It will take us a few days."

They packed their stuff up and went to a hotel. The next morning, they left for California. When they returned to Angel Grove, they found out that they still had time to apply for the semester. They applied to the closet college that was near Angel Grove. That place was at Reefside. Tommy planned on being a science teacher and Kimberly planned on teaching gym. They still kept in touch with the rangers until they transferred their turbo powers on to the new team. A few years later, Tommy and Kimberly graduated from college. They applied for graduate school. Tommy studied Dinosaurs and Kimberly studied being a science teacher. A few years later, they both got jobs at Reefside High School.


	26. History is Rewritten

It was the first day of school, Tommy and Kimberly got out of their car. Both of them were nervous because they were starting a new chapter in their life. They were teachers. As soon as Tommy walked into the school, he met their principal.

"Mr. Oliver, you have detention duty ," stated Principal Randall. " There are four students who have gotten in trouble. One was playing soccer, one turned the sprinklers on, one was singing and playing the guitar, and the last one got into an argument with me."

"Okay, I'll take care of the situation after school," stated Tommy.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent Kimberly a text message. As soon as Kimberly walked into the gym, she heard her cell phone ring. She saw Tommy sent her a text message. She read her message.

 _Kim,_

 _I know we had plans after school today, but I just found out that I have detention duty after school. Four students have already gotten in trouble. What do you want me to do about our plans? Do you want wait for me at school or stay to help me with my detention duty?"_

 _Tommy_

Kimberly couldn't believe that four kids were already in trouble. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text. Tommy felt his phone vibrate. He pulled out his phone and read her text.

 _Tommy,_

 _I am going to stay and help you with detention duty. I will meet you up at your classroom after school. After detention duty, maybe we can spend some time at the pool. Did you know that the gym has a pool?_

 _Kimberly_

Tommy was relieved that she was going to help him with his dentation duty after school. He was also glad that he could have some time with Kimberly after school. After school, Kimberly went up to Tommy's classroom. They meet the four students. Their names were Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. Tommy promised the four teens that if they could find anything that was dinosaur related, he'd cancel detention duty for the rest of the week.

Tommy was in for a surprise when he had detention duty. The teens found some gems and it looked like it bounded with them. He told them that they didn't have detention for the rest of the week. Kimberly asked them if they could come to their home after school on the following day. The detention duty, didn't last long. Tommy went back with Kim to the gym.

"So are you up for a swim?" asked Tommy.

"Not yet," answered Kimberly. " I see something glowing at the bottom of the pool."

They looked down and saw something pink and black glowing at the bottom of the pool. Both of them had a feeling what they were. They got in the water and swam down to the gems. The black gem bonded with Tommy and the pink gem bonded with Kimberly. After they picked up the gems, the went back up to the surface.

"Kim, it looks like we are rangers again," declared Tommy.

"I never thought that would happen again. We're married, we're both teachers, and four other students found some gems," answered Kimberly. "I hope we can pull this off again."

"We may be older, but we can still pull this off," reassured Tommy. "Let's go before anything else can happen."

They walked out of the side door and headed to their car. Both of them were still soaking wet. On the way to their car, they ran into Principal Randall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, what were you doing?" demanded Randall.

"Tommy was helping me lock up and he accidently feel in the pool," lied Kimberly. "He isn't a very good swimmer, so I had to help him out."

"The pool is off limits, other than during school hours and special events," declared Randall. " Just don't let it happen again. I don't want you to have trouble."

They walked away from Randall and got in Tommy's car. Both of them didn't like Principal Randall. On the following day, the four new rangers met at the Oliver's house. Tommy and Kimberly told them about the history of the power rangers. They even revealed that they were rangers before. All four of the teens were surprised.

Trent and Kira had been friends for years, but they didn't know Conner and Ethan very well. Tommy told them that they had to work together to help protect the world. Kimberly told them that the dino gems picked who they bonded with. All of the team was surprised. All of them had special abilities when they bonded with their gems. They had many battles with Elsa, Mesogog, Zeltrax, and monster created by Mesogog. So far they had been able to beat all of the monsters that they had to face.

A few weeks later, the school was having soccer homecoming. Kira and Trent were candidates for homecoming king and queen. Home coming was scheduled to take place on Friday night. On Friday night, all the rangers got ready for home coming. Ethan got his camera and video camera. Kira and Trent had to decide what they were going to wear to home coming. Kira had trouble deciding what she was going to wear. She finally decided she was going to wear a yellow tee shirt, a black sweater with yellow stripes, and black jeans. Trent decided to wear a white polo, a black sweater with white and grey stripes, and khaki pants. Kira's parents stopped by Trent's house to pick him up. All week Trent wondered why there weren't any monster's sent to attack the city. After Kira's parents dropped them off at the front of the school, they went to find a place to park. Trent told Kira what was going through his mind. Kira was thinking the same thing. Both of them decided to go find the Tommy and Kim. Trent used his invisible ability to make him and Kira invisible. They walked around the school to find their teachers. They saw two familiar people in Randall's office. It was Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa.

"You know the plan," stated Mesogog. "After home coming there is a dance. At the dance we attack the pink and black ranger."

Kira and Trent realized that they needed to find their teachers. They rushed outside to find their teachers. Both Tommy and Kim were headed towards the soccer field. Kira knew they had to talk to one of them.

"Dr.O, can we talk?" asked Trent. "It is an emergency, this can't wait."

"Okay, Kim and I have a few minutes," answered Tommy. " Kim we need to talk with Kira and Trent."

They found an empty corner next to the bleachers. All of them took a seat. Kimberly kept watch to make sure no one could over hear.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

"Don't you think it is funny, that Mesogog hasn't sent any monsters to attack the city?" asked Kira.

"Kim and I have been wondering about that ourselves," answered Tommy.

"Kira and I realized that something wasn't right. We talked about it, after Kira's parents dropped us off at school," stated Trent. "We looked all of the school for you; we used my invisible ability, so we wouldn't be seen. We heard Elsa, Zeltrax, and Mesogog talking Randall's office. They want to attack you and Kim."

"Kim, what should we do?" asked Tommy.

"I'd say that we leave as soon as the game is over," declared Kimberly. "I'm contacting Haley, and the rest of the team."

Kim got a reply from Ethan. He agreed to stay with them during the game. Kira and Trent stayed with them, until they had to go sit with the other homecoming candidates. At half time, Prinicpal Randall stepped on the field to reveal the winners.

"This years soccer home coming king is Trent Mercer," declared Randall. "Our home coming queen is Kira Ford."

Kira and Trent couldn't believe that they won. They went to the field to get their crowns and sashes. Kira got roses. Both of them stayed at the field long enough to get their picture taken with the home coming prince and princess. After they left the field, the went back to Kimberly and Dr. O.

"Dr.O, do you think you both should be leaving?" asked Kira.

"Yes, we are leaving," answered Tommy. "I'll say something came up and we had to leave."

Kira and Trent watched Tommy and Kimberly quietly leave the stands. After they stepped out of the stands, they turned invisible. When they got to the parking lot, they saw Elsa and Mesogog in the parking lot. Kira, Trent, Kimberly and Tommy remained out of sight. They heard Elsa was going to attack the game, and Zeltrax was going to attack the dance. All of them walked through the portal and vanished.

Kira and Trent had a feeling Tommy and Kimberly were next to Tommy's Jeep. They told Tommy and Kim to get in their car and go. Tommy and Kimberly didn't know what to do. If they left the villains' could find them on the road, and if they stayed they could be in danger. Trent advised them to leave the game and go back to Tommy's house.

"Trent, it will take us about 20 minutes to get home," stated Kimberly.

"Well, we will come with you," stated Trent." I'll use my camouflage ablility to help your car blend in. Kira and I will help watch for other cars and for the villains'."

"As soon as you get home, park both of your cars in the garage," suggested Kira. "I'll call my mom and tell her that Trent and I have to help you do something and we'll be back as soon as we can. We can ride our dino cycles back to school."

When Kira got done calling her mom, they got all got in Tommy's car. Trent used his invisible and camouflage ability to help the car stay out of sight. Tommy drove off the parking lot. On the way to the Oliver's house, Kira got a message from Haley. Haley told them that she was down in Tommy's Basement watching the radar and scanners. Both Tommy and Kim knew about it. They made it to the house safely. Tommy and Kim parked their cars in the garage and closed the door. All of them went down to the basement. Haley was watching the monitors.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kira.

"Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax are attacking the game," stated Haley.

"Dr. O, all of you stay put," declared Trent. "We will go back and help Conner and Ethan fight."

"Okay, we will be watching the monitors," answered Kimberly. "Please be careful."

Kira and Trent morphed and rode their dino cycles back to the game. Kimberly, Tommy, and Haley watched the screens of the attack. All four of the rangers managed to fight off the tryano-drones, and the three villains' eventually left the game.

When all of the kids went back to school on Monday, Cassidy and Devin were talking about it. Even when the bell rang, they were still try to show off the footage of the rangers fighting the villains'. Tommy took away Cassidy's camera.

"You can have this back after class," stated Tommy. "Okay, class I am giving you a project to do. I want you to pair up with a partner. The two of you are going to pick two dinosaurs and research them. Then I want you to try to make a fossil."

Kira and Trent went to Trent's house after school. When they got to Trent's home they saw Mesogog inside the house. They waited outside and eventually he turned back into Anton. Both of them rushed into the house.

"Dad are you okay?" asked Trent.

"Did you just see all that?" asked Anton.

"Yes, we both did," answered Kira.

"Trent, I don't think it safe for you to stay here for awhile," declared Anton. " Mesogog is out to get the rangers. I don't want you hurt. I'm calling Kira's parents and say that I am going to be on a business trip for awhile. I am going to ask if you can stay with them for awhile. I know it's close to the holidays, but it won't be safe for you to be here at Christmas. I've gotten all your Christmas presents laid out by the door. You'll spend Christmas with the Fords'."

"I won't tell them your secret dad," promised Trent.

"I know," answered Anton. "I want you and Kira to go up stairs and pack all your clothes, and whatever you want to take with you."

Kira and Trent rushed up to his room. They got out a suitcase and Trent began to take all his clothes out of the closet and the dresser. He placed them in his suit case. He also packed all his art supplies, yearbooks, photo albums, camera ,laptop, school books, photo albums, and bedding supplies.

After they got all his stuff together, they went back down stairs. Anton was waiting for them. He told them that Kira's parents were waiting outside. Anton told Trent that Kira's mom said he could stay as long as he needed to. Kira grabbed their book bags and some Trent's bags. Trent grabbed his suitcase.

"I told them I don't know when I'll be back," stated Anton. "I hate this Trent, but I just want you to be safe. I'll try to call you as much as I can. When I get a chance, I'll call you and explain everything that caused all of this."

Trent hugged his dad good bye. Anton asked Kira not to reveal that he was Mesogog. Kira promised that she wouldn't. He noticed that he was beginning to transform. So he made them leave the house. Kira's parent were outside waiting for them. Her parent had already packed his Christmas gifts in the car. They helped him pack the rest of the stuff in the back. After they got everything in the back, all of them got in the car. Kira's dad drove off. Her parents said they were glad that to have him. They told him they were going to try to help him feel at home.

When they got to Kira's house, Kira helped Trent take all of his stuff up to the guest room. He put all of his clothes in the empty closet, he put his comforter and pillows on the bed. He put his other stuff on the empty bookcase and his laptop at the empty computer desk.

They talked about if they should tell Kim, Tommy, or any of the other rangers. At the present time, they decided not to tell anyone about it. Christmas was drawing near. Tommy and Kimberly planned to have a Christmas party for all of the rangers one day. He told them that he was going to contact their parents to see if they could stay at his place for a day and go home the following morning.


	27. Christmas Party

On the last day before Christmas break, Tommy and Kimberly decided that they were going to have the rangers at their house a few days before Christmas. Ethan and Conner were going to be out of town until after Christmas day. It turned out that Kira and Trent were the only ones who were going to be at the party. The Oliver's told Conner and Ethan that they were going to have all of the rangers get together before New Years.

The Oliver's, Trent, and Kira decided not to stay for the dance. They decided that they weren't go to stay for the dance. Haley was already , they went on to the Oliver's house. Kimberly had baked Christmas cookies and other types of goodies. All of them watched a Christmas Carol, Rudolph, and other Christmas movies and shows. Then they took their showers and got into their pajamas. Before they opened some of their gifts, all of them put their sleeping bags out in the living room. Tommy and Kimberly already sent Conner and Ethan their presents. Haley did the same thing with Conner and Ethan. Kira opened her present from Kimberly and Tommy. They bought her new guitar strings and a guitar picks for her guitar. She opened Haley's gift. Haley got her a gift card to her favorite music store. Trent opened his gift from the Oliver's. He received a new sketch pad. He opened his gift from Haley. Haley got him some canvas to do painting he opened his present from Kira. She got him a new set of colored pencils.

Kira wondered what Trent had got her. Trent walked over to her and reached into his pocket. He got out a small box. He opened the box, and inside was a ring. It a had a yellow and white stone in it. He proposed to Kira and she said yes. Tommy, Kimberly, and Haley all congratulated them. Shortly after Haley and the Olivers opened their gifts they all went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Trent felt his cell phone vibrate. He got out of his sleeping back and went down the stairs to the basement. He looked to see how was calling. It was his father.

"Hello, dad," stated Trent.

"Hello, Trent. I told you that I'd call you and explain why I became Mesogog," answered Anton. "It was over a science experiment."

"Who was all involved?" asked Trent. "What happened?"

" A college professor at the University of Angel Grove, found some ooze on the moon. He wanted me and another person to take a look at it. He studied it and trouble finding out what it was. We were asked to study it," replied Anton. "Me and the other person did some studying and the experiment back fired. It caused me to be Mesogog and the other person to be Elsa."

Meanwhile, Kira got up to go to the bathroom. She noticed Trent wasn't in the living room. She saw a light was on, it was close to the basement. Kira went down stairs to the basement and heard Trent talking to Anton. Trent didn't seem to care that Kira was down in the basement with him. Kimberly and Tommy were laying to the stair case. Kimberly noticed that there was a light on. She woke Tommy up. They noticed that Trent and Kira weren't in the living room. So they needed up waking Haley up. All three of them went down to the basement.

"Trent someone is coming!" warned Kira.

"Dad, I have to go," stated Trent.

"I understand, we will talk again soon," answered Anton.

As soon as he got off the phone Tommy, Kimberly, and Haley, were standing in the room. The all knew something was up.

"I want to know what you were doing down here," stated Tommy. "I saw that you had your phone out."

"I got a phone call from my father," answered Trent.

"Then why would you have to come down here to take the call?" asked Kimberly.

"It looks like we've got explaining to do," warned Kira.

They all sat down and Trent told them about the phone call. He told them that Anton was Mesogog , what caused him to become Mesogog, and he even told him that Mesogog was out to get the black and pink rangers. They understood why Trent had been keeping it a secret.

"Dr.O, what are you going to do about this?" asked Haley. "You and Kim need to discuss this issue."

"You are right," answered Tommy. " I want everyone to go back to bed. Kimberly and I will back up stairs shortly."

Haley, Kira, and Trent went back up to the living room. Tommy and Kimberly remained in the basement. Once they knew everyone was back up stairs, they started talking.

"I never knew Anton was Mesogog," stated Tommy.

"I didn't even consider that as a possibility," answered Kimberly. "That must be the reason why Trent is staying Kira's house."

"All I knew was that Anton was on a business trip," replied Tommy.

"I don't even think Kira's parents know about Anton being Mesogog," said Kimberly. "He probably told them he was going on a business trip because he didn't want them to know the truth. Anton probably told them that so he could get Trent a safe place to stay."

"Kim, do you think they know who Elsa is?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know, "responded Kimberly. "They may know. However, they may not know. All Trent and Kira know is what Anton tells Trent when he calls."

"I am curious about that science experiment," stated Tommy. " Trent said something about a college professor collecting ooze from the moon."

"You don't think that it's Ivan Ooze," gasped Kimberly. "We defeated him years ago. Remember he got hit by Ryan's comet?"

"I remember perfectly," answered Tommy. "Maybe some of the ooze landed on the moon and the person collected the ooze to research it. Maybe they didn't know what it was. The only college professor that I know of is Billy."

"I thought he went to live with the alien rangers," stated Kimberly.

"He did for awhile," answered Tommy. "But, then he came back to earth. He may have collected some of the ooze to do an experiment. Billy probably didn't know it was."

"If it is Ivan's ooze, you don't think that he could come back?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," answered Tommy. "There's a good chance. We should call Billy. If it is Ivan's ooze, Mesogog will try to bring him back."

Tommy pulled out his cell phone. He knew it was late, but he had to talk to Billy he sent him a text. Tommy told him to call him when he got a chance. Shortly after Tommy sent the message, his cell phone rang.

"Hello," answered Tommy.

"Tommy, it's Billy. I got a message to call you," answered Billy. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"It's alright, I'm already awake. I was having a Christmas party for the rangers," answered Tommy.

"You are involved with the dino rangers?" asked Billy.

"Yes, Kim and I both are. We are rangers again," replied Tommy.

"What color are you?" asked Billy.

"I'm the black ranger and Kimberly's the pink ranger," answered Tommy. "I was having a Christmas party for some the rangers. Only two of them could be here. I heard one of them down here in my basement. They were answering a phone call from Anton Mercer. He said something about Anton doing a science experiment on some ooze."

"I found the ooze, before I came back to earth," answered Billy. "I found it on the moon."

"Billy, what color was the ooze?" asked Tommy.

"It was purple," answered Billy.

"Did it ever dawn on you that it could have been some of Ivan Ooze's ooze?" asked Tommy.

"No!" gasped Billy. "I thought we defeated him back in high school."

"I thought so too," responded Tommy. "Kim, was the one that thought it could have been Ivan's ooze."

"If it was, I collected the sample carefully," stated Billy." I wore rubber gloves when handling the ooze. And I used special tools to pick it up and I stored it in a jar. I studied it, since I am a science professor at Angel Grove University. I couldn't get any results. I am friends with Anton and told him about the ooze. He wanted to look at it."

"When Anton studied the oozed, he decided to do a science experiment. He got another person to help him. It back fired and Anton became Mesogog. The person who helped him became Elsa," declared Tommy. "We think that Mesogog may try to bring back Ivan."

"If Mesogog is as bad as he seems, I wouldn't put it past him," answered Billy.

"What should we do?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, you should travel to Mesogog's island, "suggested Billy. "Once you enter his layer, you need to search for the ooze. I bet it is Mesogog's lab."

"I am not taking the other rangers," declared Tommy.

"Tommy, you can't go alone! It's too dangerous! You should have someone with you," demanded Kimberly.

"Billy, hold on a minute," stated Tommy. "Kim, it's too dangerous. The other rangers haven't had any experience with him."

"I have had experience with Ivan too!" declared Kimberly.

"Kimberly, you can't go," answered Tommy. "It is too dangerous. I don't want you going."

"You shouldn't go on this mission alone," ordered Kimberly. "You don't know what you'll be up against."

"Tommy, Kim's right," stated Billy.

"You heard our disagreement?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I did," admitted Billy. "She has a point. Someone should go with you."

"Who should go?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, I am not a ranger anymore. The only other person that has had experience with Ivan is Kimberly. She should be the one to go with you," answered Billy. " It may take more than one ranger."

"Okay, I guess she can go," said Tommy.

"She really needs to go," stated Billy. "You should know by now, she has changed any. How long have you two been married now?"

"Eight years," answered Tommy. "We will go look into the matter."

"Let me know if you find anything else out," stated Billy.

"Don't worry, we'll call you as soon as we investigate the matter," answered Tommy.

He got off the phone with Billy. Tommy told Kimberly that she could go to with him. They talked about the mission. Both of them decided that they were going to look for the ooze after Trent and Kira went home.


	28. Ivan's Ooze

"Tommy, I don't want the other rangers to know what we are doing," cried Kimberly.

"I know what you mean," answered Tommy. "Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent haven't had experience with Ivan Ooze."

"As soon as they leave, we will go find a portal," suggested Kimberly. "We can use your invisible ability the whole time. After we collect the jar of ooze, we will come back here."

"What will we do with it after we get it?" asked Tommy.

"We'll contact Billy and see what he suggests," suggested Kimberly.

"That's a good idea," answered Tommy.

They went back up stairs to the living room. Both of them got in their sleeping bags and went back to sleep. Tommy and Kimberly were the first ones to wake up the next morning. Tommy looked at his watch it was 9:00 AM. Haley, Kira, and Trent were still sleeping. They quietly got up and went up stairs to their bedroom. While Kimberly went to take a shower, Tommy opened their closet. He pulled out a pair of khakis, a black polo, and a tan sweater. Kimberly came into their bed room. She was wearing her pink bathrobe. Tommy grabbed his black bathrobe and went to take his shower. Kimberly opened their closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a pink shirt, and a tan, pink, salmon, white, and magenta fairs isle sweater. After they both took their showers and changed their clothes, they decided that that they'd go on an search for a portal.

"Before we leave, do you think we should leave a note?" asked Kimberly.

"It wouldn't hurt," answered Tommy.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a note and put it on the table. Then they walked out the door. Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand they both turned invisible. They started walking down the road. When they had walked for about 15 to 20 minutes, they saw a portal. But, Elsa and Zeltrax were standing by it.

"We still haven't found out where the pink and black ranger live," stated Zeltrax.

"You don't have to remind me," declared Elsa. "They aren't listed in the phone book, they didn't leave a physical address when they applied to work at Reefside. All they gave was a post office box."

"We can't waste time talking," declared Zeltrax. "Mesogog gave us order. We have to search for the pink and black rangers."

"What is he doing?" asked Elsa.

"He is back at the lab," answered Zeltrax. "He's studying the ooze. He thinks it may bring back a powerful villain that the black and pink rangers once face when they were first power rangers. We tried to bring back Rita, Goldar, and Zedd. But, when we brought them back, someone when back in time. History was rewritten and we never had the chance to bring them back."

While Elsa and Zeltrax were talking, Tommy and Kimberly walked through the portal and came out at Mesogog's layer. They walked around the place. Both of them didn't remember that they went back in time and changed history. They had no memory of being at Mesogog's layer before. They walked around, until they saw a followed to it and they came to Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at purple ooze.

"I have no idea how to use this ooze," stated Mesogog. "That college professor didn't leave me much to go by. All I can tell is that it once belonged to somebody named Ivan Ooze. I don't know how to bring him back, this ooze was a waste of time."

He put all of the ooze back in the jar and threw it in the trash can. After he threw it away, Tommy and Kimberly walked over to the trash can and took the jar of ooze out of the trash can. It turned invisible as soon as they grabbed it. Shortly after they collected the ooze, Elsa and Zeltrax came back through the portal. Tommy and Kimberly ran through the portal and came out at Haley's café.

When they walked in to the café Haley was already in there. She had found the note and took Kira and Trent home. After they saw Haley was the only one in there, they became visible.

"I should've known that you went and collected the ooze," stated Haley. "I know that it is Ivan's ooze."

"How'd you know?" asked Tommy.

"After, I took Kira and Trent home, I called Billy. He told me that you talked with him last night," answered Haley. "Billy told me that you were going after the ooze. He told me that it was Ivan's ooze."

"We already know," responded Kimberly. "We heard Mesogog talking. He was trying to bring him back and didn't have any luck. Mesogog threw the jar of ooze away and we took it out of the trash can."

"Now that you have it, what are you going do with it?" asked Haley.

"We haven't thought about that," answered Tommy.

"I suggest you contact Billy and all of you try come up with a way to get ride of the ooze," stated Haley. "You should call Billy and ask him what to do."

Tommy pulled out his cell phone and called Billy. Billy told them that he would meet them at Angel Grove University science lab. Haley drove them to Angel Grove University. Billy was out side waiting for them. He let them into the college and they went to his classroom.

"Is it okay for us to be here?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I'm one of the head professor's here," answered Billy. "I've came in to do experiments for my class, when school wasn't in session."

"What are we to do with the ooze?" asked Tommy.

"We can't open it," declared Billy. " I'm afraid to even touch it. The last time I did, it was wet. I had quickly put it back in the jar. Even if a small speck is dropped, he could come back. All it would take would be one drop of water."

"So what do we do with it?" asked Tommy.

"We have to find a way to destroy it," answered Billy. "You can't take it back to Reefside or take it to your house. It would be to dangerous. I have a safe in the closet. I'll lock it in there for now."

Billy took the jar of ooze and opened his closet door. He went into the supplies closet, at the back corner was safe. Billy opened the safe and put the jar of ooze in the safe. He locked the safe back.

"Billy, are you sure what you are doing?" asked Tommy.

"I think so, I've dealt with this type of stuff before," answered Billy. "But, I didn't do much studying on the ooze when I first found it. When I couldn't get any results about the ooze, I contacted Anton Mercer. He wanted to see if he could find something out about it. I did research on Ivan Ooze, after I got of the phone with you last night. Turns out that when we fought him, he had four twin machines left. When all parents of Angel Grove were under his control, he had them dig up two of them."

"What are the other two twin machines," asked Tommy.

"Well, they are like dinosaurs," answered Billy. " They are much more powerful than the ones we fought."

"We can't let them be dug up again," declared Kimberly." Where are they?"

"I don't know?" answered Billy. "If they dug up the other two twin machines in Angel Grove, they must be close by. Over the holidays we can do research and try to locate them. If we can locate them, maybe we can destroy them."

 **Authors message: I'd like some input for one of the future chapters. Do you want Ivan to come back or not? If you do, please leave a review and say how you'd like for him to come back and how they can destroy him once and for all. If you don' want him to come back, leave a review and say leave input on how they can successfully destroy the ooze. Ivan won't be mentioned for the next 2 to 3 chapters. So I'm giving all of you readers a chance to leave your input. You have until the end of the week to leave a review if you want Ivan to come back or not.**


	29. Keeping the Secret

Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy had decided not to tell anyone else about collecting the ooze. If it got into the wrong hands, it wouldn't be so good. They talked about ways they could destroy the ooze.

" If Ivan was to come back, it wouldn't be good. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent wouldn't be able to handle him," declared Kimberly.

"Well, if that was to happen, that would mean only you and Tommy would the only ones who could battle him," answered Billy. "You two are the only ones who are still rangers. I am no longer a ranger."

"It wouldn't be a problem," reassured Tommy. "We were able to defeat him once. I'm sure the two of us could defeat him on our own."

"Tommy please don't even go there!" demanded Kimberly. "No matter what, we can't tell the others that we have collected the oozes."

Meanwhile, Kira and Trent invited Conner and Ethan to Kira's house. They told them about the party and the phone call. Trent told them getting engaged to Kira and about Tommy and Kim questioning him about Anton's call.

"I can't believe your dad is Messogog!" gasped Ethan. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were asked not to," answered Kira. "Anton told my parents he was going on a business trip. He told them that so he'd have a safe place to stay."

"So, do you think Kim and Dr. O went looking for the ooze, when they weren't at their house the next morning?" asked Conner.

"I'm sure that they did! They stayed in the basement after they questioned me," declared Trent. "When we woke up, they weren't there. They left a note saying that they had go to do something really important."

"Let's hope that they were able to find the ooze and get ride of it," said Conner. " Ethan and I did research on him before we came over here. We found out that he turned the parents of Angel Grove into zombies' and made them dig up his twin machines. The mighty morphin rangers lost their powers and had to search for the great power. They were able to get their power restored."

"I read that there are two more twin machines," stated Ethan. "The last time Ivan was back, he only had the parents dig up two of the four machines. The ones that were dug up were in Angel Grove. The remaining two must be close by."

"I never thought of that!" gasped Kira. "We should go look for them."

"Why should we do that?" asked Trent.

"Well, incased he came back, we would have a chance to destroy them!" answered Kira. "We wouldn't have to worry about the twin machines being dug up!"

"She has a point," stated Ethan. "If we find them, maybe we can figure out how to destroy them."

"We can't let Kim and Dr.O know that we know that they went to collect the ooze!" ordered Conner.

"For the rest of Christmas break, we'll study Ivan and try to locate the twin machines," suggested Ethan. "Then when we find them, we will go destroy them."

The others liked the idea. They all decided to spend as much time a way from the Oliver's as possible, because they didn't want them to find out what they were doing. However, the younger rangers had no idea the Tommy and Kim were one step ahead of them. They were trying to find a way to destroy the ooze.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were at the Angel Grove Youth Center with Billy. They were talking about Ivan. It was still hard for them to believe that there was a chance that Ivan could come back.

"If Ivan comes back, there is one way that you could get ride of him," mentioned Billy.

"How?!" cried Kimberly.

"A black hole in space," answered Billy. "What is close to a black hole in space, it gets sucked in because of gravity. What ever goes in, never comes out again."

"How would we get to space?" asked Tommy.

"The megazord," replied Billy. "I'd have to work on it so it could get to space. If Ivan should return, we shouldn't go dig up the twin machines."

"Why?" asked Kimberly.

"Last time, he took control of one of them, and he followed us into space," declared Billy. "We were able to make him get hit by Ryan's comet. But, this time will be harder. For it to work, you'd have to sacrifice the zords."

"How would we escape?" asked Tommy.

"I've already started working on some of those jet jammers that the space rangers used to use," answered Billy. "It is only for one time use. It will only work for two people. I have a lab in my basement, I'll take you there. That is where I am working on the project."


	30. Too Late?

While the four rangers were at Kira's house, Trent got a phone call. He pulled out his pocket and saw it was his dad calling. Conner shut the door, so no one else could hear the conversation.

"Hello,dad," answered Trent.

"Trent, this is important," warned Anton. "Mesogog knows that the ooze was stole. He is looking for the ooze. When it was stole, it was taken somewhere. Elsa and Zeltrax are out looking for it."

"Do they know who took it?" asked Trent.

"I think they do?" answered Anton. "They think it was . Trent, Dr. Oliver and Kimberly are in trouble. Elsa and Zeltrax are trying to track them down. Tommy and his wife can't go back to school after Christmas. Because Elsa is there."

"How is Elsa at school?" asked Trent.

"Her true identity is principal Randall," admitted Anton. "I've contacted the Olivers and have told them that they must go into hiding. They aren't in Reefside for the time being. He has asked me to tell you all not to try to contact him or Kim. They are also aware of the ooze."

"What did they say?" asked Trent.

"They are trying to find a way to get ride of it," answered Anton. "However, we just saw on the news that something purple was spotted in the sewers. We think it was Ivan."

"Trent let me talk to him," stated Kira.

"Anton, I thought that the ooze was safely in a jar," cried Kira.

"On the day the jar was stole, Mesogog did a study on it. There was a small speck of ooze left on the table Zeltrax got a hold of it. He took the speck to the nearest sewer," replied Anton. "Once it was in the sewer, it grew. They've closed off all of the sewers in Angel Grove and Reefside."

"So Ivan is in the sewer?" asked Kira.

"Yes," answered Anton. "I know that all four of you will be on your own for awhile but it will be okay."

"But, what about you?" asked Kira.

"I know of an potion that will prevent me and Randall from transforming," replied Anton. "There is a risk. We may end up being destroyed in the process."

"Anton, you can't! What about Trent?" asked Kira.

"I know he will be in good hands," answered Anton. "Trent told me about your engagement. I always knew that one day he'd propose to you. Please take care of him."

"But, Anton," said Kira" You don't know what..."

Before she could finish Trent interrupted.

"It's okay, Kira, he knows what he's doing," reassured Trent. "He knows what he is doing."

"Kira, he's right," answered Anton. " All of us are trying to save the planet, before Mesogog and Elsa fully take over. We've started making the potion. We are almost done making it. Randall and I have been making it, while we are in our human forms. We are trying to finish it before Mesogog and Elsa fully take over. If that happens, we won't be able to transform back into our human forms. We will remain Elsa and Mesogog forever. The potion is the only way to defeat them."

"What do we do after Mesogog and Elsa are gone?" asked Kira.

"Go after Zeltrax," answered Anton. "He is Smitty. He used to know Dr. Oliver."

"Kira, let me talk to him," stated Trent.

She handed Trent the phone.

"Are you sure about what you are doing?" asked Trent.

"Yes, we've been working on it since the ooze was taken," answered Anton. "Randall and I know we are doing the right thing."

"Is Ivan really coming back?" asked Trent.

"I'm afraid so," answered Anton. "But you four can't handle him, he's too strong. Only Tommy and Kimberly can do it. They are the strongest rangers out there. If he comes back, stay away from him. You all focus on Zeltrax. Once he is gone, go to Billy. He is the original blue ranger and one of the best professors at Angel Grove University. Billy will be able to help you."

"So what are you doing now," asked Trent.

"We've just completed the potion," answered Anton. "Randall has been finishing it, while I have been on the phone. We are about to transform. We have to drink it now, that is the only time it will work. I have to go. I love you, Trent."

Trent got off the phone. All of the other rangers knew it was a hard phone call to take. Just then, Kira's mom opened the door.

"Could all of you come down stairs?"asked Holly.

"Sure, mom," answered Kira.

All four of them followed her mom to the living room. The TV was on. The rangers sat down on the couch and started watching the TV. A news reporter was on.

"The mayors of Angel Grove and Reefside have declared a state of emergency! Everyone is advised to stay in doors!" ordered the news reporter. "There have been reports of a purple man seen around the sewers. We believe that it is Ivan Ooze. 11 years ago, the original powers fought him. He was believed to be destroyed, but some how he is back."

"Who is Ivan Ooze," asked Tim.

"Dad, he's a dangerous villain that the rangers once fought," answered Kira. "We heard about him and did research on him."

"Well it looks like Conner and Ethan will be here for awhile," declared Holly. "I'll contact your parents and let them know you are here."

Both of her parents left the living room. All of the rangers wondered about the Olivers. Were they okay? Where were they? Did they know Ivan was back? Ethan was on the computer, he got a message regarding school.

"Did you all know that school is closed until further notice? asked Ethan." I was just on the school website. The school has set up a program called black board?"

"What's that?" asked Conner.

"It's where the students can do their assignment," answered Ethan. "All of the teachers are going to post their lesson on the computer for the students to do."

Holly came back into the living room. She was carrying a large blue duffle bag and large red duffle bag. Ethan and Conner's parents came by the house to drop off the duffle bags.

"You're parents were just here," stated Holly. "They got permission from the mayor to bring you some clothes and your hygiene items. You've gotten about two weeks of clothes. Hopefully, we won't have to stay in doors for that long."


	31. The Ooze is Back

Several weeks had passed by, since the purple man was on TV. All the rangers were still at Kira's house. They were able to keep up with their school work, since the school had put a program on the school website. There weren't even any monster attacks. Was Elsa and Mesogog destroyed? One night after dinner, the rangers were in Trent's room doing homework.

"I wonder how Haley is doing?" asked Ethan.

"I think we are about to find out," declared Conner. "I had my cell phone on vibrate and it looks like I am getting a call from her."

The other three rangers gathered around Conner as he took the phone call.

"Hello,Haley," stated Conner.

"Conner, I hope all is okay for you all," replied Haley. "I tried to call your home, but your mom said you were at Kira's house. She gave me your cell number."

"So, any word from Kim and Dr.O?" asked Conner.

"No, I haven't heard from them!" informed Haley. "The last time I heard from them, was a few weeks ago. It was about the time the purple man appeared."

"Do you think it was Ivan?" asked Conner.

"Oh, yes!" answered Haley. "I've been watching the news. I've heard that the two remaining twin machines are located in Angel Grove or Reefside."

"I want to talk to her!" ordered Kira.

Conner handed Kira his phone.

"Awhile back, Trent got a call from Anton," declared Kira.

"I know,"answered Haley. "He called the Olivers and gave them the same message."

"Have you heard from Anton or Randall?" asked Kira.

"No," answered Haley.

"We were told to call Billy," stated Kira.

"Then, maybe you should call him," suggested Haley.

She gave Kira his number. Then she said goodbye to Haley and they hung up. Kira handed Conner back his phone. They thought about who would be the prefect person to contact Billy. They all thought Ethan would be the perfect one. Ethan started to call Billy.

Billy was in his basement working on the jet jammer. He was hoping to get it finished soon. Billy felt his cell phone vibrate. He answered it.

"Hello," answered Billy.

"Billy, this is Ethan James, I am the blue dino thunder ranger. We just got a call from Haley," said Ethan. "We were told to contact you. She hasn't heard from Kim and Dr. O."

"I haven't either," replied Billy. "The last time that I heard anything was a few days ago. When I talked to him, he said the he was taking Kim to the mall. I've not heard from them since."

"Do you think we should go look for them?" asked Ethan. "They could be in trouble."

"I'd say that is good chance," answered Billy. "Maybe two of you should go."

"Conner and I will go," declared Ethan. "Kira and Trent will stay here."

"Let me know if you find them," declared Billy.

"We will!" answered Ethan." We will call you soon Billy."

Ethan and Conner climbed out the window and morphed into the blue and red rangers. Kira and Trent wondered if they should have went with them. Trent thought they needed to stay at her house.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were in a cold room. They had been there for 2 days. Both of them were caught by Zeltrax and were taken to Mesogog's layer. But, Mesogog and Elsa were gone. Zeltrax was working for Ivan. Niether one of them had seen Ivan or Zeltrax, because they were at the lowest lever of the layer in the dungeon. Tommy had been walking around the room for several hours trying to find a way out.

"Tommy, I don't think we are going to find away," stated Kimberly. "Haven't you noticed, that the only window is on the door. There are bars on the windows."

Tommy didn't answer. He was too busy trying to find away out. Tommy felt guilty because they had been caught. After several weeks of staying in doors, Tommy decided thought all of the vilians were gone.

 _Flash back_

 _"Kim, I got an e-mail from Randall. The potion that Randall and Anton used on themselves, to prevent them from being Mesogog and Elsa must have worked."_

 _"Tommy, how do you know?"_

 _"I just an e-mail from Randall."_

 _"Tommy, what is about?"_

 _"She told us that the prom is coming up and all the teachers have to help chaperone. Randall is hoping that the state of emergency will be over soon as we can return to school."_

 _He convinced Kimberly to go to the mall. They went and the there weren't very many people at the mall. Tommy thought Kimberly would be happy because she wouldn't have to wait in line. She tried on several dresses. Kimberly finally picked out her dress. It was made from satin and silk. It was salmon pink, it had one strap, but it was in the shape of flowers. The skirt was long and hit the floor. Tommy picked out his clothes. He got a black tux, a white shirt, and a salmon pink vest and tie. They paid for their clothes and left the shop. Tommy remembered hearing that there was a new youth center next to the mall. He really wanted to go try it out, because it had several room with in door pools that people could reserve. There was also a spa, workout center, and a juice bar. Tommy remembered talking to Kim about it._

 _"Kim can we go to the new youth center? I have heard that they've got a spa, several rooms with pools, a juice bar, and a work out center."_

 _"Tommy, I don't know. Even if did go, we wouldn't have the proper clothes to go swimming."_

 _"It's okay, I'll buy us some clothes."_

 _He remembered going back into the clothes store with Kimberly. Tommy remembered buying a pair black swim trunks, and a green shirt, he remembered that Kim bought a pink breakwater tank, black Sea Spray board shorts, and a new pair of sandals. After they left the mall, they went to the new youth center. Kimberly went into the locker room to change her clothes. After she changed her clothes,_ _she decided that she was going to spa. She went to the spa and put a robe on over her clothes. Kimberly took a seat in the chair._

 _Tommy was drinking a smoothie. He heard a scream. It sounded like Kimberly was in danger. He ran into the spa and saw Zeltrax had her. Tommy demanded that Zeltrax left her alone._

 _"You don't order me Tommy!" declared Zeltrax. "I know work for Ivan Ooze. I've been sent to get the two rangers who defeated him last time."_

 _"Why do you want us?" demanded Tommy._

 _"Ivan wants to put you both in a snow globe, like he did to Rita and Zedd," answered Zeltrax. "I may have a change of heart, if you do what I say. If you decide to go along with me, I will make sure that you don't see Ivan."_

 _"What do I have to do?" asked Tommy._

 _"You and the pink ranger have to agree to come with me," stated Zeltrax."_

 _"Where are you taking us?" asked Tommy._

 _"To the bottom of the Messogog's lair," answered Zeltrax. "So ,what are you going to do?"_

 _"I'll come with you," answered Tommy._

 _Zeltrax released Kimberly. He ordered them to walk through the vortex. So they did. They came out at Mesogog's lair. Tommy and Kim followed Zeltrax to the basement. He opened a door with bars on window. They were ordered to go in there. Neither one of them fought him, they just went into the room. Zeltrax shut the door and locked it._

 _End of Flashback_

"Tommy,Tommy, are you okay?"

Tommy turned around and looked at Kim. It was hard for him to answer her. If he didn't insist to go to the youth center, they wouldn't be in that dungeon. He felt worse because he was dressed warmer than her. He was still in his khaki's, black tee, and tan shirt. All Kim had on was her tank top, shorts, and sandals and her robe (that she got at the spa).

"Tommy, I know that you can hear me."

"Kim, what is it?" he said angrily.

"Why are you acting this way? You haven't been yourself since we've been here."

"IF I DIDN'T INSIST THAT WE WENT TO THAT NEW YOUTH CENTER, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"You didn't know. Tommy, you just wanted to us to have some time to ourselves. Since, we became rangers, we haven't had time to our selves. Is there anything that I can do that would make you feel better."

Tommy removed his tan shirt and gave it Kim. He had long sleeves on anyway, so it didn't matter to him. He took of his shoes and removed his socks. He gave the socks to Kimberly. Then he put his shoes back on.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you are cold too."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME ANY MORE! JUST PUT THEM ON!"

Kimberly removed her robe and took of her sandals and put on his black knee socks. Then she put on his tan shirt. She hated it when he was angry. Kimberly placed her robe down on the floor, so they'd have a warm place to sit.

"Tommy, come over here."

He went over and took a seat by Kimberly. Neither one of them said anything. Kim just hoped Tommy was okay. She knew that he hated that they were in a cold room. There was only a bench, chains on the wall, and a small bathroom.

"Kim, I don't know what came over me," apologized Tommy. "I just don't know what to do. We've been here for two days."

"Tommy are you afraid that we will be here for a long time?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, I am," answered Tommy.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Kimberly. "I would have understood."

"It's not that simple," answered Tommy. "I'm the only one who has my morpher. I am not using it, because I don't want them to take it."

"I've got mine too," answered Kimberly.

He saw she still had on her sliver and pink bracelet.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Tommy.

"Same reason why you didn't," answered Kimberly.

They heard someone coming down the stairs so the quit talking. It sounded like two people were coming down the stairs. Both Tommy and Kim had a feeling who it was. The door opened and familiar person walked in the room.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE OOZE IS BACK!" shouted Ivan Ooze. "I see we have company."

"They've been here for two days," answered Zeltrax.

"I already knew they had been here for two days," declared Ivan.

Tommy felt Kim jump. He slowly grabbed her hand and he held it as tight as he could. He was just as scared as she was. They never thought that they'd see Ivan again.

"Ivan what do you want?" asked Tommy.

"I heard a rumor that there two of the rangers (that I fought 9 years ago) still had power," answered Ivan. " I asked Zeltrax to bring you here, so the other four rangers wouldn't have their mentors to help them."

As Ivan spoke, Kimberly slowly put her free hand behind her back, so he wouldn't see her morpher. Tommy did the same thing.

"Ivan, shouldn't we make them feel more at home?" asked Zeltrax.

"I was thinking about that," answered Ivan. " I know just the thing."

He stood in front of them and released a lot of ooze at them. From the neck down, they both were covered in ooze.

"Why did you use ooze for?" asked Zeltrax.

"It will keep them from escaping," answered Ivan. "Well, rangers, I'd love to stay and chat. But, I have to dig up the two remaining twin machines."

Ivan and Zeltrax both left the room. Both Tommy and Kimberly were stuck to the wall. They both felt helpless.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, are you?" answered Kimberly.

"Are you scared?" asked Tommy.

"No," answered Kimberly.

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"I've got you," answered Kimberly. "Are you?"

"No, I got you," answered Tommy. "I'm worried about the younger rangers though. They can't take on Ivan, he's too strong."

"I realize that too," replied Kimberly. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know?" answered Tommy. "We have our morphers, but I don't think we should use them right away."

"Do you think that they would work?" asked Kimberly.

"More than likely," answered Tommy.

 **Okay readers, what would you like to see next? I promise to make an epic battle. Only Tommy and Kim will fight Ivan. The younger rangers will take on Zeltrax. How should Tommy and Kim get free from the ooze? please leave a review and tell me what you want to see next. I will take all of the reviews into consideration.**


	32. Saving the Teachers

Both Kira and Trent waited for Conner and Ethan to get back with them. Kira decided that they needed to contact Conner and Ethan. She wondered if they had any luck.

"Conner, Ethan, come in!" stated Kira.

"Hey, Kira, it's Ethan. We've had some luck!" declared Ethan.

"What did you find out?" asked Trent.

"Conner and I went to the clothes store," declared Ethan. " However, we weren't morphed. We found a recipt saying by the plant that is next to the entrance of the clothing store. It was Kim and Dr.O's. They bought clothes that are most likely for the prom. Then they bought some new swim wear."

"It's too cold to swim," declared Kira.

"We told the lady at the front desk that our teachers were missing. She told us that they talked about going to the new Youth Center. It has a spa, several rooms with pools (for people to reserve), a workout center, and a youth bar. We are going there now," declared Ethan.

"Okay, Trent and I will meet you there," declared Kira.

"How are we going to get out, without your parents noticing?" asked Trent.

"I'm going to put a note on the door, that says we are studying for a big math test, and we don't need any interruptions," answered Kira.

"Your mom will never believe it!" warned Trent.

Kira walked out of the room and then she returned 5 minutes later. She told her parents that they were going to have a sign on the door that said "STUDYING FOR A MATH TEST, DO NOT DISTURB!" They believed it.

"You're parents believed it?" asked Trent.

"Yes," answered Kira. "My mom said that they wouldn't bother us, until we were done studying."

"Wow, you're good!" gasped Trent.

Just then Trent's cell phone rang. It was Anton. The potion that he used on himself and Elsa worked. They could no longer become Mesogog and Elsa. Trent was thrilled.

"Trent, I have some very important news," declared Anton. "Dr. Oliver and Kimberly are at the bottom of Mesogog's layer. Ivan used some ooze to imprison them. They need help."

"What do we do?" asked Trent.

"I'll meet you at the new youth center," declared Anton.

"Okay, we are on our way!" answered Trent.

Kira and Trent morphed and climbed out the window. The quickly made their way to the new youth center. Conner and Ethan were already there. Trent was glad to see Anton was safe. Anton told them that Ivan was back. He also told them that Ivan was trying to locate the twin machines.

"Dad, Ivan is too strong for us!" informed Trent.

"I know," answered Anton. "The only ones who can beat him is Tommy and Kim."

"But, how do we free them?" asked Kira.

"We have to contact Billy," answered Anton. "Billy will know what do to. Trent, I want you and Kira to go to Billy. Trent, use your invisible and camouflage ablitity to prevent you and Kira from being seen. Conner and Ethan, I want you to go look for Zeltrax. I'll go to Haley's Café and stay there. Please be careful!"

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were still sitting against the wall. The ooze was still sticking to them very tightly. They didn't have any idea, how'd they'd get loose. Or if they'd see anyone else again.

"Kim, how long have we been here?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know," answered Kimberly. "We've been here for a long time."

"What do you think will happen to the team?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, I don't know, " answered Kimberly. "I am beginning to wonder about what will become of us."

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"I was hoping that we could have a normal life," replied Kimberly, she was at the point of tears.

"Kim, are you crying?" asked Tommy.

"No," lied Kimberly.

"Kim, I can tell that you are. What is the matter with you?" asked Tommy.

"Nine years ago, when I got accepted to go Florida, I wanted to be in pan global games. But, I didn't want to leave the team, especially you," answered Kimberly.

"Kim, that is why we eloped. I wanted to go with you," answered Tommy.

"I know that," Kimberly replied. "I was hoping that when we went to Florida, I could get into the games. But, the training go to demanding. The coach made me leave."

"Don't you think that I remember that?" asked Tommy.

"I know you do," replied Kimberly. "We went back to California and started college. Even though we found out that we wouldn't be able to have kids, I was content. I knew that we'd have a life and future together. I never thought we'd be rangers again."

"Kim, I never dreamed that we'd be rangers again either," replied Tommy. "I was hoping we could have a quiet life."

"Look, Kim, I realize all of this stuff," answered Tommy. " I wish I knew how to get us out of here."

Just then, Tommy and Kimberly heard a familiar voice. It had been years since they heard it. They both knew it was a woman's voice. They knew right away it was Duclea. She was trying to communicate with them.

"Duclea, where are you?" asked Tommy.

"I'm on Phadoes," answered Duclea. "I'm using psychic powers to contact you. Use your animal sprits to escape."

"We transformed our powers to Kat and Jason," answered Kimberly. "Later, the power coins were destroyed."

"You still have your animals sprits inside. Look deep inside and concentrate on them," declared Duclea.

Both Tommy and Kimberly closed their eyes and looked deep inside. They focused on the falcon and the crane. Minutes later the ooze dissolved.

"Thanks Duclea," stated Kimberly.

"You're welcome rangers," answered Duclea. "You two are the only ones who can defeat Ivan."

Tommy and Kimberly morphed into the black and pink rangers. Kimberly used her super strength to break down the door. They went to find Ivan. Meanwhile Ivan had located his two remaining twin machines. They were a brachiosaurs and a stegosaurs. They were in the Reefside at the dig site, it was the same place that Tommy took his class on a field trip.

Trent and Kira made it to Angel Grove and went to the old juice bar that the original rangers used to hang out at. Billy was waiting for them. There were other people in the room. Some of them were students from Angel Grove High. Another familiar person came in. It was Ernie, he finally got over his health problems and was able to run the juice bar again.

"Billy, what are you doing here?" asked Ernie.

"Waiting for two of Tommy and Kim's students," answered Billy. "They teach at Reefside."

"I didn't know that they were in Reefside," answered Ernie.

Kira and Trent walked over to Billy. Anton had contacted him and told them that they were on their way. Billy pulled Kira and Trent to the side.

"Do you have any news," stated Trent.

"Tommy and Kim just contacted me. They are looking for Ivan," answered Billy.

Ernie told everyone to be quiet and watch the TV. A purple man was on TV again. He was using stored up ooze to energize the twin machines. It also showed the red and blue ranger fighting Zeltrax.

"Kira, I want you and Trent to come to my lab," stated Billy.

He drove both of them to his home. They went down stairs to is lab. He was working on jet jammers. It seemed like he was several steps ahead of them.

"What are those?" asked Trent.

"These are Jet Jammers," answered Billy. "I created them to help your teachers. We found out how to get ride of Ivan."

"How?" asked Kira.

"I was able to recreate a mega zord that was similar to the old ninja zord," answered Billy. "But only two people can control this zord, which is Tommy and Kimberly."

"What are the jet jammers for?" asked Kira.

"These three jet jammers for all of the six rangers," answered Billy. "The can only old two rangers. These are your escape routes."

"Why are these our escape routes?" asked Kira.

"You may have to sacrifice your zords," admitted Billy. "The jet jammers are for the rangers to escape the zords."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly had escaped Mesogog's layer. They were in Reefside looking for Ivan. Tommy got a call from Billy. Zeltrax was fighting the red and blue rangers. They were almost ready to find the fight.

"Kim, Kira and Trent are on there way," declared Billy.

Meanwhile, Cassidy was doing a live scene report of the fight between Zeltrax and Ivan. Devin was filming with the equipment from the TV station. She was out of sight.

Once again, it's Cassidy! I am doing a live report. The red and blue rangers are fighting Zeltrax," declared Cassidy. "But, where are the white, yellow, pink and black rangers?" Everyone is adviced to stay in doors. If you are close to the fight scene get to safety."

"Cassidy, don't you think we need to go?" asked Devin.

"No, hopefully, we will learn who the rangers are," stated Cassidy. "I have vistors with me today. They are Bulk and Skull. They tried to find out who the rangers were, in there high school days. Do you have anything to say?"

"I do," stated Bulk." I'm Bulk and this is my best friend Skull. We have business in the mall. It is on Power rangers. We have tee-shirts, plush toys, action figures, books, etc. They are all based on every time of power rangers that we've had so far. Also in our shop, we have a museum of old devices and pictures that we used to try to learn who the rangers are."

"Bulk, it's my turn!" ordered Skull. "I'm Skull, we have a lot of stuff at both malls located in Angel Grove and Reefside. Our Angel Grove store is open on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, from 8:00 AM to 5:30 PM. Our Reefside store is open on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Our business hours are 9:00 AM to 4:30PM."

Kira and Trent were spotted passed the film sight. Cassidy saw running down the to Reefside Dig Site. She tried to follow, but Billy stopped her.

"I'm sorry Cassidy, you can't go down there?" stated Billy. "Let the rangers deal with this."

"Who are you?" asked Cassidy.

"That's Billy," declared Skull.

"He graduated with us," finished Bulk. "He was one of the few people who believed us, when we talked about the rangers."

"Look, Bulk, there are the pink and black rangers!" stated Skull.

"They've taken several hits," stated Cassidy. "They've been fighting Zeltrax. I don't know how much longer they will last."

"Well, it looks like the white and yellow rangers have gotten in the way," stated Devin.

"Zeltrax is fighting the he four rangers," declared Bulk. "It looks like the pink and black rangers are fighting the purple man. I remember that purple man. His name was Ivan Ooze."

Billy left the scene to get his device to transfer the jet jammers into the dino thunder mega zord, and the new zord he built for Tommy and Kim. Ivan took control of the Stegosaurs machine. Zeltrax took control of the Brachosaurs machine. Both of them were powered by ooze. Zeltrax went after the dino thunder megazord and Ivan went after the zord that was built for Tommy and Kim.

 **Please review for an epic battle, what do you want to see happen?**


	33. Epic Battle

Zeltrax took control of the Brachiosaurs machine and went after the four rangers. Ivan took over the Stegosaurs machine and went after Tommy and Kimberly. Cassidy and Devin continued to the film the scene. Haley came to the scene of the fight to see what was going on.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Haley.

"No," answered Billy. "They've started the fight."

"How did they power the twin machines, so quickly?" asked Haley.

"Ivan had enough ooze, stored up in his body," replied Billy. "It appears that he was able to transfer the ooze to the twin machines. He's more powerful, than he was before."

" I hope the rangers are okay?" stated Haley.

The four rangers were fighting Zeltrax in the dino thunder mega zord. The mega zord was taking many hits by Zeltrax. All the Rangers let Conner control the power zord, since he was the strongest of the four. Kira and Trent were controlling the mega zord. Ethan was watching the map of the city.

"Rangers, come in. It's Billy, I know how you can get ride of Zeltrax!" declared Billy.

"How?" asked Ethan.

"Down by the construction site, there is dynamite," declared Billy. "Let Zeltrax get close to you. Don't attack, just stand there. When he gets close, use the self-destruct button."

"How, will we escape?" asked Conner.

"I've transferred Jet Jammers to the both of the mega zords. The jet jammers can hold two of you. Once, you hit self-destruct you'll have 60 seconds to escape the mega zord," declared Billy. " For now, head towards the construction site."

The dino rangers headed towards the construction site. Zeltrax began to follow them. He wasn't that far behind them.

"Can't we go any faster," asked Conner.

"We'll use super speed," declared Ethan. "Everyone fasten their seatbelts!"

They never used the super speed option on the mega zord . Ethan hit the super speed button and they were going at a faster speed. Zeltrax couldn't keep up with them. They arrived at the construction site.

"Billy, now what do we do?" asked Ethan.

"Everyone get out of their seats," declared Billy. "Head towards the jet jammers."

"When do we hit the self-destruct button?" asked Conner.

"Do you have a program button?" asked Billy.

"Yes, somewhere," answered Conner. "I don't know where it is."

"Let Ethan deal with that," responded Billy. "The rest of you keep head towards the jet jammers."

Ethan was looking on the control panel and found a control button. There were several option such as auto pilot, emergency, fighting mode etc.

"Billy, there are several options," declared Ethan. "which one do I hit?"

"Hit the emergency button," answered Billy.

Ethan hit the emergency button. More options came up,such as escape, timer, self-destruct.

"I hit the emergency button now what do I hit?" asked Ethan.

"Hit timer, then put the self-destruction button. Set it on a timer, so you have time to escape," declared Billy. "Once you do that, get in the jet jammers."

"How long do I program the timer?" asked Ethan.

"It depends when Zeltrax gets close," answered Billy. "When he is closer, set it for 5 minutes. You will have to use your lasers and cut a hole in the megazord to escape."

"Ethan, he's close by," declared Kira.

Ethan programed the timer for 5 mintues. They got in jet jammers and Conner started to use his laser gun to cut a hole. Zeltrax was right in front of the megazord. They had 2 mintues left. The other three rangers used their lasers to help the Conner. When they finally cut the hole, they had 1 minute to get out of the megazord. As soon as all four of them were in the jet jammers, they escaped the megazord. They watched the dino thunder zord and Zeltrax explode. All of them had defeated Zeltrax.

"We finally defeated Zeltrax!" shouted Conner.

"Can, I see all four of you in private?" asked Billy. "Let's go to Haley's café."

Cassidy, Devin, Bulk, and Skull over heard Billy ask the rangers to go Haley's Café.

"This is Cassidy signing off for now!" declared Cassidy. "Devin, shut off the camera."

He did as he was told. She asked him if he had his own person video camera. Cassidy was in luck, because he did. She told Devin, Bulk, and Skull that they were going to Haley's café.

The four rangers followed Billy to Haley's café. Once they were in the café, they made sure no was looking. When they thought no one was looking, they demorphed. Cassidy, Devin, Bulk, and Skull were outside the café. They were out of sight and Devin was filming. He filmed Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. Bulk and Skull were standing next to Cassidy and Devin.

"Them?" gasped Haley. "They are the power rangers!?"

"I don't believe it?!" answered Devin.

"Who are the pink and blank rangers?" asked Bulk.

"I don't know?" answered Skull.

Billy saw them out side. He went outside and asked them to come into the café. Cassidy, Devin, Bulk, and Skull went into the café.

"What were you doing?" asked Billy. "I see you have a camera. Did you film the rangers demorphing?"

"Yes," admitted Cassidy.

"You've been trying to find out who the power rangers were all year!" declared Kira. "Do you know what this would do to us, if the public knew the truth?"

"Yes," answered Cassidy."That's why we are going to give the tape to you."

"You were a power ranger?! Weren't you Billy?" asked Bulk.

"I was, but I'm not anymore," answered Billy.

"It's not fair!" cried Skull. "We spent years trying to find out who the original rangers were and we never found out!"

"Skull, don't be too hard on yourself," stated Billy. "You both found out who the rangers were. You just don't remember it."

"When was this?" asked Bulk.

"Do you remember the scatterbrain monster?" answered Billy.

"Yeah, we both do!" replied Skull. "We told everyone that we saved the power rangers. No one believed us because we couldn't tell anyone who the rangers were."

"Bulk and Skull, let me explain that to you," said Billy. "Zedd created a monster called scatterbrain, out of Adam's kaleidoscope. Scatterbrain was a monster that erased his victims memories. They didn't remember who they were. We found out that the only way to defeat him was by prisms. the pink ranger, white ranger, and I were the ones who lost our memories first. The black, red, and yellow rangers tried to help. But, they lost their memories too. The both of you stepped in and saved us, but in the process, you forgot who the rangers were."

"So that must mean you were the blue ranger?" Bulk gasped. "The other rangers must have been your friends."

"Bulk, that mean Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy and Kimberly were the other five rangers," interrupted Skull. "But, Trini, Jason, and Zack, left for the peace conference. That was about the same time Rock, Adam and Aisha came. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, must have take over as the red, black, and yellow rangers. That means Tommy and Kim were the white and pink ranger!"

"Skull, don't you remember, that Kimberly and Tommy eloped after she got to train for the pan global games," stated Bulk. "That is when Jason returned, and Katherine came to Angel Grove. They must have taken Tommy and Kim's place."

"It all makes sense," declared Skull. "I only remember that we learned who the space rangers were. TJ was blue, Cassie was pink, Ashley was yellow, Carlos was black, Zhane was sliver, and Andros was red."

"You've have everything correct!" answered Billy.

"You were the zeo rangers?" asked Bulk.

"Yes, Kat was pink, Tanya was yellow, Rocky was blue, Adam was green, and Jason was red again," answered Billy. "There were only five zeo crystals, and I stepped down so Tanya could be a ranger."

"I remembered when Zack returned, there was a gold ranger," stated Skull.

"He was the gold ranger," answered Billy.

"Then we remember the Turbo rangers," stated Bulk. "But, Rocky was hurt and you went on to college. So that kid named Justin took over as the blue ranger. That means in order for TJ,Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley to take over as the rangers, the original rangers had to pass on their powers."

"That's correct," answered Billy. "TJ was red, Cassie, was pink, Ashley was yellow, Carlos was green, and Justin was still blue."

"So, when the Turbo rangers became the space rangers, Justin stepped down?" asked Skull.

"That's correct. They had to follow the villians to space. Justin stayed behind because he didn't want to leave his dad," answered Billy. "Our mentor Zordon told us to never reveal that we were rangers. Zordon had Andros shatter his tube so the world could be safe from the old vilians."

"That must mean that and Kimberly are the black and pink rangers?!"gasped Devin.

"Yes," answered Conner. "While we are talking about them, where are they?"

"They are still fighting Ivan!" gasped Kira.

"We have to find them!" ordered Conner.

"You four are too you young to fight Ivan," stated Billy. "But, you can help locate them! Ethan go to a computer and try to pull up their location."


	34. Battle With Ivan

Conner, Haley, Kira, Trent, Cassidy, Devin, Billy, Bulk and Skull all gathered around Ethan. Ethan was on the computer trying to find out where Tommy and Kim were battling Ivan at. Billy suggested that they turned on the TV. Haley turned on the TV and a news reporter was talking. It showed the mega zord that Billy created for Tommy and Kimberly and Ivan in the twin machine. The twin machine was filled with purple ooze and the face of the stegosaurs machine resembled Ivan.

"It seems like the zord has taken a lot of damage," declared Billy. "I don't know how much longer they can keep this up."

"They have to stop Ivan," cried Kira. "Do you know of any way they can get ride of him?"

"The nearest black hole," answered Billy.

"That would be in space," declared Haley. "They can't fly to space like they did the last time?"

"But, there is the portals," interrupted Trent. "Messagog, Elsa, and Zeltrax used them all the time."

"I'll call Anton and see if he knows what to do?" answered Billy.

Billy called Anton, and they talked a long time. The others wondered what was taking so long. Finally Billy got off the phone. They were in luck, because Anton was coming to the café with a device that he used for the portals. After a 30 minute wait, Anton came to the café.

"Billy, I've brought the device," declared Anton. "We have to point it at towards the sky, until we get a blinking lights. Once the lights start blinking red we can open the black hole. But, once we do, it will suck up everything in its path."

"They've been fighting at dig sight the whole time," replied Billy. "Do you think it will okay to open up a black hole there?"

"Yes, but Tommy and Kimberly will have escape the megazord before we can do anything," answered Anton.

"Tommy, this is Billy come in," stated Billy.

He didn't get an answer. He tried contacting Kimberly.

"Kim, it's Billy come in,"cried Billy.

"Billy, we are fighting Ivan," answered Kimberly. "Tommy's been controlling the mega zord. I don't know how much longer he can take it. Ivan is stronger."

"We've found out how to get rid of him," declared Billy. "Anton has a device that we are going to use to open up a black hole. Before we can use it, you two must escape the mega zord. Put the mega zord on auto pilot and it will fight on its own. Then both of you go to the jet jammer, use your laser guns to cut a hole in the zord to escape."

"Okay," answered Kim.

"Kimberly, this Anton, you must work quickly," informed Anton. "Once the black hole is open, it will suck up everything in its path."

"We've just started using the laser guns to cut a hole in the zord," stated Tommy.

Anton and Billy went outside to aim the device at the sky. While they were aiming the device, Billy kept in touch with Tommy and Kim. The lights started blinking red.

They were about to open the portal.

"Tommy, Kim, We're about to open the portal," stated Billy. "Have you cut the hole in the zord?"

"Yes," answered Tommy."We're in the jet jammer now."

"Get out of the zord!" declared Billy. "Make it go as fast it will go, the portal is opening. We are having open behind Ivan."

They opened the portal and it began to suck Ivan in the black hole. The zord that Tommy and Kim were in was being sucked in with Ivan. The four other rangers rushed towards the construction sight. Once they saw the portal close, they went to find their teachers.

"KIM, DR.O!" shouted Conner.

"I don't see any sign of them anywhere," said Ethan. " I hope they made it!"

"Guys, look!" pointed out Kira. "They are over there. I see the jet jammer!"

They rushed towards their teachers. Both Tommy and Kim were no longer morphed. They looked like they were hurt, but were okay. But, they ended up crashing the jet jammer to avoid being sucked in the black hole.

"Kim, Dr.O, are you okay?" asked Trent.

"We're fine," answered Tommy. "Remind me never to let Kim drive a jet jammer again!"

"I crashed it so we wouldn't be sucked in," declared Kimberly. "How'd you know about Ivan and where to find us?"

"It's a long complicated story," admitted Ethan. "But, we found your clothes for prom in the new youth center."

He handed them the bag. Their clothes were still in good shape. They could go back to school and chill for the rest of the year. Tommy told the rangers that he'd talk to their parents so they wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking out.

 **Okay, final chapter is coming up**

 **I am ending the story at the prom, just like they did in the series. A few changes. What do you want to see happen in the final chapter?**


	35. The Prom

Kimberly was getting ready for prom. She was wearing her salmon pink dress that she bought at the mall. She was putting her make up on. Her hair was curled. Tommy was already down stairs. He had been waiting for her to come down stairs for 20 minutes.

"Kim, are you ready?" asked Tommy. "We're going to be late."

After she put on her make up, she put on pink diamond ear rings, and a pink diamond necklace. She also put on a pair of pink heeled shoes. Finally, she was ready to go the prom. Tommy was waiting down stairs. He was dressed in a black tux, white shirt, and a salmon pink tie and vest.

"Are you ready to go chaperone?"

"I'm ready!"

They got in Tommy's car and he drove them to Reefside High. The school decided to have the prom outside because they were going to shoot off fire works. A stage was set up outside. Conner was with Krista. She was in a red dress and Conner was in a black tux, a white shirt, and a red tie. Ethan was there with his girl friend. Ethan was in a black tux, white shirt, and blue tie. His girl friend was in a blue dress. Cassidy and Devin attended as a couple. Tommy and Kimberly saw Anton.

"Dr. Oliver, Mrs. Oliver, I'm glad that you could make it!" stated Anton. " Trent has been accepted into art school, I couldn't be more proud. He just married Kira a few days ago. They eloped, but her parents and I were there. Kira is going to continue her music. I'll know she'll go far. I heard Conner is going to college on a soccer scholarship. Ethan is going to Reefside Tech. this fall. Do you and Km have any plans, now that your ranger days are over?"

"We plan to teach and live a quiet life," answered Tommy.

"Hopefully, we won't be rangers anymore," stated Kim. "We were power rangers, when we were in high school. But, when I got to go Florida, Tommy wanted to go with me. So we eloped, then we passed our powers on. I never dreamed we would be rangers again."

Tommy walked over to the stage and took the microphone to make an announcement.

"This has been a very eventual year," stated Tommy. "Some of us thought that this day would never get here, especially Reefside High's class of 2004. I'd like to introduce a special band."

Kira stepped out on the stage and started singing. Trent was standing in the side lines, watching his new wife sing. Fire works started going off.

"Kim, does this remind you of anything?" asked Tommy.

"The night that we saved Zordon. Remember that we had dinner with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha?" asked Kimberly. "They started shooting off fireworks."

"I remember that night perfectly," answered Tommy.

In the sky there was a message that was made of fire works that said "Thank you power rangers, for protecting Reefside this year."

Cassidy looked at the sky.

"Power Rangers?" questioned Cassidy. "Cassidy and Devin?"

Tommy and Kimberly over heard Cassidy's remark.

"Remember that night, there was a message that said "Thank you, Power Rangers!" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, and I remember Bulk saying "Power Rangers? Bulk and Skull!" It seems like Cassidy and Devin are similar to Bulk and Skull," joked Tommy. "Kim, may I have this dance?"

"After 9 years of being married, I was wondering if you'd ever ask me that question," answered Kimberly.

All of the other students started dancing. This was one night Tommy and Kim would remember. It was the first day of their lives of being non-power rangers. They were glad they weren't rangers anymore. But, they were going to miss the dino thunder rangers. Both of them enjoyed the night. Years, later, they still talked about that night. It was a night that they'd never forget.


End file.
